Super Mario 24
by MrBlack
Summary: On this day, Princess Peach will become Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. But Bowser has other plans, and within one day the entire Mario World will change forever. Plz r&r - The day is finally over... Aftermath chapter up *~COMPLETE~*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Well, here's a new one for ya. This is sort of a parody of the hit show 24, but this will not follow the plot line of the show at all. There might be a few things here and there, but this totally revolves around all Mario Brother Characters in a high octane thrill ride that will leave you guessing every minute. Also, the setting is more modern, so Mushroom Kingdom is more like New York or Chicago. Also, I'm aware that this is supost to take place in some kind of real time, the only thing with this story there is no flash backs and no jumping too far ahead. I'll try to make this as acurate as I can. Here we go...  
  
For anyone who's too literal out there, here's how the time system works  
(hour : minute : second)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create Mario or any Mario character mentioned in this fan fiction, NINTENDO did, has, and always will. This is just a harmless fanfic made out of fan appreciation for the franchise  
  
SUPER MARIO 24  
  
This chapter takes place between 12:00 AM and 1:00 AM on the day  
the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Mushroom Kingdom - Mario's Pipe House 12:00:00 AM  
  
Mario's asleep in his house when suddenly, his cell phone rings. He starts to wake up and throws his alarm against the wall. Of course, he realizes it's his cell phone and pick's it up.  
  
Mario: Mama meya... (Answers Phone) Hello?  
Toad: Mario. Sorry to wake you up this late, but we have a situation at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle.  
Mario: What seems to be the problem?  
Toad: Well, as you know the king is going to retire today and hand his kingdom over to Princess Peach.  
Mario: Right. I'll be there.  
Toad: Well, we have reason to believe Bowser might get involved.  
Mario: What makes you say that?  
Toad: A Lakitu Cloud is missing from our M.K.D.U (Mushroom Kingdom Defense Unit) hanger. If Bowser has one of those, it could mean trouble.  
Mario: Tell you what, I'll head down there right now. Kay.  
Toad: Okay.  
Mario: Be there in 10 minutes  
  
Slipping on his overalls and putting on his red cap, he heads out the door. When getting into his pick up, the cell phone rings again.  
  
Daisy: Hi Mario.  
Mario: Daisy? How's it going?  
Daisy: Is Luigi with you?  
Mario: No, he left two hours ago to meet up with you.  
Daisy: Well, I have been waiting at the bar for about 2 hours and he still hasn't shown up.  
Mario: Maybe he got lost along the way. I'd like to help, but I have some place I need to be. Talk to you later.  
Daisy: Okay...  
  
Mario drives off and get on to Toad's Turn Pike towards the Mushroom Kingdom Castle  
  
***  
Mushroom Kingdom Castle 12:08:15 AM  
  
The King is sitting on his throne looking at the picture of Peach when she was a kid. Suddenly, the King's advisor walks in.  
  
Advisor: King, what are you doing up this late. You should get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow.  
King: I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm just worried. I'm too old to be King and I just worry that my daughter is not up to the challange.  
Advisor: She's said herself that she is ready.  
King: Where did the time go? She used to be my little girl, and now she's all grown up...  
  
The king stares at the picture a little bit longer and then sets it down on his table.  
  
King: Just hope things go well. Good night Advisor, I'm going back to bed  
Advisor: Very good sir  
  
12:16:03 AM  
The king goes back to his bedroom. As he rests his head, a shadow goes past the window. On the outside ledge, seven koopa troopa in black shells and wearing masks are carefully walking towards Princess Peach's bedroom window. The lead one put's his hand to his ear as he listen to the main man's instructions  
  
Voice: The Lakitu Cloud is coming this way, you have one minute to get the princess ready for transport.  
KT: Right...  
  
The lead koopa troopa signals to the others as they line up in front of the window. Without warning, they bust through the window as princess wakes up screaming and covering herself with her blankets. Three Troopas rush to the door just as the guards burst in. Though, the Troopas took them down with a hail of fire balls. The other four run over and point their fire flowers at them  
  
KT: Freeze princess! You're coming with us!  
Peach: Someone help me!  
KT: Shut up!  
  
The Troopa backhands Peach with the Fire Flower and she is KOed. He then throws her over his shoulder and carry her to the window. The sound of the Lakitu Cloud is in range. Though, as one Koopa Troopa turns around, he drops a disk  
  
***  
Off ramp of Toad's Turnpike -12:17:42 AM  
  
As Mario is driving off the off ramp and heading towards the castle.  
  
Mario: Mama meya! What's going on!  
  
As he looks beyond his windshield, he sees the Lakitu Cloud. Quickly stopping at the bridge, he hops out the door with a fire flower and starts firing into the sky. Not a single hit makes it as the could starts flying off.  
  
Mario: Mama meya...  
  
He quickly runs inside to see what happened. Without thinking, he immediately goes to Peach's bedroom where the king is standing.  
  
Mario: What happened...  
King: The princess has been kidnapped.  
Mario: Who did it?  
  
One of the Guards struggles to talk  
  
Guard: Koopa... Troopas...  
Mario: Bowser  
  
Mario starts marching off towards the entrance  
  
King: Mario. Where are you going?  
Mario: Where else, Bowser's Castle  
King: Be careful  
  
He hops into his car and starts driving west towards the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom  
  
***  
Lakitu Cloud -12:24:31 AM  
  
Two shadowed figure are looking forward as they head west.  
  
Figure1: (Grumbling Voice) Everything went according to plan, eh?  
Figure2: (Italian/German Accent) It sure did. We'll be controlling the Mushroom Kingdom in no time.  
  
They come out of the shadow's, and there stand Bowser and Wario  
  
Wario: You know though, Mario will be coming after us.  
Bowser: I don't think so. For you see, if I kidnap the princess of course Mario is going to risk life and limb to rescue her. But this time, I also captured someone else.  
  
Bowser pulls a sheet and there's Luigi, unconscious and hog tied  
  
Wario: Oh Bowser, you are sick  
Bowser: I know. Ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Bowser walks to the pilot.  
  
Bowser: Turn right here.  
Pilot: Right sir!  
Wario: Why are we going this way?  
Bowser: My castle would be a dumb place to retreat to, so I arranged a hide out in the forest maze. I'm sure Mario will go my castle first, where I have left him a surprise.  
Wario: Wow, you just keep getting more sadistic...  
  
The cloud turns right and headed for the forest maze.  
  
***  
Bowser's Castle - 12:37:09 PM  
  
As the truck drives up, Mario steps out and looks up at the castle  
  
Mario: This brings back memories  
  
Suddenly, a police car drives up and four guards of the Mushroom Kingdom walk out  
  
Mario: What are you guys doing here?  
Guard: With the way Bowser attacked the castle, we have reason to believe Mario is not fooling around. You may need some help.  
Mario: Thanks  
  
The five walk up to the door and slowly open it revealing the gigantic entrance hallway. As they walked, the door shut behind them and Bowser's laughter echoed through the hallway.  
  
Bowser: Welcome Mario, glad you could make it.  
Mario: Where's the princess!  
Bowser: First, let me say that this is a recording. I've taken the princess someplace where you will never find her. And never will...  
Guard: What does he mean by that?  
Bowser: Good bye forever...  
  
Suddenly, the celling opens up and hundreds of BaBombs fall to the ground and are ready to explode.  
  
Mario: RUN!  
  
The team runs from the main hall into another room just as the Babombs go off. But, the walls open up revealing more. They continued running from room to room staying one step ahead of total destruction. The chase had soon sent them to the middle of the castle in a dark room.  
  
Guard1: I think we're safe here...  
Guard2: Could someone please turn on a light  
Mario: Just a second  
  
Mario lights up a fire flower and puts it forward to reveal a gigantic babomb standing in the middle of the room. It starts up and the fuse goes quickly.  
  
Guard: We're all doomed...  
Mario: Wait!  
  
***  
Forest Maze - 12:42:37 AM  
  
The Lakitu Cloud lands at a small castle in the middle of the forest maze. In the distance, there's a huge explosion lighting up the dark sky followed by smoke and fire.  
  
Wario: Mama meya! What the hell was that!  
Bowser: The surprise I left for Mario  
Wario: Arnt you the least bit sad for destroying your castle  
Bowser: No way! At 10 o'clock today, we'll be living in the Mushroom Kingdom Castle  
Wario: Oh ya!  
  
Bowser and Wario start carrying Peach and Luigi into the small castle.  
  
***  
Mushroom Kingdom Castle - 12:44:13 AM  
  
The King and Toad are standing on a balcony looking at the fire down at Bowser's Castle  
  
King: What the hell was that?  
Toad: That was the location of Bowser's Castle  
King: (Gasp) Mario...  
Toad: Oh man  
King: If Mario is gone, we need every force we can to get Peach back. Call everyone you can. Mallow, the Yoshis, anyone!  
Toad: Got you sir  
King: Also, send some emergency Lakitu clouds to Bowser's location. If Mario is alive I want him found  
Toad: Yes sir  
  
***  
Yoshi Island - 12:49:14 AM  
(7:49:14 AM in the time zone yoshi island is in)  
  
On a table in one of the huts, there's a coconut phone. It rings and a Red Yoshi picks it up  
  
Red Yoshi: Yoshi! *Hello*  
Toad: High, I need to talk to Green Yoshi.  
Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi *Just a second*  
  
Red runs out the door and green walks in  
  
Yoshi: Hello  
Toad: Hi Yoshi, it's me toad  
Yoshi: You sound like your worried about something  
Toad: Something big is going down here in Mushroom Kingdom. The princess has been kidnapped and Mario might me dead  
Yoshi: WHAAAAAA?!  
Toad: We'll need your assistance  
Yoshi: I'll be right there!  
Toad: Bring your friends too!  
Yoshi: Right! We'll be there in a hour or so!  
  
Yoshi runs outside  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI!!! *The Mushroom Kingdom is in trouble, we have to help*  
Blue Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi! *We'll be glad to help*  
Yoshi: Yoshi. Yoshi yoshi. *Let's Go. We can use my boat*  
  
***  
Bowser's Castle - 12:57:33 AM  
  
There's nothing but rubble after the castle was destroyed in that explosion. Suddenly, some of the rubble starts collapsing and there stands Mario and the four guards safe and sound in some sort of electric shield. One of the guards uncovers himself  
  
Guard1: Are we dead?  
Guard2: What happened?  
  
They look up to Mario who is holding a used Invincible Star  
  
Mario: What, it's always good to keep one handy just in case  
  
The guards smile at his string of good luck. The emergency Lakitu clouds come it one of the pilots runs out to Mario  
  
Pilot: Are you okay!  
Mario: Yes!  
Pilot: Good! Let's get back to the Mushroom Kingdom!  
Mario: Great idea!  
  
Everyone gets into the chopper and flies east towards the Mushroom Kingdom  
  
1:00:00 AM - TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Par two should be ready in a few days or so, until then... 


	2. From 1:00 AM to 2:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
This chapter takes place between 1:00 AM and 2:00 AM  
On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Near Mushroom Kingdom in a Lakitu Cloud - 1:00:00 AM  
  
The Lakitu cloud flies quickly towards the castle over the open field and . After several minutes, it reaches the tallest tower and lands with Mario and the rest jumping out. The King is there to greet them.  
  
King: Mario, it's glad to see you're alive  
Mario: I don't feel like right now  
King: I understand. Follow me to the war room, we have much to talk about  
  
They moved quickly down the stairs and down to the basement floor. There at the control room, Mario met up with none other than Mallow.  
  
Mallow: Mario! It's good to see you. It's been a while  
Mario: Yah, it sure has.  
Mallow: Let me just say, I'm ready to go the distance to help Peach out  
Toad: Oh yah. The Yoshi Team is coming to help too  
Mario: Great. It will be just like old times  
  
***  
The Sea Side - Yoshi's Boat 1:12:16 AM  
  
About 45 miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom the Yoshi Team is riding on a boat made of Bamboo and Vines, but it looks like a yacht. On the upper deck stands Yoshi and several other color's of Yoshi. Blue walks up to Green.  
  
(Note: I'm going to drop the translation for this part)  
Blue: So, do you think Mario is all right  
Green: We've been friends for a long time. I've got a good feeling that he's okay  
Blue: It's amazing turn out, a lot of Yoshi's want to help. Even Boshi  
Green: What? Boshi?  
  
Green looks behind blue to find the Purple Boshi looking out at the ocean.  
  
Green: Why does he want to help?  
Blue: Heck if I should know  
Green: Keep an eye on him. Something just doesn't feel right  
Blue: Okay  
  
Blue calmly observes Boshi, as he just stands there. Though, somehow Yoshi started to get sleepy as they started to enter Mushroom Kingdom time zone for the sky got darker by the minute.  
  
Boshi: Ha, nice try...  
  
Boshi knew that Blue was watching him and waited for this right moment. He walked off and went to the lower deck carrying a back pack. He walked up to a storage container and placed a rather large bomb disguised as a Yoshi egg inside.  
  
***  
Forest Maze - Bowser's Location 1:20:13 AM  
  
Peach lays unconscious in a small brick room with hay on the floor. As she wakes, she's unsure where she is and what's going on. Suddenly, she recalls what happened.  
  
Peach: That bastard...  
  
She holds her face, still sore in face from the whack of that fire flower. As she keeps looking around, she also finds Luigi, still unconscious. Peach walks over  
  
Peach: Wake up Luigi  
  
He didn't budge  
  
Peach: Please wake up  
  
He still didn't budge. Peach checked for a pulse and found that he was alive.  
  
Peach: They must of drugged him  
Voice: Finally awake I see...  
Peach: Uh... Bowser!  
  
She looked up and found a speaker in the upper right hand corner  
  
Peach: What's going on!  
Bowser: Why, you have been kidnapped of course  
Peach: Mario will just come and rescue me! You know that!  
Bowser: I think not young princess. I took care of Mario and now I'm going to rule the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Peach: No... NO!!!  
Bowser: When your father retires from the Throne today, he'll have to give up the power to me. If he doesn't, then there will be no more Peach!  
  
All Peach could do was cry.  
  
Bowser: I'm hoping to get a word from your father soon. Until then...  
Peach: You won't get away with this. Others will come...  
  
***  
Back on the Yoshi Ship - 1:27:22 AM  
  
Suddenly, Blue woke up.  
  
Blue: Ah crud, I fell asleep. Where did he go?  
  
Acting on instinct, Blue follows Boshi's trail and soon reaches the steps that lead to the lower deck. Suddenly, Boshi runs up and bumps in to him  
  
Blue: Where do you think you're going.  
Boshi: The toilet is busted and I was about to tell you. You better go check it out.  
Blue: Oh, okay.  
Boshi: The tool are in the box in the left corner  
Blue: I know...  
  
Blue goes to the lower deck to check out the bathroom. Boshi was right, it was flooded over and water was everywhere.  
  
Blue: Dang, I have to fix this before the ship sinks  
  
He walks over to the chest and opens it up.  
  
Blue: What is this?  
  
He picks up the egg  
  
Blue: What's a Yoshi egg doing here.  
  
On the side of the egg, it says activate. It blew up catching Blue Yoshi and everyone standing near it in a ball of fire. Without warning, the entire ship blew apart in a burst of fire. Riding the force of the explosion, Boshi flies off on a pair of Yoshi Wings. Green Yoshi was the lucky one, being thrown a distance by the force of the explosion with only a plank of wood to hold him from drowning.  
  
Green: Darn you Boshi...  
  
He fell unconscious. A fishing boat passing by was able to pick him up and get him to safety...  
  
Man: Oh my god, what happened?  
  
Yoshi could barely talk.  
  
Yoshi: Help, my friends...  
  
The boat speeds across the wreckage as he looks for others...  
  
***  
Mushroom Kingdom Castle - 1:31:02 AM  
  
Toad is typing away on his computer as Mario walks up to him.  
  
Mario: Hey Toad, do you have a spare outlet around here. The batteries to my cell phone died and I need to try and call Luigi.  
Toad: Check the spare office, I'm sure it has an extra one  
Mario: Thanks. Hey, what are you working on?  
Toad: One of the Koopa Troopa's that invaded Peach's room drop this. It's in code so I'm trying to decode it.  
Mario: All right, keep me posted  
  
Mario walks to the spare office and plugs in phone while dialing the number. Where Peach is being held captive, the cell phone located in Luigi's pocket starts to ring with the Mario Bros. theme song. Unsure what to do, Peach picks it up and answers  
  
Mario: Luigi, this is Mario  
Peach: Mario...  
Mario: Peach?! Where are you?  
Peach: Trapped in this Prison cell with Luigi  
Mario: Luigi is with you? Can I talk to him?  
Peach: He's unconscious right now. I've tried to wake him, but he appears heavily drugged  
Mario: Mama meya. This is what I want you to do. Keep the line open so we can trace it, all right  
Peach: I'll do...  
  
Suddenly, the door starts to open  
  
Peach: Got to go...  
  
With little time, she hides the cell phone in a pile of hay. A koopa troopa comes in with a tray of food.  
  
KT: Here you go princess. Bowser thought you might be hungry  
Peach: I'm not  
KT: Doesn't matter  
  
The Troopa leaves and Peach picks the phone back up  
  
Peach: Mario? Are you there?  
Mario: Right here Peach  
  
On the tray of the meal is a camera and a microphone hidden in the drink. Bowser and Wario are observing  
  
Wario: Looks like Mario is still alive  
Bowser: Indeed  
Wario: Should we stop the Princess's phone call  
Bowser: Not yet, we might learn something of Mario's plans  
  
***  
Sea side - 1:47:56 AM  
  
Yoshi is standing on his feet again as the Fishing Boat starts leaving the area. There were no survivors  
  
Man: Sorry there Yoshi, there was nothing we could do  
Yoshi: Darn, but I still need to get to the Mushroom Kingdom though. Can you take me there?  
Man: Sure, my late night shift is almost over anyway.  
  
The boat heads for the coast, suddenly Boshi falls from the Sky and lands on the boat with a mighty thud  
  
Boshi: I guess I missed one  
Yoshi: You, why?  
Boshi: Bowser's paying me a lot of Cookies stop the Yoshi Team. He wont pay me though if you're alive.  
  
Boshi pulls out a fire flower and open fires. Yoshi rolls out of the way and comes in kicking knocking the fire flower out of his hands. The kick then turns into a brawl as Boshi tackles Yoshi to the ground and proceeds to punch him in his gigantic nose. Though, Yoshi saw an opening and nailed Boshi right between the legs making his sun glasses fly off his head.  
  
Yoshi: You play dirty, I play dirty  
  
Boshi falls over to his side and Yoshi stands in front of him  
  
Boshi: And I'll continue to play dirty  
  
Boshi sucker punches Yoshi right between the legs and he also falls to the ground holding himself. But as both of them are squirming on the ground in pain, the fire flower comes into view. They scramble for it, but Yoshi kicks it out of range and throws a punch hitting Boshi right between the eyes. Then he followed up with an uppercut, but Boshi back flipped and kicked Yoshi in the chin. With Yoshi down, he went for a head lock and tried to break Yoshi's neck.  
  
Boshi: Come on, where's the snap  
  
He was almost there until a stray fireball hits Boshi in the arm. There stood the fisherman with the fire flower. Yoshi then reversed and trapped Boshi in a headlock and broke his neck instantly. The limp body slid out of Yoshi's hands and fell to the deck. Yoshi then followed up by kicking the body into the deep ocean.  
  
Yoshi: Thank you  
Man: No problem  
  
The man observed the boat and noticed that it was starting to leak due to the fire flower.  
  
Man: I better call the coast guard  
  
1:56:29 AM  
  
A Lakitu cloud appears and gets Yoshi and the fisherman on to the cloud and heads for the Mushroom Kingdom  
  
Yoshi: Do you guys have a phone I could use?  
Pilot: Yes I do. Here  
Yoshi: Thank you (dial's number)  
Toad: Hello, Mushroom Kingdom Emergency Force. Toad speaking  
Yoshi: Toad, it's Yoshi  
Toad: Yoshi, where are you?  
Yoshi: In a Lakitu cloud over the sea side. Boshi was working with Bowser and set a bomb in the boat. I'm the only survivor  
Toad: Damn! Is Boshi still at large?  
Yoshi: No. I took care of him.  
Toad: I'm sorry that this happened...  
Yoshi: ... Is Mario there?  
Toad: He's alive, don't worry. And right now we are tracking Peach.  
Yoshi: Great. I should be there in 15 minutes.  
Toad: See ya  
  
The chopper flew west towards Mushroom Kingdom while Peach continues to talk with Mario as Bowser and Wario watch and listen.  
  
2:00:00 AM - TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. From 2:00 AM to 3:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
This chapter takes place between 2:00 AM and 3:00 AM  
On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Mushroom Kingdom Castle - 2:00:00 AM  
  
Mario is still on the cell phone with Peach as Toad is on the computer trying to track Peach's location.  
  
Peach: How's the progress going?  
Mario: Toad?  
Toad: There's too many variables. Right now all I can tell is that you are somewhere in the North West, possibly in the Forest Maze.  
Mario: Toad says you might be in the Forest Maze  
Peach: Forest maze?  
  
Bowser and Wario's location  
  
Wario: Forest maze? They've got a track on our location. Bowser, do something  
Bowser: Now would be a good time. Troopas, stop her  
KT: Yes sir  
  
Back at Peach's location  
  
Peach: Mario, this whole experience has me thinking and well...  
KT: Freeze Princess  
  
The Koopa Troopas burst in and grab Peach putting her in hand cuffs and taking the phone  
  
Mario: Peach? Peach! Please answer!  
  
There's nothing but silence, then breathing is herd  
  
Mario: Who is this?  
Wario: Hello Cousin  
Mario: Wario. What are you doing there?  
Wario: Why don't you come here and find out. Come alone *click*  
Mario: Darn. Toad, what do you have?  
Toad: They are somewhere in the forest maze. Somewhere deep, that's all I can say.  
Mario: ... I'll be back. I've got something to take care of  
  
Mario runs out the door  
  
***  
Bowser's hideout - Forest Maze - 2:09:07 AM  
  
Wario walks over to Luigi and picks him up and starts carrying him out the door  
  
Peach: What are you going to do with him?!  
Wario: Bait  
Peach: Damn you...  
  
Wario walks out the door and to his yellow corvette where bowser is waiting  
  
Wario: What are you doing here Bowser?  
Bowser: Just to wish you good luck  
Wario: I don't need luck  
Bowser: You never know with Mario  
  
Bowser walks off and Wario gets into his car and drives off towards the edge of the Forest Maze where it meets with Toad's Turnpike  
  
***  
Mushroom Castle - 2:16:19 AM  
  
A little bit after Mario left, another Lakitu Cloud appears and Yoshi hops out heading for the war room  
  
Yoshi: Yo!  
Everyone: Hi Yoshi!  
Yoshi: What's the situation so far?  
King: Bowser has... YAWN! ... Kidnapped the princess  
Toad: King, you look tired. You should sleep, I think your advisors could help us from here  
King: You're right. I need to be ready this morning. I'll send them on my way up. By the way, where's Mario?  
Toad: Uh... He went somewhere. He'll be back in a little bit  
King: Okay  
  
The king went up to his room  
  
***  
Outside Forest Maze - 2:26:52 AM  
  
Mario's truck drives up and there is Wario standing there with Luigi tied up and KOed  
  
Wario: All right Mario. Before you go off and try to be a hero, drop all your weapons  
Mario: Hmm, you know me too well  
  
Mario throws to Wario all his fire flowers  
  
Mario: There you go  
Wario: No no. Give me your hammer  
Mario: Dang, I was hoping you wouldn't find this  
Wario: He... Now before you get Luigi back I need for you to do a couple things for us  
Mario: Like what?  
Wario: Go back to the castle and get us this computer disk. (throws Mario a picture of the disk) If you fail, Luigi here is dead  
Mario: I remember this. Toad is deciphering it right now  
Wario: That's right, we want to make sure he doesn't. When you get it, switch it with this so no attention is gathered  
Mario: All right then  
Wario: Oh, wear this too. (Throws Mario an ear piece) I can here everything you do, say, and hear. I don't want you telling anybody about this. Nobody better find out or it curtains for your brother  
Mario: You psychopath...  
Wario: So... Go now!  
  
Mario gets back in his car and starts driving back to Mushroom Castle. Wario gets back into his corvette and starts driving towards the hideout. After a few minutes he reaches it, he goes to the transmission room. Just as he picks up the microphone, Bowser walks in.  
  
Bowser: Did it work?  
Wario: It sure did. We should have that disk in no time  
Bowser: Great (Walks over to Luigi) I'll put him back in his cell  
  
Bowser walks out the door with Luigi. Wario talks into the Microphone  
  
Wario: Let us begin Mario  
  
***  
Mushroom Castle - 2:35:05 AM  
  
The three top advisors walk of the king walk in  
  
Advisor1: Hello, my name is Tim  
Advisor2: Hello, my name is Don  
Advisor3: Hello, my name is Henry  
Toad: Glad you are here. Right now we are working around the clock to find the princess. Hopefully we'll get her back before the ceremony starts  
Tim: What are you working on  
Toad: One of the Koopa Troopas drop this while kidnapping the princess. So far I've decoded 12%, but it appears to be an attack plan. This could give us an edge against Bowser  
Don: Good idea. Keep us posted  
  
Suddenly Mario walks in  
  
Mallow: Hey Mario, you're back. Did you find anything?  
Mario: Uh...  
Wario: No you didn't...  
Mario: No. I, I didn't find anything  
Mallow: Are you sure? You look nervous  
Mario: I'm fine!  
Wario: Keep it calm  
Mario: Sorry...  
Yoshi: Who are you talking to?  
Mario: I'm sorry. I'm just kind of stressed about all this going on. I'll be in my office  
  
Mario walks off as the advisors start to talk among themselves. Don walks up to Mario  
  
Don: Mario, you look tired. You should go to bed and sleep  
Mario: No, it's my duty to make sure the princess is safe  
Don: You appear to be hiding something  
Mario: What?  
Don: Admit it. You're working for Bowser, aren't you?  
Mario: That's insane  
Don: Is it?  
Mario: Yes! Please go away right now!  
  
Don leaves the room  
  
Wario: Tick tock Mario. You better switch that disk  
Mario: I have to wait for the right time  
Wario: Well, I guess you're right, but let me just say you have till 6 AM to get back here. I think that's plenty of time, don't you?  
Mario: I hope you burn in hell  
Wario: You shouldn't say that about family Mario  
  
Mario proceeds out of the office and walks up to Toad  
  
Mario: How's it going Toad?  
Toad: Well, I have 13% of the card decoded  
Wario: That's too much, get it from him now  
Mario: Listen, Yoshi need to talk to you about something  
Toad: Really?  
Mario: Yah, he's in the garden  
Toad: Okay  
  
Toad runs off and Mario looks around and finds no one else in sight he quickly switches the disk and starts to walk off. Toad returns just as Mario heads out the door.  
  
Toad: What was that all about? Something's up with Mario?  
  
Toad goes back to the computer and continues his work  
  
2:48:27 AM  
  
Mario gets into his pick up  
  
Wario: Before you start driving I should warn you, this game is about to get more interesting. I need you to meet me at the center of Mushroom Park. We'll make our exchange there.  
Mario: Let's see, that's about 20 minutes away. I can make it  
Wario: Can you?  
Mario: What are you talk about?  
Wario: You'll see.  
  
Mario starts to drive off. Meanwhile, in the war room of the Mushroom Kingdom castle  
  
Toad: That's strange?  
  
Don the advisor walks up  
  
Don: What?  
Toad: Well, I was at 13% complete, but I put in one more calculation in and the whole thing is now decoded  
Don: Hmm... Let's see the info. What? Secrets plans?  
  
Toad clicks on the file and an internet file appears with a picture slowly loading  
  
Toad: What the...  
Tim: Could this be true?  
Toad: Let's calm down. This might be a mistake  
Tim: We can't take that chance. If the princess's life is in danger, we can't take that chance. Mario must be be detained now  
Toad: Okay. I'll trust you  
  
Toad picks up the phone and calls the Mushroom Task Force. On the screen is a plan that involves Mario planning to betray the Mushroom Kingdom and help take it over for Bowser and a picture of Mario shaking Bowser's hand.  
  
***  
Toad's Turnpike - Northbound - 2:54:07 AM  
  
Mario is just driving down the road until a police car stops him  
  
Mario: What the...  
Wario: he he he  
Mario: What are you laughing about?  
Officer: Hello Mario. I know that this is going to sound strange, but we have reason to believe you might be working for Bowser. We have to detain you until further notice  
Mario: I can't, I have somewhere I need to be. It's a matter of life or death  
Officer: I'm sorry, but I have my orders.  
Mario: Please forgive me for what I'm about to do  
  
Mairo hit's the petal to the medal and starts driving off. The officer panics and quickly gets into his car to give chase.  
  
Mario: What's going on Wario?  
Wario: That disk I gave you. I've got everyone believe you are working for us  
Mario: You're pushing me  
Wario: Just don't get caught by the police, good luck...  
  
Wario continues to laugh as Mario continues speeding down the road. Toad continues working on the computer to figure out more about the disk. Peach is still a nervous wreak being in the prison.  
  
3:00:00 AM - TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Sorry, that chapter didn't have much action like the rest, but the next one will have plenty of action. Until then... 


	4. From 3:00 AM to 4:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
This chapter takes place between 3:00 AM and 4:00 AM  
On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Toad's Turnpike - 3:00:00 AM  
  
Driving as fast as he can, Mario continues down Toad's Turnpike to get away from the police.  
  
Wario: How you going to get out of this situation Mario?  
  
Mario looks around his car for something to use. There, in the back seat was a red turtle shell. He didn't hesitate to pick it up and launch it out the back window.  
  
Officer1: Mario just threw something at us  
Officer2: LOOK OUT!!!  
  
The turtle shell collides and the three police cars following crash in a big car heap. Mario turns off the turnpike and continues on to the park.  
  
Officer: All units in the Park District, be on the look out for a red pick up truck. Capture immediately.  
  
***  
Mushroom Castle - 3:06:01 AM  
  
Toad is typing away on the computer and suddenly the phone rings, but Henry runs up and picks it up.  
  
Henry: King's advisor here  
Officer: Mario is currently on the run from us. Right now he's in the park district  
Henry: Get all the Police and Lakitu Clouds out there and find him. Use any force necessary. That's an order!  
  
Henry slams down the phone  
  
Henry: What did I tell you, Mario is a trader  
Toad: I don't know. Something still doesn't seem right  
  
Yoshi was listening in on the whole thing and runs outside with Tim observing him. As soon as Yoshi gets outside he gets to a pay phone and calls Mario  
  
Yoshi: Come on. Pick up. Mario  
Mario: Yoshi? Listen, you caught me at a bad time  
Yoshi: No, tell me the truth now. What's going on?  
Wario: Don't tell him Mario  
Mario: I can't tell you. I'm sorry but you have to trust me  
Yoshi: We've been friends for a long time. Just tell me  
  
Mario hangs up and Yoshi just looks at the phone confused  
  
Yoshi: Maybe the disk was right  
  
***  
Mushroom Kingdom - Park District 3:10:30 AM  
  
Mario is driving down a long narrow street when suddenly there is a wall of police driving in front of him. He quickly turns around and there's a wall of police behind him. Unsure what to do, he starts to panic. One of the officers walks out of his car with a loud speaker  
  
Officer: We have you surrounded Mario! Surrender now, you are risking your life!  
Mario: I guess I have no choice  
Wario: Giving up Mario?  
Mario: Never  
  
The stand off lasts for a few minutes. Out of nowhere, Mario kicks his car into high gear using Mushroom Power driving straight at the police. The officers start to panic.  
  
Mario: Now!  
  
Combined with a boost of energy, hitting the breaks, and turning to the left suddenly the car flips into the air, over the police officers and landing on it's wheels perfectly allowing Mario to drive off freely. The officer throws his hat to the ground  
  
Officer: Darn!  
Mario: Yahoo! Mama meya what a move!  
Wario: You got lucky Mario  
Mario: Who cares  
  
Suddenly, his front right tire pops and Mario's car flips out and crashes into a item shop. While slightly injured, he pulls himself out of the car still ready to run. The police weren't far behind.  
  
Mario: Where to go now?  
Wario: Tell you what, I'm going to give you a one up. Head for the Park District Mall, you may find something good there  
Mario: Okay  
  
3:17:29 AM  
  
Mario starts running towards the mall with the police close behind. There was a party going on at the time for the celebration of Princess Peach becoming queen. There were plenty of cars and Mario slid under one of them.  
  
Officer1: Dang, we lost him!  
Officer2: I saw him run towards the mall! Everyone spread out!  
  
The officers started looking around the lot for Mario. Mario continued to duck under cars to keep one step ahead, then his opportunity came. A drunk guy was getting into his car, so Mario ran over to him  
  
Mario: Excuse me sir?  
Drunk: What?  
Mario: You look too drunk to drive. Mind if I drive you home?  
Drunk: Oh, sure  
  
Taking the keys, he got in and started to drive off. All was going well until  
  
Drunk: Hey, aren't you Mario?  
Mario: Yes  
Drunk: Cool! (Sticks head out Window) Hey everyone, I in a car with Mario!  
Mario: Mama meya!  
  
The police takes notice and quickly get into their car to give chase. Mario slams down on the pedal  
  
***  
Mushroom Castle - 3:24:20 AM  
  
Tim is on the phone  
  
Tim: All right. Go to level four action  
  
Tim hangs up the phone and turns to the people  
  
Tim: All right everyone, Mario has just taken a hostage  
Toad: What is it with you and making Mario look like a bad guy  
Tim: As I've said before. I'm not taking any chances. By the way, where's Yoshi?  
Yoshi: Right here  
  
Yoshi walks in  
  
Tim: I don't want you out of my sight. You're a good friend of Mario, how do I know you're not working with him  
Yoshi: You're turning this into a witch hunt. The king would never act like this  
  
Tim just stares into his eyes and then walks off. Mallow walks up to Yoshi  
  
Mallow: I tell you, those three are acting very weird  
Yoshi: I hear that  
  
***  
Park District - 3:30:51 AM  
  
Mario takes a sudden left and drives into the forest  
  
Drunk: Mario? This isn't the way back to my house?  
Mario: We're taking a short cut  
Drunk: Cool  
  
They continue down a unpredictable path avoiding trees and bushes. The police isn't far behind and the car continues to get scratched up  
  
Drunk: Mario! Look out!  
  
Up ahead was a cliff  
  
Mario: Jump!  
  
Mario opens the door, grabs the drunk, and jumps out the side just as the car flies over the cliff. After landing, they run for it as the car burst into flames as it hits the bottom. Out of view from the police, they drive up and see the explosion  
  
Officer: This is Officer Dave. Suspect has driven over cliff and is presumed dead  
  
***  
Mushroom Castle - 3:36:15 AM  
  
Don: What? Really? Are you sure? Okay  
  
Don hangs up the phone  
  
Don: Everyone listen up! Mario may have been killed in a car crash! They are still looking for a body, but I have advised officers to still be on alert.  
Everyone: What?  
Yoshi: What happened?  
Don: From eyewitness reports from cops, Mario drove a stolen car over a cliff  
Toad: Darn  
Yoshi: Hmm...  
  
Yoshi walks back out side and Tim walks up to him  
  
Tim: I thought I told you to keep in my sight  
Yoshi: Hey, I have to make a phone call  
Tim: Too bad  
  
***  
Park Forest - 3:40:01 AM  
  
Mario starts running for it while the cops observe the crash  
  
Drunk: Where are we going Mario?  
Wario: Yah, where are you going to go Mario?  
Mario: Listen to me carefully. You're home is that way. Go that way and don't stop  
  
Mario pointed where the police were  
  
Mario: Don't tell anyone I was here, okay?  
Drunk: But why?  
Mario: It's for the sake of the princess  
Drunk: OH! Okay, anything for the princess  
  
The drunk stumbles off in the cops direction  
  
Mario: Mama meya. Okay Wario, I'm near Mushroom Park. Where are you  
Wario: Just keep wandering until you see a yellow car  
Mario: Ok...  
  
Mario suddenly hears cops come his way  
  
Mario: Darn  
  
Mario runs and jumps into the trees to get away from the cops. They are looking around  
  
Officer: Darn, we lost him again  
Mario: Man, what was I thinking  
  
Suddenly, his cell phone starts to ring  
  
Mario: No  
  
The officers look up and there he is  
  
Officer: Freeze (pulls out fire flower)  
  
Mario starts jumping from tree to tree to get away. Along the way he picks up the phone  
  
Yoshi: Mario?  
Mario: Yoshi?! Man, you caught me at a bad time  
Yoshi: Sorry, but what you still haven't explain why you're doing this  
Mario: As I've told you before, I can't sorry  
  
Mario hangs up the phone leaving Yoshi to ponder  
  
3:46:58 AM  
  
Yoshi: What is he up to?  
  
Suddenly Tim bursts into the office and rings Yoshi by the scruff of his neck  
  
Tim: You! I've told you not to get out of my sight!  
  
Tim throws him across the room and rings him by his neck again  
  
Tim: This is a time of crisis! Quit defying me!  
  
Yoshi had enough and punched Tim in the face with his tongue and started beating the crud out of Tim. Some guards came in and restrained Yoshi  
  
Tim: Take him away boys. He's working with Mario  
Yoshi: You won't get away with this Tim  
  
Everyone watches as Yoshi is taken to the down stares prison  
  
Guard: That should hold you  
Yoshi: Let me out of here!  
  
***  
Mushroom Park - 3:51:22 AM  
  
Mario finally looses the cops and starts searching around the yellow car. After a few minutes of searching, there's Wario sitting in his car. Mario walks up and takes the ear piece out  
  
Mario: Wario! I'm here  
  
Wario gets out of is car  
  
Wario: Wow you made it, but sadly you're brother isn't here  
Mario: What? You said I had till six  
Wario: You do, but I have one more task for you to do  
Mario: No way  
Wario: Okay, if you don't want to see you're brother again  
Mario: Fine, what is it?  
Wario: Take this Parcel  
Mario: It's not a bomb, is it?  
Wario: Why yes it is. What I need you to do is set it on Golden Shroom Bridge  
Mario: That's on the other side of the city  
  
He hits Wario's car  
  
Wario: Hey, watch it. Just get it there before six and then you can have your brother back  
Mario: Okay  
Wario: And also, here's the key to activate the Babomb. You'll have about ten seconds. Plus, here's a car so you can get there. We need that bridge destroyed  
  
Wario uncovers a bush and reveals a Blue VW Beetle  
  
Wario: Good luck Mario. You'll need it  
Mario: I can't wait till you die  
Wario: Ha...  
  
Mario gets in and starts driving off south towards the Golden Shroom Bridge, but then he takes out what looks like a palm pilot  
  
Mario: Let's see if it works  
  
A dot starts flashing on a map  
  
Mario: Yes! The tracking device works! Now I can rescue Luigi and Peach  
  
Mario turns his car around and follows Wario's car  
  
4:00:00 AM - TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. From 4:00 AM to 5:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following chapter takes place between 4:00 AM and 5:00 AM On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Peach.  
  
4:00:00 AM  
  
As Wario continues to drive down the road towards his secret hideout, Mario continues to track him. He then picks up his cell phone and calls the Mushroom Castle war room.  
  
Tim: Hello?  
  
Mario: Oh, uh.  
  
Tim: Who is this?  
  
Mario: *cough* (Deep voice) Hello, this is Mallow's father. It is very important that I talk to him  
  
Tim: Oh, okay. Just a moment  
  
Mario: Well that was easy  
  
About a minute passes and Mallow picks up the phone  
  
Mallow: Hey dad, what are you doing up so early?  
  
Mario: Listen up Mallow, this is Mario  
  
Mallow: Mario?  
  
Mario: Don't say my name. It is very important that nobody knows I'm talking to you. The princess' life is in danger  
  
Mallow: Okay.  
  
Mario: Now listen. I know that disk says I'm working for Bowser, but that's not the real disk. I'm innocent  
  
Mallow: How can I trust you?  
  
Mario: You are just going to have to; please Luigi's life is in danger too  
  
Mallow: Okay, but you owe me big time  
  
Mario: Thank you. Now please go to my house, I'll give you further instructions there Mallow: All right.  
  
Mallow puts down the phone and starts heading for the door. Tim suddenly stops him  
  
Tim: So how is your father doing Mallow?  
  
Mallow: Uh, he's fine. In fact he gave me a lead on this case. I'm going to check it out now  
  
Tim: Excellent! Mind if I come with  
  
Mallow: You're needed here. I'll be back in a little bit  
  
Tim: Hmm.  
  
Mallow runs off and Tim meets up with Henry  
  
Tim: I have a feeling Mallow knows something we don't. I should follow him  
  
Henry: Good idea. We can't take any risks  
  
Tim: I'll be back soon  
  
*** Forest Maze Hideout - 4:11:05 AM  
  
Wario continues driving down the dirt path just a few minutes away from the hideout  
  
Wario: (Thinking) This job just keeps getting better and better. I can't wait till we rule Mushroom Kingdom; I'm going to have so much when Mario blows up that bridge  
  
After a small trip, he finally drives up to the hideout and walks inside. There, Bowser is standing there watching the monitor of Peach's prison cell.  
  
Wario: How's it going Bowser?  
  
Bowser: She's up to something  
  
The monitor shows Peach digging through the hay with the fork she got from the dinner tray  
  
Bowser: What is she up to?  
  
Bowser and Wario look at each other for just a minute and then look at the screen again. The princess is gone  
  
Wario: What the?!  
  
Bowser grabs the microphone  
  
Bowser: Code red! Princess has escaped!  
  
The Koopa Troopas scramble around the facility and started heading for the prison cell. They carefully look around and try to find out what happened. They move around the hay and suddenly find an opening to a sewer.  
  
Bowser: Darn!  
  
Bowser rips off the door to the sewer  
  
Bowser: Find her NOW!  
  
KT: Yes sir!  
  
Several Koopa Troopas jump down into the sewer and start looking for Princess Peach  
  
Wario: I doubt she'll get far. Especially for what's down there  
  
Bowser: We need her alive though, so make sure of it  
  
Down in the sewer Peach is running for her life with a hoard of Koopa Troopas behind her. She suddenly reaches a fork in the road  
  
Peach: Left or right? Uh.  
  
KT: This way!  
  
Peach: Uh. Left  
  
She runs for it with all her might when suddenly she reaches a light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Peach: Freedom!  
  
Though, when she reached the end, it turned out to be a huge pit leading to the Naval Piranha. She stops herself just before she ran over the edge.  
  
Peach: Oh my god.  
  
KT: Freeze princess!  
  
Five troopas had her surrounded.  
  
KT: Don't do anything stupid now  
  
One ran up, but using her fighting skills she threw one troopa over her and threw him into the Piranha pit. Another one attack, but with a mighty slap he was down on the floor.  
  
KT: Sorry we have to do this  
  
The troopa set his fire flower to stun and fired KOing the princess on the spot. The remaining troopas pick her up and get her back to her cell  
  
*** Mushroom Kingdom - Mario's Pipe House - 4:23:16 AM  
  
Mallow drives up in his cloud mobile and puts it in park. The door was unlocked so Mallow just walks right in and picks up the phone  
  
Mario: Mallow?  
  
Mallow: Hey  
  
Mario: Good you made it. Okay, here's what I want you to do  
  
Mallow: I'm listening  
  
Mario: In the bottom left corner of the house is a hologram projector with sound  
  
Mallow: Why the heck do you have a hologram projector?  
  
Mario: Scares Monty Moles away when I'm working  
  
Mallow: Oh  
  
Mario: Try to program it to create a huge fake explosion. You do have an education in programming, right?  
  
Mallow: B+ man  
  
Mario: Good enough  
  
Mallow starts programming the device  
  
Mallow: So Mario, where are you anyway  
  
Mario: Heading for the secret hideout. Though, I'm not going to attack until that explosion is launched  
  
Mallow: I'll see what I can do  
  
Outside Mario's house, Tim sits in his car spying on Mallow  
  
Tim: This has gone on long enough  
  
4:31:42 AM  
  
Tim gets out of his car and walks up to the front door  
  
Mallow: So Mario, who keeps inventing all this stuff for you?  
  
Mario: Well, that's an interesting story  
  
Suddenly Tim nocks loudly on the door  
  
Mallow: Oh shoot!  
  
Mallow hangs up the phone and answers the door  
  
Mallow: Tim, what are you doing here?  
  
Tim: I should be asking you the same question  
  
Mallow: That lead my dad gave me, he said check Mario's house  
  
Tim: Really? Because I just talked to your dad and asked about the lead, and he didn't know what the hell I was talking about  
  
Mallow: Uh oh  
  
Tim: The police should be here in a couple minutes  
  
Mallow: You don't understand, Mario's just trying to rescue the princess  
  
Tim: Liar  
  
Tim throws a punch but misses allowing Mallow to throw his arm delivering a powerful uppercut to Tim's chin. He was thrown across the room and right out a window. With Tim out of the way, Mallow picked up the phone and called Mario  
  
Mallow: I've hit a run in with the king's advisors. I'm heading for the bridge now  
  
Mario: Mama meya  
  
Mallow grabs the hologram projector, runs out the door and hops into his cloud mobile, speeding away just before the police arrive  
  
*** Mushroom Castle - 4:36:52 AM  
  
The phone rings and Toad picks it up  
  
Toad: M.K.D.U. Toad speaking  
  
Tim: This is Tim  
  
Toad: What's going on?  
  
Tim: I have reason to believe Mallow is also an insider  
  
Toad: Tim, you have to stop making wild accusations  
  
Tim: He attacked me when I questioned him  
  
Toad: All right, try to bring him in  
  
Toad continues to type away at the computer when something comes to him  
  
Toad: Of course  
  
*** Forest Maze Hideout - 4:39:07 AM  
  
In his Blue VW, Mario drives up the dirt path with the hideout in view. As he puts the car in park, he looks at his clock.  
  
Mario: In ten minutes, Mallow should have it ready. I just hope he doesn't run into any trouble  
  
*** Toad's turnpike - Seven Miles from Golden Shroom Bridge - 4:42:39 AM  
  
Mallow is riding for his life with a whole bunch of Police Cars following behind, and Lakitu Clouds flying all around him. It only took a few more minutes for the bridge to come into view, but on the other side, there were a whole bunch more police officers.  
  
Mallow: Man, I really don't want to be doing this  
  
With a mighty skid, he stopped right in the middle of the bridge and walked out with the hologram projector. All the police stopped and got out of the car  
  
Officer: This is the M.K.P.D! Put down the device and slowly go down to the ground!  
  
Mallow: I suggest you leave right now! This. Is a bomb!  
  
Mallow continued to program the explosion into the device  
  
Officer: Stop what you're doing, or we'll open fire!  
  
Mallow: Too late  
  
Mallow hit the button and a timer started to count down from 10  
  
Officer: Oh my god! Everyone get the hell out of here!  
  
The officers retreated and Mallow jumped into his car. The timer finished and the entire area lit up with a bright red light followed by an earth shattering KA-BOOM!  
  
*** Forest Maze - 4:54:12 AM  
  
Bowser and Wario walked outside as they herd the explosion. They smiled as they saw the red light.  
  
Bowser: He did it. Wow  
  
Wario: What did I tell you? Well I better go meet up with Mario and give him his brother back  
  
Bowser: Let me go get him  
  
Bowser runs inside and comes back with a wrapped back that has Luigi's figure on it  
  
Wario: Something I don't understand, why are we giving Mario his brother back  
  
Bowser: Its just part of the evil plan  
  
Wario: Oh, okay. See you in an hour  
  
Bowser: Right  
  
Wario starts to drive off while Mario observes the whole thing  
  
Mario: I'll rescue Peach first, then my brother  
  
Mario hops from his hiding spot and runs towards the complex. Toad is still working on the computer, trying to figure out what's up with the disk. And Mallow comes out from his car to see a whole bunch of Police surrounding him.  
  
5:00:00 AM - To be continued. 


	6. From 5:00 AM to 6:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following chapter takes place between 5:00 AM and 6:00 AM  
  
On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Peach.  
  
Forest Maze Hideout - 5:00:00 AM  
  
Through the darkness, Mario runs from tree to tree as he heads to the hideout. There were about a dozen koopa troopas surrounding the complex armed to the teeth with fire flowers.  
  
Mario: Mama Meya. How am I going to get past this?  
  
He started thinking long and hard while kicking around a stone, and then out of the blue he came up with something. He started playing hacky sac with amazing moves as he bopped it into the air and nailed it towards another part of the forest. This picked up a troopa's attention  
  
KT1: What was that?  
  
KT2: I don't know. You go check it out  
  
KT1: Why should I check it out?  
  
KT2: You're closer  
  
KT1: Oh.  
  
The koopa troopa walks over to the location being careful. He pops his head in and starts looking around  
  
KT: Hmm. Nothing here  
  
Mario: Got you  
  
With his hammer, Mario drove the troopa's head right into the ground  
  
Mario: Now let me see what you got  
  
A single fire flower was all the troopa had  
  
Mario: I guess this will have to do  
  
Being careful not to get caught, he lifted the petals of the fire flower to be more shaped like a rose making the fire flower a silencer  
  
Mario: Let's get ready to rumble  
  
*** Mushroom Castle - 5:09:41 AM  
  
The cops throw Mallow with Yoshi into the jail cell  
  
Tim: You disappoint me Mallow. I thought you were one of the good guys  
  
Mallow: I am. Mario is innocent I tell you  
  
Tim: Save it for court. I hope you hang  
  
Tim walks off as Mallow turns to Yoshi  
  
Mallow: Hey Yoshi  
  
Yoshi: Ha, so you're here too. How did that happen?  
  
Mallow: Mario needed some help rescuing the princess. Of course that dumbass Tim keeps going on with his witch-hunt  
  
Yoshi: You mean Mario is innocent  
  
Mallow: Of course, Bowser and Wario just set him up  
  
Yoshi: If only Tim would listen  
  
Mallow: You know I never really liked that guy. He's always acted like an asshole  
  
Yoshi: You're telling me. I wonder why the king puts up with him  
  
Mallow: Well, his determination and quick thinking is what keeps is what pulls the Kingdom through tough times. But he has an ego and keeps thinking he's always right  
  
Yoshi: Wait till the king realized that he screwed up big time. That asshole will be out of here for sure.  
  
The two give each other a high five and start to laugh as the three advisors observe them on tape. Tim's eye starts to twitch heavily  
  
Henry: Hmm. Usually the bad guys confess when they don't know that they're being watch  
  
Don: He's got a point. Maybe we were wrong  
  
Tim: So they think I'm a dumb ass, huh? Well I'll show them an asshole  
  
Tim walks off  
  
Don: You know, after this experience, I think he truly is an asshole  
  
Henry: We have to inform the king  
  
Don: Wait, I want to see how this turns out  
  
*** Forest Maze Hideout - 5:16:16 AM  
  
The swarm of guards made it hard for Mario to aim, so he started getting a little closer by falling to the ground and crawling. Then out of nowhere, one of the guards turned around and looked in Mario's direction. Though it was dark, and so it was hard to see if anyone was out there. This was Mario's chance, so he took aim with his silencer and fired knocking the guard on his back.  
  
Mario: All right  
  
Another guard came by to see what was going on. Taking notice to the fallen guard, he took extra guard with his fire flower.  
  
KT: Who's out there!?  
  
Mario fired another shot, taking out the second guard, and then started running for the door. But a rock got in his away and Mario tripped turning off the silencer and firing a shot. All the guards took notice  
  
KT1: Hey, who's that?  
  
KT2: Mario!  
  
KT3: Get him!  
  
With all he was worth, Mario ran for the door, which a koopa troop was in the middle of opening from the inside. Mario shoved him out of the way and shut the door. He then aimed his fire flower at the control panel and made sure the door wouldn't open for a while  
  
KT: Don't worry, there's other ways in  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Mario pulls out that ba-bomb Wario gave him. He flips open the back and starts messing with the timer. It is reset from 5 seconds to 1 hour until detonation. He then puts the key in and puts it into an air vent.  
  
*** 6:22:40 AM - 0:59 until detonation  
  
Mario: I hope this is enough time  
  
He then runs off down the hallway to find Peach. But trouble wasn't too far ahead, several troopas were heading his way, and they weren't happy. This time, instead of being armed with Fire Flowers, they were armed with Bullet Bill Launchers.  
  
Mario: Wow. I've got to get my hands on one of those  
  
Mario turns the silencer back on and takes aim. With three shots the troopas were taken down and Mario got his hands on one of those launchers. Suddenly, a whistling noise started heading his way. Turning around, Mario started to freak out and hit the ground as a bullet bill flew over his head and blew up the wall behind him  
  
KT1: Did I get him?  
  
KT2: Maybe  
  
In the smoke, Mario went through the crack in the wall and made a break for it. Though he still found himself lost in the facility  
  
Mushroom Castle - 6:30:32 AM  
  
Mallow and Yoshi are still in the prison cell.  
  
Mallow: You think Mario is doing all right?  
  
Yoshi: Yah, I think so  
  
Suddenly Mushroom Guards led by Tim walk up  
  
Yoshi: What do you want?  
  
Tim: Well, since we have reasons to believe the two of you are working for Bowser, I need to make sure you're not hiding anything. Guard! I want you to take these two every kind of search you can think of. And I mean EVERY  
  
Yoshi and Mallow's eyes widen  
  
Yoshi: That's it! You are so dead when I get out of here  
  
Tim: Guards, you have your orders  
  
Tim grins and starts walking off whispering in their ears  
  
Tim: That's what you get for calling me an asshole  
  
Mallow and Yoshi are dragged off to a room marked 'Private'  
  
Mallow: Mario owes up big time for this  
  
Yoshi: I hear that.  
  
*** Forest Maze Hideout - 6:37:17 AM - 0:44 until detonation  
  
Like a Monty mole, Mario crept through the ventilation shaft looking for Princess's prison cell. The shaft soon came to an end and he found himself in a narrow hallway.  
  
Mario: With the way that shaft was aiming, it would appear that I'm underground  
  
KT1: (Down the hall) So I told the guy, you can kiss my.  
  
Mario: Oh crap  
  
Mario started running down the hall towards some unknown location. To his left, a door left open by some careless guard. With no other choice, Mario hopped through it and shut it quickly listening for the guards to pass by. It was some luck though that they continued talking right in front of the door, so Mario turned around and observed the room  
  
Voice: What are you doing here!  
  
Mario: Oh man, not now.  
  
Mario had found himself in a weight lifting room with the Koopa Kid Morton Koopa Jr. working out.  
  
Morton: Ah Mario, we meet again. How long has it been?  
  
Mario: Not since our last encounter in Dinosaur Land  
  
Morton: Too long. So you're trying to rescue the princess, huh?  
  
Mario: You got it  
  
Morton: Ha, well then.  
  
Morton jumps up into the air and launches a mighty kick just missing Mario. Wilding his hammer, Mario tries to counter but Morton jumps all over the walls like a rubber ball.  
  
Mario: Damn, are you on some kind of sugar rush?  
  
Morton: Please, I've been training all these years for my revenge for my pathetic defeat against you. I've trained in marshal arts for years, and those skills couldn't even defeat you  
  
Mario: You have a lot of rage in you. Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Morton: Up yours!  
  
The two clash again and continue to fight  
  
*** Forest Maze Hideout - Control Room - 5:46:50 AM - 0:35 until detonation  
  
Bowser stands there working on his computer when footsteps are herd. Spinning in his chair, Bowser turns around to see who it was. The person could not be seen in the shadows, but Bowser knew he was there  
  
Bowser: How many times have I told you not to do that? Listen, Mario is on the base and I think now is the time for you to destroy him  
  
????: Yes  
  
Bowser: I know for sure, you will not fail me  
  
????: Yes  
  
Bowser: Go now, he was last seen in the lower levels  
  
????: Yes  
  
Sounds of footsteps lead to the exit of the room as Bowser goes back to his computer  
  
*** Training Room - 5:50:23 AM - 0:31 until detonation  
  
There stands Mario and Morton, both kneeling and panting because of the fight  
  
Mario: I must say, you're fighting skills have improved. But I have no time for this Morton: Too bad  
  
They continue to clash until Mario finally finds an opening in Morton's attack. Morton launched his right hand and Mario ducked. His face was open and Mario performed an uppercut with his hammer breaking Morton's jaw, and throwing across the room Koing him instantly  
  
Mario: That was interesting. How much time do I have left?  
  
Looks at watch  
  
Mario: Mama Meya! That isn't much  
  
Suddenly, at the door of the weight room guards were trying to break in. Mario had the door locked ahead of time and tried to find a way out. With luck, he found that the room had a ventilation shaft and Mario climbed through it with ease. It only took a minute and Mario was home free running down the hallway to find the princess. Suddenly, a shadowed figure was at the end of the hall way  
  
Mario: Who's there?  
  
Mario took a closer look and there he stood. Luigi.  
  
Mario: Luigi? What are you doing here? I thought Wario had you  
  
Luigi: I escaped. It was easy with what you can do with your resources  
  
Mario: Oh, well I'm glad you're here. Do you know where the princess is being held?  
  
Luigi: Sure I do. It's just down this hall  
  
The two run down the hall with Mario as the lead. Suddenly, Luigi runs up and nails Mario from behind making him fall to the ground and black out. The last image he saw before everything went blank was Luigi grinning with an evil smile  
  
Mario: Why.  
  
Luigi: .  
  
With Mario KOed on the ground, Luigi picks up a radio  
  
Luigi: I have Mario in section 4-D. Request a pick up crew  
  
A bunch of troopas ran down the hall and carry Mario away as Luigi walks down the hall in the opposite direction.  
  
6:00:00 AM - 0:21 until detonation  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
For anyone who's confused, everything will be answered in the next chapter so hold tight. 


	7. From 6:00 AM to 7:00 AM

Author's Note: First, I'd like to thank all my readers for your reviews. You've really inspired me to keep writing this fan fiction. Anyway, I have to tell you it's hard to write this so I'm making every effort to keep this story interesting. Please keep the reviews coming, and so on with the fan fiction.  
  
Super Mario 24  
  
The following chapter takes place between 6:00 AM and 7:00 AM On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Peach.  
  
Forest Maze Hideout - 6:00:00 AM  
  
Luigi walks into the control room where Bowser is waiting for him  
  
Bowser: Thanks Luigi, I couldn't of done it without you  
  
Luigi: No need for thanks Bowser, this was personal. Anyway, shouldn't you be taking care of something else?  
  
Bowser: Oh, I almost forgot  
  
Bowser picks up a phone and starts dialing a number. Wario picks up  
  
Wario: Bowser?  
  
Bowser: Hello Wario  
  
Wario: Hey, it's 6 o'clock and Mario hasn't shown. Should I take Luigi out now?  
  
Bowser: Actually, I've called because you're off the mission  
  
Wario: What are you talking about?  
  
Bowser: Listen, nothing personal but I just needed you for the money. And now that all of it is in my bank account I don't need you anymore so, besides I have a real Mario Brother working with me. I can't lose!  
  
Bowser presses a small button.  
  
Bowser: I was hoping to destroy you and Mario at the same time, but stuff happen. See ya. *click*  
  
Wario: Huh  
  
Wario reaches in the back and opens the bag that he though had Luigi in it and turns out to have a ton of bob-ombs in it  
  
Wario: Oh, that son of a.  
  
From a view outside the car, the bombs explode and tearing apart the car sending parts everywhere. All that's left is a flaming heap of metal  
  
Bowser: Ho ho ho, I love being wicked  
  
Luigi: To tell you that truth, I never liked him  
  
Bowser: Family, who needs them  
  
Luigi: Don't you have kids?  
  
Bowser: Well yes, but they're more like little soldier  
  
Luigi: Ha, that's a good one  
  
Bowser: Let's check up on our guests.  
  
Bowser spins his chair around to the control panel and turns on a television screen. On it is Princess Peach and Mario tied by their wastes with their arms behind them, hanging above that piranha plant pit, Mario starts to awaken  
  
Mario: Where am I? What happened?  
  
Peach: Mario. Sorry we're in such a horrible situation right now?  
  
Mario: I've been in worse  
  
Peach: So what are we going to do?  
  
Bowser: I'll tell you what you're going to do. Start praying. Ha ha ha! You should have just done what we told you Mario, now you're going to be piranha food. Do you have any last requests? Mario: Bowser, what time it is?  
  
Bowser: Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. The time currently is 6:09 AM  
  
Mario: *Mumbling* About 13 minutes until detonation  
  
Peach: What are you talking about?  
  
Mario: Hold on Peach, we'll be out of here in a minute  
  
Mario frantically looked around for a way out. The vent in front of him was still open, so he reached into his back pocket and was able to pull out a knife.  
  
Mario: Peach, this is going to be dangerous so you are going to have to trust me on this. Okay?  
  
Peach: You know I always trust you  
  
Mario smiled and started to cut the rope and freed himself. He then jumped over to Peach and cut her free. While all this was going on, Luigi and Bowser were drinking champagne and paying no attention to Mario and Peach as they hopped from the rope to the ventilation.  
  
Luigi: Hey Bowser, look.  
  
Bowser: Huh? Oh crap!  
  
Bowser flipped through all his security cameras and found Mario and Peach hopping out of the vent shaft.  
  
Mario: We have to get out of here before the bob-omb goes off and brings this whole place down  
  
Peach: Right  
  
Bowser: Bob-omb!  
  
Luigi: We have to get out of here  
  
Bowser hits the panic escape alarm and they proceed to leave the facility towards the Lakitu cloud  
  
6:16:03 AM - 0:05 until detonation  
  
There was so much panic going on it was easy for Mario and Peach to escape. At the same time they went through the front door and hid in the bushes, the Lakitu Cloud with Luigi and Bowser took off.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 6:21:34 AM  
  
Everyone is at their post when suddenly they hear a huge explosion that wakes the king up. Everyone runs outside and sees the huge ball of fire from the Forest Maze. Toad goes to his communicator  
  
Toad: This is Toad! We have a situation in the forest maze! Get all troops and fire fighters over there, ASAP!  
  
Toad turns to Tim  
  
Toad: You better hope the princess is alive  
  
Tim: I'm sure she is.  
  
Tim walks off back in the castle with a sweat mark running down him  
  
Forest Maze - 6:25:29 AM  
  
Even after the bob-omb went off, there were still plenty of explosions and koopa troopa's flying everywhere. Mario and Peach still stayed covered to protect themselves for several more minutes until things started to clear up. The Lakitu Cloud landed and the remaining troops run up to them. Bowser and Luigi step out  
  
Bowser: All right, listen up! Chances are Mario and the Princess are still out there! Find them and eliminate them right NOW!  
  
Everyone scrambled as Bowser turns to Luigi as they walk back to the cloud  
  
Bowser: Why is it that everything I plan always goes wrong?  
  
Luigi: It's a good thing you come up with plenty of back up plans. Besides, if the troops don't defeat them I've got an old friend who might  
  
Bowser: Who?  
  
Luigi: You'll see  
  
Meanwhile, Mario and Peach uncover themselves from their hiding spot to see a swarm of guards after them  
  
Mario: RUN PEACH! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!  
  
KT1: There they are!  
  
KT2: Get them!  
  
Peach ran for it as Mario picked up the first object he could find, large stick. All the troopas open fired as Mario swung the stick around blocking them. The opportunity arrived and he let loose an assault taking down as many troopas as he could before they overpowered him. A stray shot hit Mario in his left arm and he was thrown back into a corner he could not escape  
  
6:32:47 AM  
  
Peach kept running until she felt something disturbing, she wanted to go back but was unsure how she could help. Suddenly, something fell to her feet and she now knew what to do. She ran as she picked up the item.  
  
KT: I'm going to enjoy this  
  
The troopa said as he aimed his fire flower. Mario just sat there, unsure of what to do next. Then out of nowhere, Peach ran in, picked up Mario, and flew up in the air with a big yellow cape  
  
KT: Aim for the sky!  
  
Peach continued to fly as far as she could to get away while a barrage of fireballs came at her at an alarming rate. All seemed well, until a stray fireball hit her in the back destroying the cape and sending her down. The troopas quickly surrounded them, making sure they didn't get away this time  
  
KT: Ready troops!  
  
Voice: STAY WHERE YOU ARE! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!  
  
Everyone looked up, 4 Lakitu clouds had everyone surrounded  
  
Officer: THIS IS THE M.K.P.D! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!  
  
Most did, while others ran for their lives. The officers quickly landed and arrested everyone  
  
Officer: Where's the princess!  
  
Peach: Right here!  
  
Officer: Thank goodness you're safe  
  
Peach: The real thanks should go to Mario  
  
All the officers that weren't busy looked at Mario and tackled him to the ground putting cuffs on him  
  
Peach: What's going on!  
  
Officer: We have reason to believe Mario is working for Bowser  
  
Peach: That's impossible, he just saved my life  
  
Officer: What?  
  
Mario: It's true. That picture was a set-up by Bowser to make you guys believe that I was the bad guy  
  
Officer: What?!  
  
Mario: Also, my brother Luigi is also working for Bowser  
  
Officer: No way.  
  
Mario: Sorry, but it's the truth  
  
Officer: I believe you, but I still have my orders  
  
Mario: I would probably try to escape this situation, but now that the princess is safe I'll go along with this  
  
Officer: Let's go  
  
Everyone got on the Lakitu cloud as they started to lift off. Over the horizon the sun start to go up making the sky a bright orange. Mario sighed relief knowing that it was all over as he looked towards princess. The pilot picked up his radio and started to call the castle  
  
Mushroom Castle - 6:47:18 AM  
  
The phone rings and Toads runs over to pick it up  
  
Toad: This is Toad  
  
Pilot: This is the pilot of the Lakitu Cloud N-64. We have the Princess and Mario safe and secure  
  
Toad: Excellent  
  
Suddenly the mike is passed  
  
Officer: This is Chief Benson, Mario has alerted us about some things and it's come to our attention that Mario may be innocent  
  
Toad: Really?  
  
Officer: Yes  
  
Toad: Could I speak to him?  
  
The mike is passed to Mario  
  
Mario: Listen, that picture is a fake  
  
Toad: How? I've looked it over and it has not be messed with  
  
Mario: Well, as another note. Luigi has teamed up with Bowser  
  
Toad almost fainted after hearing that  
  
Toad: You have to be kidding me  
  
Mario: I wish I was, but.  
  
Suddenly, the Lakitu Cloud flying next to the one Mario and Peach was in suddenly blows up. The radio also disconnected  
  
Toad: Mario? What the hell happened? Mario? Mario!  
  
Forest Maze - 6:55:19 AM  
  
Officer: What the hell happened!  
  
Pilot: The radar says someone's firing Bullet Bills at us!  
  
Another Lakitu Cloud blows up  
  
Officer: We're not safe up here! Land right away!  
  
Pilot: Yes.  
  
The third Lakitu Cloud blows up leaving them the only one left in the air  
  
Peach: My goodness, will this nightmare ever end?  
  
Mario: Don't worry. We'll make it  
  
The cloud started to land, until a Bullet Bill hit the side of the cloud making it burst into flames. The cloud started to go into a tailspin and then crashing into the ground causing a somewhat big explosion  
  
KT: We got them all  
  
Said a koopa troopa as he put down the Bullet Bill Launcher  
  
7:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	8. From 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following chapter takes place between 7:00 AM and 8:00 AM On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Peach.  
  
Forest Maze - Crash Site - 7:00:00 AM  
  
The Lakitu Cloud laid there a total wreck as the small fire started to get bigger. Mario started to wake up seeing the fire coming closer to him and his friends  
  
Mario: Mama meya.  
  
Mario dug himself out of the wreck and started to help everyone else out. The princess was the first, though she was hurting badly. Next was the officer, who had a massive head injury and was bleeding like mad. Finally, they all pulled out the pilot who was somewhat unharmed. After everyone was out, they started to run until  
  
Pilot: Wait, I forgot my lucky charm  
  
Mario: We don't have time  
  
The pilot didn't listen and went back to the wreck grabbing his key chain will a small action figure connected to it  
  
Pilot: I never go anywhere with out it  
  
Officer: Look out!  
  
Pilot: Huh  
  
Everyone hit the ground except the pilot who didn't see what was coming. The cloud suddenly blew up catching the pilot in the blast. Behind the wreck a couple of Koopa Troopas armed with Bullet Bill Launchers  
  
Officer: Damn  
  
Suddenly, the action figure on the Pilot's key chain landed right in front of Peach. She picked it up knowing what it was  
  
Mario: Let's run for it!  
  
They started to run, not stopping for anything. After a few minutes they found a good hiding place where the troopas walked right past them  
  
Mario: I guess we'll hide here. Ouch!  
  
Peach: Oh Mario, your arm  
  
Mario: I'm fine  
  
The injury to Mario's arm from the fireball earlier had really messed up his arm with the crash making it worse  
  
Peach: Here, let me help  
  
She put her hands on top of Mario's injury and started to concentrate. There was a bright glow and the wound started to disappear  
  
Peach: There you go  
  
Mario: Thank. Ouch!  
  
Peach: Take it easy. The muscle will still be soar for a couple hours  
  
Officer: Can you help me out?  
  
Peach: I'll try  
  
Peach put her hands on the head injury of the officer  
  
Peach: You may feel dizzy after this, so be careful  
  
She started to heal the officer, but since it was a wound on his head he started acting weird  
  
Peach: I'm no good with head injuries  
  
Mushroom Castle - 7:10:41 AM  
  
The King of the Mushroom Kingdom starts walking down the stairs into the war room in his bathrobe  
  
King: Will someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?  
  
Toad: King, glad to see you're up  
  
King: Where's my daughter and Mario  
  
Tim cuts in  
  
Tim: We believe Mario has kidnapped the princess to help Bowser take over the Mushroom Kingdom  
  
King: WHAT?!  
  
Toad: Please, give me a minute to explain  
  
Toad quickly explained what happened in the past 6 hours in less than a minute. After he finished, the King looked like he was going to have a heart attack. So was Tim  
  
Tim: Wait, Luigi is working for Bowser?  
  
Toad: Yah  
  
Tim: What about the picture?  
  
Toad: Check this out  
  
Toad brings up the picture on his computer and starts to make some changes. Tim was shocked for in the picture, it was really Luigi dressed up as Mario  
  
King: What do we do now?  
  
Toad: Peach and Mario are still stuck in the Forest Maze  
  
King: Can't we send more Lakitu Clouds?  
  
Toad: No, they have Anti Lakitu Weapons. I suggest...  
  
Tim: Wait, I'm the top advisor here! I should be giving the advice!  
  
King: After the stunts you pulled, I think you should just go home  
  
Tim: No  
  
King: Well then, you're fired  
  
Tim: What?  
  
King: You herd me. You're fired! Now get out!  
  
Tim: Ha, you haven't heard the last of me. I'll be back!  
  
The King turns back to Toad  
  
King: What do you suggest we do?  
  
Toad: We need to attack by land. Don, get over here  
  
Don: Yes  
  
Toad: Mobilize a land strike crew and get them over the Forest Maze right now  
  
Don: Yes sir  
  
Toad: Henry!  
  
Henry: Yes  
  
Toad: Where's Yoshi and Mallow?  
  
Yoshi and Mallow walk out of the room marked 'Private' limping  
  
Yoshi: Right here  
  
Toad: Sorry that Tim had that done to you two  
  
Mallow: Don't worry about it. Yoshi and I came up with a plan to kick his ass later  
  
Toad: Well, before you do that I was wondering if you two would be up for rescuing the princess and Mario from the forest  
  
Mallow: (Turns to Yoshi) I'm really getting tired of doing favors for Mario  
  
Yoshi: Ah, what are you going to do? (Turns to Toad) We'll do it  
  
Toad: Great, we're leaving in 15 minutes. Get ready  
  
Everyone runs off to get ready to go. Then suddenly, the King calls for Toad  
  
King: What should I do?  
  
Toad: Just sit tight. We've got this taken care off  
  
Mushroom Kingdom Slums - 7:21:48 AM  
  
In a small, run down bar in the bad side of the Mushroom Kingdom Bowser and Luigi are sitting and drinking. The phone starts to ring  
  
Bartender: Koopa May Cry, Bartender speaking... Just a sec  
  
He starts to hand the phone Bowser  
  
BT: It's for you  
  
Bowser: Hello?  
  
KT: This is Troopa 173! We still managed to keep the princess from returning to Mushroom Kingdom what should be done now!  
  
Bowser: Where are you?  
  
KT: Forest Maze!  
  
Bowser: It's too late to try a capture them, just take them out if you find them  
  
KT: Are you sure?  
  
Bowser: If the princess and Mario are taken out, it will be easier to take over. Just do what I say!  
  
KT: Yes sir!  
  
Bowser hangs up the phone and turns to Luigi  
  
Bowser: You know, you never told me why you decided to team up with me  
  
Luigi: Really? Well you can say I'm tired of living in my brother's shadow. Whenever he does something great he's praised over and whenever I do something great nobody recognizes it. I'm tired of being an understudy; I want to be the hero  
  
Bowser: Well (Puts his hand on Luigi's shoulder) When this place becomes the Koopa Kingdom, you can the true hero of it  
  
Luigi started to laugh out loud  
  
Luigi: That's good. Something I don't understand though is why you had to drug me at the beginning of this  
  
Bowser: Do you think it's easy to get people to think you've been captured?  
  
Luigi: I guess you're right. I think Mario has more experience with that  
  
Bowser: Come on have another drink  
  
Luigi: Sure  
  
Bowser calls for the Bartender for another drink and they continue to talk  
  
Forest Maze - 7:32:21 AM  
  
Everyone is still resting after that experience, Mario starts to stand  
  
Mario: I think my arm is starting to feel. Ouch!  
  
Peach: Please stay down Mario. I'm sure my dad is sending someone to save us right now  
  
Officer: I don't know  
  
The officer sounded somewhat woozy  
  
Peach: Be quite. You've still dizzy from the healing effects to your head  
  
Suddenly, there were footsteps  
  
KT: We haven't checked over here!  
  
Mario: Quiet  
  
They stayed quiet as a mouse as the troopas slowly walked by. The condition of the officer started to become worse, the head injury was getting to him. Then out of nowhere, he started to moan  
  
KT1:!!! What's that!  
  
KT2: FREEZE!!!  
  
Mario: Mama meya  
  
They started to stand up except for the officer who was still having trouble staying awake  
  
Peach: What's going to happen now?  
  
KT: We have orders to take all you out. Any last words  
  
Mario: This has to be the worst day of my life  
  
KT: You got that right  
  
The koopa took aim, and then all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light. The action figure, which was a Geno Doll, next to Peach's leg started to rise and grow. As the light cleared, there stood Geno himself  
  
KT1: What the  
  
KT2: Get him  
  
They open fired as Geno jumped to the side and fired his arms taking out both guards  
  
Mario: Geno? Is that you?  
  
Geno: You got that right  
  
Mario: It's been a while. But what are you doing here? Don't you have to protect star road  
  
Geno: You looked like you could use some help, so I thought I'd stop by and help  
  
Mario: That doesn't seem like you  
  
Geno: Do you want my help or not?  
  
Mario: Fine  
  
Geno: Then let's get out of here. It's not going to be easy, most of the troopas that were arrested got away because of the Lakitu Clouds being destroyed  
  
Mario: I'm sure more of the M.K.P.D will be arriving soon  
  
Geno: Maybe. Oh, and I think you may need this  
  
Geno pulled out a hammer  
  
Geno: You know, just in case  
  
Mario: Thanks  
  
And as Mario picked up the hammer they started running for it  
  
Outside Forest Maze - 7:48:33 AM  
  
Yoshi, Mallow, and a whole bunch of Police Officers stand there getting ready to fight their way through the forest. Yoshi was equipped double fire flowers, and Mallow was equipped with a trumpet designed to fire small Bullet Bills  
  
Mallow: Lock and load  
  
Yoshi: And get ready to go  
  
Officer: What's our strategy?  
  
Mallow: We sneak through the forest quietly. Take out anything with a red or green shell. Be careful not to shoot the princess, Mario, or any other survivors  
  
All the officers yell in agreement and start entering the forest. The first minute, Yoshi and Mallow didn't find anyone. But soon, they found 2 troopas still looking for the princess  
  
Yoshi: I'll take care of this, back me up  
  
Yoshi walks up slowly, and then whips out his tongue choking the koopa and breaking his neck. The other troopa starts freaking out and takes aim, but Mallow responded and fired back. One problem, he missed  
  
Mallow: Damn  
  
He calls out and more troopas start heading for them  
  
Mallow: More are coming this way  
  
Mallow fires all he can taking down a few, but not enough to get a victory. As he drops the empty magazine, Yoshi starts to complain  
  
Yoshi: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Mallow: We're going to need to fight sometime  
  
Yoshi: Well you need to work on your aim then  
  
They look at each other and then look at their challenge. Two of the troopas coming their way were armed with Bullet Bill Launchers  
  
Mallow: (Picks up transmitter) This is Team Y & M, what's going on Bravo team?  
  
Bravo: We may have found the princess  
  
Mallow: How do you know?  
  
Bravo: I over herd one of the troopas that the princess was near by. I would go and check by there are way too many troopas in this area  
  
Mallow: What's your location?  
  
Bravo: 134 by 421  
  
Mallow typed it into his computer and was shocked to see the location  
  
Mallow: That's kind of far, it's going to take us a...  
  
Yoshi: LOOK OUT!!!  
  
Yoshi tackles Mallow to the ground just as a huge Bullet Bill flies over them. Yoshi picks up the mike  
  
Yoshi: We have troopas on our ass. It's going to be a few minutes before we get there. Do not get involved until we get there or unless you need to. Over and out  
  
Mallow and Yoshi get back up and start running for it. Geno, Peach, and Mario who is currently holding the injured officer continue to run and fight their way through  
  
Mushroom Kingdom Slums - 7:54:32 AM  
  
Bowser and Luigi are in the middle of a game of billiards. Bowser was lining up the first shot when the phone suddenly rang. He tripped the shot and sent the cue-ball flying nailing Luigi right in the head  
  
Bowser: Oh shoot! Sorry about that Luigi  
  
Bartender: It's for you  
  
Bowser picks up the phone  
  
Bowser: Hello  
  
KT: This is troopa 021!  
  
Bowser: Do you have good news?  
  
KT: No! Somehow Geno has arrived and is plowing through our forces! Also, the King has sent out ground forces with Mallow and Yoshi as the lead commandos!  
  
Bowser: Keep fighting. Show no mercy and don't call me back until you have good news. Do you GET ME!!!  
  
He slams the phone and walks back to the pool table where Luigi is struggling to get back up  
  
Luigi: They still haven't finished?  
  
Bowser: Who am I kidding? They can't do crap. Time to call in the special force  
  
Luigi: Who?  
  
Bowser: You'll see  
  
Bowser picks up the phone and starts to dial  
  
8:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. From 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following chapter takes place between 8:00 AM and 9:00 AM On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Peach.  
  
Sleep-Well Hotel - Room 143 - 8:00:00 AM  
  
Even though the sun was up, it was dark in the room for all the windows were closed. Two shadowed figures were in the bed; one appeared to be a Red Yoshi while the other was sort of under the covers. Suddenly the phone rang, and the one under to covers gets up to answer the phone  
  
Red: (Guy's voice) Where you going baby? We're not done  
  
???: (Woman's voice) I'm expecting a call  
  
The second one sort of looked like a Yoshi in the shadow  
  
???: Hello?  
  
Bowser: Is this 'B'?  
  
B: Yes, who is this? You sound familiar  
  
The red Yoshi started to get up and turned on the lights. The lady on the phone was none other than the Pink Birdo  
  
Bowser: This is Wart  
  
B: Wart, it's been a long time, but please just call me Birdo. What do you need?  
  
Bowser: I herd you were in town and I was wondering if I could acquire your services  
  
Birdo: Oh, so you want to get funky, huh  
  
Bowser: Uh, maybe some other time. What I really need for you to do is to take out Princess Peach  
  
Birdo: Now you know I've tried, but couldn't  
  
Bowser: Don't worry. I have a plan this time, so just me at the bar Koopa May Cry. Besides I've herd your skills at being an assassin have improved  
  
Birdo: Same with my other skills. Okay, I'll see you in an hour. Also...  
  
Bowser: What?  
  
She hands up the phone and picks up a bow next to the phone. As she puts it on, the Red Yoshi stands up  
  
Red: Hey, we're not done here  
  
Birdo: Trust me we are  
  
As she started to walk of, the Red Yoshi grabbed her arm  
  
Red: I said we're not done  
  
Birdo: Well let me just say...  
  
She grabs his neck and throws him to the ground. Then with her massive boot, she stops down on his nose instantly breaking it. All that was left was a dead Yoshi and a large puddle of blood  
  
Birdo: Yoshi's are so pathetic  
  
She takes the guys wallet from his saddle and leaves the room  
  
Mushroom Kingdom Slums - 8:11:13 AM  
  
Meanwhile at the Bar, Bowser had just hung up the phone and was walking back to the billiards table  
  
Luigi: Why did you call yourself Wart?  
  
Bowser: It's my code name. I don't want to get into any trouble when dealing with the likes of her  
  
Luigi: Oh, I see...  
  
Luigi started to chuckle  
  
Bowser: Shut up  
  
Bowser shoves him to the side and continues his game  
  
Forest Maze - 8:15:59 AM  
  
With the troopas on their back, Mario, Peach, and Geno continue to run. It was hard since Peach was now carrying the officer. Mario was blocking the on coming fireballs and Geno fired back taking out anyone he could  
  
Mario: We really need to get out of this forest!  
  
Geno: Duh! The trouble it trying to find a path where there are no troopas!  
  
A small distance away, a couple troops of the M.K.P.D. were getting closer to Mario's location. He picked up his communicator and called Mallow and Yoshi. Though, Mallow and Yoshi were still on the run. As Yoshi cleared a path with his fire flower, Mallow was bringing up the rear-firing magazine after magazine of Bullet Bills  
  
Yoshi: How are you doing on ammo?  
  
Mallow: I have about 5 rounds left  
  
Yoshi: Save them. We'll need some when we find the princess  
  
Mallow put away his trumpet just as his communication device started to ring  
  
Mallow: This is team Y & W! Who is this?  
  
Alpha: This is team Alpha! We've made visual contact with the princess. Should we move in?  
  
Mallow: Not yet, let us get there first. We're not that far away  
  
Officer: Yes sir  
  
Mallow: Only move in if someone gets hit  
  
Officer: Yes sir  
  
And Mallow and Yoshi continued to fight through the forest  
  
Mushroom Castle - 8:22:23 AM  
  
Toad is watching the radar keeping tabs on the condition of the troops. The king walks up a frantic mess  
  
King: What's going on?  
  
Toad: Don't worry. The M.K.P.D. Task Force has been doing well  
  
King: Are you sure?  
  
Toad: Yes  
  
King: Really?  
  
Toad: YES! Please calm down!  
  
King: Sorry, I'm just worried. I don't want to see anything happen to my daughter  
  
Toad: We're all a little worried all right  
  
King: Right  
  
Suddenly, something came up on the radar  
  
Toad: What the hell...  
  
King: What is that?  
  
Toad: Something big  
  
Forest Maze - 8:26:24 AM  
  
Mallow and Yoshi finally caught up with the rest of the team and was ready to fight. The koopa troopas had finally back Mario and his friends into a corner, though with their backs turned the team open fired and brought most of them down  
  
Yoshi: YES!  
  
They ran up and took the rest down  
  
Mario: What took you all?  
  
Yoshi: That's twice you owe us  
  
Mario: I know, though this day has been total hell  
  
Mallow: Just glad to see you all are okay  
  
Peach: Please, let's go home  
  
After just taking one step the whole ground started to shake as a loud noise started to fill the air  
  
Yoshi: What now?!  
  
Trees started to demolish as the gigantic object emerged from the forest  
  
Mario: Mama Meya...  
  
Officer: Turtle Tank!!!  
  
And from the top of the tank Larry Koopa was driving  
  
Larry: HA, HA, HA!!!  
  
Mallow: Eat lead!  
  
Mallow loads up a magazine in his trumpet and open fired. He missed with every shot causing Larry to go into his tank. Then without warning, he fired a huge fireball from the front taking out a few police officers  
  
Mario: How are we going to deal with something like this?  
  
Yoshi: I have no idea  
  
The rampage of Larry continued  
  
Mushroom Kingdom Slums - 8:45:40 AM  
  
Bowser and Luigi continued to sit there waiting for the Birdo to arrive  
  
Bowser: So, are you going to want some action from Birdo after we're done?  
  
Luigi: Uh, no  
  
Bowser: Why not?  
  
Luigi: I have my reasons  
  
Bowser: It's Daisy, huh  
  
Luigi: I guess  
  
Bowser: I thought you were going to break up with her  
  
Luigi: I can't. It's just that there's something about her that makes feel like I have something to live for  
  
Bowser: Really? Well then, don't let her interfere with the mission. You got me?  
  
Luigi: I understand  
  
Suddenly the phone rings and the bartender answers as usual. It's handed to Bowser as it has been for the past couple of hours  
  
Bowser: Let me guess, you failed right?  
  
KT: *groans* Yes sir  
  
Bowser: Then why did you bother calling me?  
  
KT: It's Larry sir. He's finally gone nuts. He currently has hold of one of your Turtle Tank and is demolishing everything, including what's left of the Koopa Troopas  
  
Bowser: Really?  
  
KT: Could you tell me... Uh-oh! No! Don't come any closer! AHH!  
  
The phone call is cut off  
  
Luigi: Huh?  
  
Bowser: I knew that kid would go nuts one day. I just didn't think it would be today  
  
Luigi: You seem worried  
  
Bowser: No... I'm fine  
  
Bowser picks up his beer and starts chugging it down  
  
Bowser: I'll have another one  
  
Bartender: All right, but you're really running up a tab  
  
Forest Maze - 8:51:50 AM  
  
The take continues its rampage until Mario came up with an idea  
  
Mario: Yoshi! How much firepower does your flower have left?  
  
Yoshi: I believe five shots  
  
Mario: Good. Let me hop on and follow my lead  
  
Yoshi: Okay  
  
Mario hops on Yoshi and start running towards the tank  
  
Yoshi: What's your plan?  
  
Mario: First, run as fast as you can. Second, jump as I as high as you can when I saw NOW  
  
Yoshi: Got you  
  
Yoshi started running as fast as his little legs could. The tank was ready to fire another blast  
  
Mario: NOW!!!  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI!!!  
  
The tank fired just missing the two. Mario fired for the top of the tank blasting it open revealing Larry  
  
Larry: Oh sh...  
  
Mario dived in and started beating the crap out of Larry with his hammer, but somehow it wasn't enough. Larry pulled an uppercut sending Mario out of the tank. He then jumped out and continued his assault  
  
Larry: Don't you know only lava can defeat me?  
  
Mallow: That's enough!  
  
Mallow fired only getting a haunting click from his trumpet. He reached for more magazine clips, but was all out  
  
Mallow: I have a back up  
  
He pulls from his shirt a Cymbal  
  
Mallow: Please work  
  
With all his strength he hurled the cymbal like a boomerang making a whistling noise as it flew  
  
Larry: What the hell is that?  
  
He looked up and saw the cymbal  
  
Larry: Damn  
  
It nailed him right in the chest throwing him back 50 feet and right into a tree. Larry was finally taken down. Yoshi picks up the communicator and calls up Toad  
  
Mushroom Castle - 8:56:04 AM  
  
Toad: What's your status?  
  
Yoshi: Everything's okay. The princess is safe and we're all ready to come home  
  
Toad: Don't worry, we already have a Lakitu Cloud set up and is now off to pick you all up  
  
Yoshi: Thanks Toad  
  
The King walks up  
  
King: Is everything okay  
  
Toad flashes him a peace sign and smiles  
  
Toad: Everything is okay  
  
King: YAH!!!  
  
The King starts celebrating wildly with Toad just staring  
  
Toad: Okay...  
  
The Lakitu Cloud left the docking bay and started heading for the Forest Maze  
  
9:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. From 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following chapter takes place between 9:00 AM and 10:00 AM  
  
On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Peach.  
  
Channel 4 News Center - 9:00:00 AM  
  
Announcer: Good morning Mushroom Kingdom! It's time for the morning news with Dan and Kathy as your anchormen, Phil the sports reported, and Stanly reporting weather. Now for the news  
  
Dan: Good morning on this great day. Well as everyone knows our beloved Princess Peach will finally become Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, but things have taken a turn for the worse  
  
Kathy: Reports from the kings top advisor Tim, we have gotten word that Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach. We now go to our correspondent Bill, who is working out the info on this breaking story. Bill  
  
Bill: Thank you Kathy. I'm now standing at the gates of the Mushroom Kingdom Castle where you can see a Lakitu Cloud is currently returning to the castle. Word is that the Princess is safe and sound, though will this event affect the popularity level of the Kings decision? Only time will tell, back to you Kathy  
  
Kathy: Thanks Bill. Now to Phil with weather  
  
As the weather man continued on saying that there was going to be heavy rain tonight, the King just stood there stunned on how Tim got him back  
  
King: Somebody call up the news station right now and tell them that asshole Tim doesn't work for us anymore  
  
Everyone scrabbled as the King started walking towards the Kitchen  
  
King: If anyone wants me, I'll be getting some breakfast  
  
But he suddenly stopped as herd heard  
  
Peach: Daddy?  
  
He turned around  
  
King: Peach?  
  
The two stood there for a second, and then ran towards each other. They locked into a hug for a whole minute  
  
King: Daddy, I missed you  
  
Peach: I missed you too  
  
Yoshi: Isn't that sweet  
  
Mallow: (A tear comes to his eye) Yah...  
  
Yoshi: It's okay. Just *sniff* let it out  
  
Mallow: Okay  
  
Mallow and Yoshi hugged each other and started to cry out loud. Mario just stood there cleaning his cap  
  
Mario: I'm just glad to see it's all over  
  
Toad: I wouldn't say so  
  
Mario: Huh?  
  
Toad: I got reports that one of your old enemies is in town  
  
Mario: You have to be kidding me?  
  
Toad: No, and besides. Bowser is still on the loose  
  
Mario: Who might be after the princess this time?  
  
Toad: I'm still looking into that  
  
Mario: Hmm. I remember her. Don't worry. I think I can take her  
  
Just as Mario was heading for the front door, it busts open with a young lady standing there. The officers panic and pulled their fire flowers out  
  
Woman: What the?!  
  
Mario: Hold your fire. It's Daisy  
  
She fainted because of the shock of all the police officers aiming their guns at her  
  
Mario: Someone get her a chair  
  
Mushroom Kingdom Slums - 9:14:10 AM  
  
A small, pink car drives up and next to the bar. Birdo walks out and in where she is pleasantly greeted  
  
Bowser: Welcome Birdo  
  
Birdo: Hello Wart. So how are we going to do this job?  
  
Bowser: Well here, talk to my advisor Luigi  
  
Luigi: Hello  
  
Birdo: WHAT THE!!!  
  
She attacks Luigi by picking him up and throwing him through the billiards table  
  
Bowser: Wait, he's on our side!  
  
Birdo: Really? Are you kidding me?  
  
Luigi: No, its true...  
  
Birdo: Sorry about that  
  
Luigi: It happens  
  
Birdo: So what do you have for me?  
  
Luigi: Here  
  
He hands her a small watch  
  
Birdo: What's this?  
  
Luigi: It's a miniature version of hologram machine I have at home. It will disguise you as a Yoshi so you can sneak in  
  
Birdo: A Yoshi?  
  
Luigi: Sorry, but that's all the thing could handle. I don't have much memory, and of course you could easily pass as a Yoshi  
  
Birdo: I guess  
  
Luigi: Good. Do you think you'll need some kind of weapon too?  
  
Birdo: No, I have this  
  
She points her nose and fires aiming at the dart board. It hits the bull's eye and the entire wall blows up  
  
Bowser: Impressive  
  
Birdo: Thanks  
  
Luigi: Now get going, the ceremony starts in about 2 hours  
  
Birdo: Got you, but before I go to the castle I still have one more thing I need to take care of. I'll be at the castle around 10:30 that's about the time they let people in the ceremony anyway  
  
Luigi: Good idea  
  
She turns on the watch and turns into a pink Yoshi  
  
Bowser: Wow! That costume really works  
  
She hops back into her car and drives off  
  
Mushroom Castle - 9:19:06 AM  
  
Daisy starts to wake up  
  
Daisy: Wow, what happened  
  
Mario: You just fainted  
  
Daisy: Oh, I guess I'm just worried about Luigi. Tell me Mario, did you find him  
  
Sweat drops ran down everyone's head  
  
Mario: Uh, yah  
  
Suddenly, Mario's stomach started to rumble  
  
Mario: Maybe we should get something to eat first  
  
Daisy: Sounds good. I haven't had any breakfast yet too  
  
Mario: Does anyone else want to come along?  
  
Everyone else declined  
  
Peach: Yah, I have to get cleaned up for the ceremony. Just look at me  
  
Everyone looked, what was sort of funny was the fact that she was still in her night gown, which was badly torn up. Also, her face was covered in dirt  
  
Yoshi: Wow, I've never seen this side of you before  
  
Peach: Hey, stop looking at me!  
  
She turns around and runs upstairs to her room  
  
Mario: Come on Daisy, let's go  
  
Daisy: All right  
  
Mario: Could we take your car. Mine's kind of out of service  
  
Daisy: Fine  
  
They hopped in a drove off  
  
9:31:22 AM  
  
As they drove down Toad's Turnpike towards the business district of the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy looked at Mario who also was a total wreck  
  
Daisy: What happened to you Mario?  
  
Mario: I spent the last eight hours trying the rescue Peach. It wasn't easy  
  
As they drove Mario told as much as he could to Daisy, excluding the part about Luigi  
  
Daisy: So all that went on  
  
Mario: Yah. Before we go to the restaurant, could we stop by my house really quick?  
  
Daisy: Sure. Maybe Luigi is home  
  
A sweat drop went down Mario's back. She parked in front of the house and Mario hopped out of the car  
  
Mario: I'll be back in 10 minutes or so. Wait here  
  
Daisy: Send Luigi out here if he's home  
  
Mario: Sure  
  
As Mario ran to the house, he waved to Daisy that he wasn't home. A frown came to her face as she tried to think of something. Then it came to her as she picked up her cell phone and called up Luigi  
  
Mushroom Kingdom Slums - 9:44:20 AM  
  
Bowser and Luigi are sitting drink another cold one  
  
Luigi: Yah know Bowser, what are we still doing here?  
  
Bowser: Good place to hide. There's so much crime around here, so the cops are always busy  
  
Luigi: I guess  
  
Suddenly, Bowser's shell started to shake  
  
Luigi: What the hell is that?  
  
Bowser reached into his shell and pulled out a cell phone  
  
Bowser: I forgot I had this. I set it on vibrate so it wouldn't cause a disturbance later. Here's your cell phone Luigi  
  
Luigi: Thanks (Answers phone) Hello?  
  
Daisy: Luigi?  
  
Luigi: Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Oh thank goodness you're alive. I was starting to worry that something happened to you. Where are you?  
  
Luigi: Well... Uh... I can't say...  
  
Daisy: What do you mean?  
  
Luigi: Trust me, you just can't know right now. We'll talk later, okay  
  
Daisy: Okay. See you later  
  
Luigi: I love you  
  
Daisy: I love you too...  
  
She hung up the phone, same with Luigi. As he put down the cell phone Bowser gave him one of those looks  
  
Luigi: What?  
  
Bowser: As I've said before. Don't let her interfere  
  
Luigi: Right  
  
Bowser: And just to make sure  
  
Bowser picks up the cell phone and crushes it in his hands  
  
Luigi: Was that really necessary?  
  
Bowser: Trust me; it's for your own good  
  
Mario's house - 9:52:47 AM  
  
Mario runs out of his house wearing new clothing  
  
Daisy: Ready to go?  
  
Mario: Sure  
  
It was a short drive to the resturaunt as they walked in and ordered some food. As they ate  
  
Daisy: I called Luigi while you were changing  
  
Mario choked  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Daisy: Yah, so Luigi's on some secret mission, huh?  
  
Mario: Uh. (Thinking) Should I tell her? No, it would break her heart. (Talking) Sure, he's on some top secret mission to try and take down Bowser  
  
Daisy: I didn't think Luigi would be up to doing that  
  
Mario: Well, he is so it would be wise if you stay out the best you can  
  
Daisy: All right  
  
Unknown to them, in the next booth a pink Yoshi was having a nice breakfast when she over herd the whole thing  
  
Birdo: (Thinking) that's odd, could Luigi be planning to betray Bowser. Nah, besides how could someone like Luigi get a girl like that  
  
She continued to eat not giving what Mario said a second thought  
  
10:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Sorry, this is again one of those chapters where there isn't any real action. Just plot development, but don't worry the next chapter will have plenty of suspense... 


	11. From 10:00 AM to 11:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following chapter takes place between 10:00 AM and 11:00 AM  
  
On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Peach.  
  
Outside Mushroom Castle - 10:00 AM  
  
Parking was hard to find as everyone started heading for the castle for the opening banquet, and then the ceremony. There were large crowds, and plenty of security everywhere. In the tall tower, Peach was there just finishing up her shower. From a far, in a very small Lakitu Cloud a mushroom man in a black suit spies on her as she puts on a towel and walks towards her dresser where she pulls out an extra sparkly pink dress  
  
Man: She's alive  
  
As she puts on her pink dress, she soon attaches the broach, her special bracelet, her earrings, and finally the tiara. The man still watches  
  
Man: Good, all goes according to plan  
  
The man picks up a transmitter  
  
Man: This is agent 005. Proceed with Operation Uncover  
  
???: (Raspy) Will do, we'll be ready to go with the plan at noon  
  
Man: Make sure to get the dinosaur's help  
  
???: Right  
  
Man: Over and out  
  
Restaurant - 10:08:13 AM  
  
Mario: Well that was a nice breakfast  
  
Daisy: Sure was. Who's paying?  
  
Mario: I guess I will  
  
Mario pays the waiter and gets up just as the pink Yoshi behind him does the same thing. They run into each other and fall to the ground with a mighty thud  
  
Birdo (in disguise): Watch where you're going!  
  
Mario: Sorry miss  
  
She opens her eyes and is shocked to see she ran into Mario himself  
  
Birdo: Oh  
  
Mario: Are you hurt?  
  
Birdo: Uh... No, out of my way!  
  
She ran outside shoving Mario to the side. As she jumped back into her car she thought to herself  
  
Birdo: That was close. I better just head to the castle  
  
Daisy: What's her problem?  
  
Mario: I don't know, but she seemed familiar  
  
Daisy: Oh well, let's go back to the castle before it gets crowded  
  
They jump into her car and drive back towards the castle  
  
Mushroom Kingdom Slums - 10:15:37 AM  
  
Still at the bar  
  
Luigi: This place is starting to get boring. Can't we go somewhere else?  
  
Bowser: Not really. I mean I destroyed my castle, guards currently occupy the Forest Maze, and I have hired help running around  
  
Luigi: I get your point  
  
Suddenly the phone rings. The bartender was about to pick it up but Bowser beats him to the punch  
  
Bowser: It's obvious it's for me! (To the phone) Hello?  
  
???: (Raspy) Wow, I can't believe I'm talking with the man himself  
  
Bowser: Who is this?  
  
???: Maybe someone you know. My friends call me K.B.  
  
Bowser: Should I call you that?  
  
KB: Sure you can, if you want to be my friend  
  
Bowser: Hmm... What's your angle?  
  
KB: I just want to help you  
  
Bowser: Why would I need your help?  
  
KB: I've been watching you. Every plan you've thrown has failed. You're the only one with potential that I need to help bring the king down. We have unfinished business with him  
  
Bowser: I'll think about it  
  
KB: I'll call you back in a half hour. If you don't come up with the right answer then, we can easily take you out  
  
Bowser: What?  
  
KB: Until then... *click*  
  
Bowser slams the phone  
  
Luigi: Who what that?  
  
Bowser: K.B.? Why does that sound familiar?  
  
Luigi: K.B.? I think I know someone by the name K.B., but that was a while ago I couldn't really remember  
  
The two continued to ponder over the phone call  
  
Mushroom Castle - 10:21:12 AM  
  
The pink Birdo drove up and heading for the gates to get in. About a minute later Mario and Daisy drove up. To hide her face, Birdo put on a pair of sunglasses that had a tracking and aiming system hooked up to make her snipping easier  
  
Guard: Pass through gate A please  
  
She did was she was told and quickly went past the gate without setting off any alarms. Inside the castle, Yoshi and Mallow were pigging out at the buffet  
  
Yoshi: Yah know, I haven't seen Geno ever since we got back  
  
Mallow: I think he's doing some exploring of the castle. Looks like he's looking for something  
  
Toad walks up  
  
Toad: Hey guys  
  
Yoshi: Hi yah Toad. Want some food?  
  
Yoshi offers him a half eaten apple  
  
Toad: Uh, no thank you. Listen, I've been up since midnight and I have to head home to freshen up for a little bit. If the King is looking for me, just tell him I stepped out  
  
Mallow: Sure, we'll tell him  
  
Toad: Thank you  
  
He quickly ran off and out the door. Though, just a Toad ran out the door Birdo walked in  
  
Yoshi took notice and his jaw dropped with the chewed up food falling out  
  
Yoshi: I think I'm in love  
  
Mallow: Huh?  
  
Yoshi walked up to the pink Yoshi totally taken in by her beauty  
  
Yoshi: Hi, what's your name?  
  
Birdo: Who wants to know?  
  
Yoshi: You are so beautiful  
  
Birdo: I know  
  
Yoshi: Let's say we go somewhere private  
  
Birdo: Get away from me!  
  
She runs off and gets lost in the crowd  
  
Yoshi: Playing hard to get, huh?  
  
He quickly follows her  
  
10:28:08 AM  
  
Meanwhile, in the throne room Peach arrives to find her father there with a bunch of men holding gifts  
  
Peach: What are these?  
  
King: Gifts other kingdoms have sent for your special day  
  
Peach: Wow!  
  
The first man walks up  
  
Man: This is from the Kingdom of Dreamland  
  
She opens it and finds a warp star with a card  
  
Peach: Let's see here. The card says: How to operate warp star. Hmm...  
  
She starts fettling with and out of nowhere it powers up and crashes right into a wall  
  
Peach: Uh oh  
  
King: Don't worry the repair men can fix it later  
  
Man: This is from the Republic of Cornaria  
  
She opens it to find sporty Cornarian Army uniform  
  
Peach: This looks so cool! I'll try it on later  
  
The next man walks up to present the next present to her. Unknown to her though, she was being watch from afar. The Birdo has her in her sights as she turned off the disguise and charged up a shot  
  
Birdo: Time to finish this  
  
Yoshi: Hello!  
  
She freak out and put back on her disguise. Yoshi ran up to greet her  
  
Yoshi: You know, I never got your name  
  
Birdo: And you never will  
  
And she started to walk off  
  
Yoshi: Come on! We're meant to be!  
  
10:33:33 AM  
  
Back at the throne room, Peach continues to open presents  
  
Man: And this is from the Congo Jungle of DK Island  
  
Peach: I can already see what this is  
  
And she opened it finding bananas inside  
  
Peach: Great, another bunch of bananas  
  
Man: This is from the Land of Kanto  
  
Peach: Kanto!  
  
She rips opens the package and finds a stuffed Pikachu doll inside  
  
Peach: Oh, I've always wanted one of these!  
  
She started to dance around with it. Though Birdo had found another location to shoot from  
  
Birdo: Quick moving around  
  
With all of Peach's dancing, she couldn't get a lock. Though time passed as she soon put the doll down  
  
Birdo: Got you  
  
Without hesitating, she quickly charged up but...  
  
Yoshi: There you are!  
  
Birdo: Damn!  
  
She put back on her disguise and looked at him. She knew she wasn't going to able to get rid of this guy  
  
Yoshi: Come on. Let's have a little fun  
  
Birdo: You know what? (Grins) Let's say we have some fun. Follow me  
  
They both walked over to a broom closet and quickly gets in  
  
Birdo: I'm going to show you the time of your life  
  
She pulls out some hand cuffs and locks him to a support beam  
  
Yoshi: This is different  
  
Birdo: You betcha, I like it wild  
  
Yoshi: Uh...  
  
She continues handcuffing his other arm and his legs leaving him completely helpless  
  
Birdo: Now close you're eyes  
  
Just as Yoshi closed her eyes, she walks out the door and quickly runs away leaving Yoshi  
  
Yoshi: Uh, isn't something going to happen  
  
He opens his eyes  
  
Yoshi: Anybody there? Hello? HELP!!!  
  
She ran back to the location where she can get a good view of the throne room. But by that time, Peach had already opened all her presents and was somewhere else  
  
Birdo: Damn!  
  
Mushroom Kingdom Slums - 10:42:41 AM  
  
Bowser continues waiting for the man to call back. Suddenly, the phone rings shocking everyone causing Bowser to fling his hands in the air and knock Luigi right in the head  
  
Bowser: KB?  
  
KB: This is he  
  
Bowser: I have thought about it. No  
  
KB: No? Now I understand why you never win  
  
Bowser: ...  
  
KB: You keep making bad choices  
  
Bowser: Hey! This is my turf, and I'm taking over  
  
KB: Please. I've been working in this city before you were born. I know and done a whole lot more that you'll ever know or do in your life  
  
Bowser: Huh?  
  
KB: I'm giving you another chance. Do you want to join or not  
  
Bowser: Well, you've put me in a tight spot. But, no  
  
KB: Oh well. When we take over, you better watch your butt because there's going to be no rivals when were through  
  
KB hangs up the phone, same with Bowser  
  
Luigi: Are you sure you know what you're doing?  
  
Bowser: I hope so. Come on, I just remembered a place we can go  
  
Luigi: Finally  
  
They get up and start heading out  
  
Bartender: Hey, you didn't pay your bill! 300 coins  
  
Bowser: Oh, how silly of me  
  
He pulls out a fire flower and blows the hear right off the bartender  
  
Bowser: By the way, your drinks suck  
  
Mushroom Castle - Ball Room - 10:50:26 AM  
  
There was quite a party going on. The king and the princess were sitting on the stage while Mario, Mallow, and Geno were at the buffet. Just then, the king walked up to the stand  
  
King: May I have your attention. We'll be starting ceremonies around noon, until then I have invited a special musical guest  
  
Unknown to them, Birdo had found them again and was ready to do her job. She put on her sunglasses and started to take aim from a balcony on the other side of the room  
  
Peach: Daddy! Did you?  
  
King: You betcha. Ladies and gentlemen! Toadovsky!  
  
Toadovsky walks in and starts playing a piano piece. Peach groans in disappointment  
  
King: Just kidding. Now presenting the heavy metal rock band, TRASH TALKERS!!!  
  
Peach lights up and the crowd starts to go wild. The rock group walks in  
  
Lead: (British Accent) Get out of here old man!  
  
He shoves Toadovsky and his piano of the stage  
  
Lead: Let's blow them out of the water!  
  
The lead plays his guitar at a high volume. From where Birdo was aiming, the sound messes with her sunglasses causing them to maul-function and exploded. She starts yelling out crud profanity with the sound of the rock band muffling her out. Mallow notices here  
  
Mallow: (To Birdo) Yah, rock on! I better go find Yoshi because this is great! He'll want to see this too!  
  
Mallow leaves and starts looking for Yoshi. Suddenly, a whole bunch of guards run past him obviously in a hurry. He keeps looking for about a minute longer until he hears....  
  
Yoshi: SOMEBODY HELP!!!  
  
Mallow follows it to the closet and opens the door and goes bug eyed at what he saw  
  
Yoshi: Thank goodness you found me. Now I know this looks weird but I was about to score with this pink Yoshi and then she left me here. Could you get me down?  
  
Mallow just stood there totally shocked  
  
Yoshi: Why are you looking at me like that? Quit it  
  
Mallow: Just a sec  
  
Mallow leaves for a moment, and then enters the room again still finding Yoshi handcuffed in there  
  
Mallow: What the hell is going on!  
  
Yoshi just sighed knowing they were going anywhere with this  
  
11:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	12. From 11:00 AM to 12:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following chapter takes place between 11:00 AM and 12:00 PM  
  
On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Peach.  
  
Mushroom Castle - Ball Room - 11:00:00 AM  
  
Trash Talkers had just finished their first song and was setting up for their next. Birdo was still in the balcony thinking of a new plan to take out Peach. Then it came to her as she left the balcony and entered the crowd of people just as Trash Talkers started their next song  
  
Birdo: I'll get her yet  
  
Meanwhile, Mallow and Yoshi were walking down hallway back to the Ball Room  
  
Mallow: Sorry that you ended up in a situation like that  
  
Yoshi: That's okay. I just wonder what happened to that Pink Yoshi, she's so hot  
  
Mallow gives him an odd stare as they enter the Ball Room. Yoshi instantly spots Birdo heading for the stage  
  
Yoshi: Pardon me...  
  
Mallow: Watch yourself! She's dangerous!  
  
Finally reaching the front of the stage she started acting like a fanatic fan screaming to get on stage. To make sure she did, she shoved everyone else to the side and did everything she could to get the singers attention. The lead singer saw her and picked her up and started rocking out  
  
Birdo: Finally  
  
She then turns her attention to Peach as she lined up a shot  
  
Yoshi: PINK!!! WAIT UP!!!  
  
Yoshi then hops up on stage and starts dancing with her. Spins, kicks, all the moves were there  
  
Birdo: THAT'S IT!!!  
  
She grabs Yoshi by the neck and starts choking him to the ground and punching him in the face  
  
Birdo: I don't love you! You are the worst person I have ever met!  
  
Peach: Guards! Help him!  
  
Every guard in the room tackles her accidentally breaking the watch turning off her disguise. She started fighting back throwing the guards away as the crowd gasped in horror to find out the true identity of the Pink Yoshi  
  
Birdo: Damn!  
  
She quickly looked at Peach and charged up for a shot  
  
Yoshi: Wait!  
  
Yoshi tackled Birdo to the ground  
  
Yoshi: Why would you want to kill the princess?  
  
Birdo: It's my job!  
  
She punches Yoshi right in the jaw sending him flying back. She then gets up and tackles him  
  
Birdo: Die!  
  
Yoshi: Hold it  
  
He punches back sending her flying. He hops up as Birdo tries to regain her stance. The two looked at each other for less than a minute, Birdo spits out a tooth. Same with Yoshi  
  
Birdo: No man has ever been able to punch me like that  
  
Yoshi: Well, I've faugh with Mario for years. He's taught me a thing or two about fighting  
  
Birdo: Really  
  
Yoshi: You know what? You are the most beautiful reptile I have ever seen  
  
Birdo: You're just saying that  
  
Yoshi: No.... It's true...  
  
The two embrace and start kissing with the entire crowd going 'Ah' in unison. Then everyone started hugging, kissing, and telling how beautiful he or she is. Mallow looked to Mario  
  
Mallow: I love you Mario  
  
Mario: What did you say?  
  
Mallow: Nothing  
  
Unknown Location - 11:15:54 AM  
  
In a small room with only a door, a table with a few chairs, and a television sit Bowser and Luigi  
  
Bowser: Let's see if anything has happened  
  
He turns on the TV and finds 'BREAKING NEWS'  
  
Luigi: This should be interesting  
  
Bill: Hello. This is Bill Bradley reporting Breaking News. We were just watching the Trash Talker tribute concert when an assassination attempt on the Princess Peach's life was made. Though the assassination attempt was foaled thanks to everyone's favorite Yoshi  
  
Bowser: NO! How could this get any worse?  
  
Bill: And to add a twist to this story, the Birdo who was making the attempt has fallen in love with Yoshi  
  
The camera pans to Yoshi and Birdo rapidly kissing on stage  
  
Luigi: You just had to say it. Didn't you  
  
Bowser starts raging and smashes the television  
  
Bowser: That's it! I'm doing it myself. Screw everyone else  
  
He runs out the room  
  
Luigi: Wait! What about that KB that threatened you!  
  
Bowser: I'll rip his guts out too!  
  
Mushroom Castle - Ball Room - 11:19:44 AM  
  
The two reptiles in love stop kissing for a moment  
  
Yoshi: Let's go somewhere private  
  
Birdo: Right  
  
They start running off with guards behind them  
  
Guard: Hey, she's under arrest  
  
Yoshi: BACK OFF!!!  
  
Yoshi had a mean face on him that would scare Bowser himself. Everyone backed off and the two ran off. Everyone just kind of stood there confused  
  
Mario: That was weird. Anyway, Geno you really haven't told me why you're here  
  
Geno: I've told you. It's none of your business  
  
Mario: I thought we were allies  
  
Geno: Fine, I'll tell you a small bit but don't tell anyone  
  
Mario: Okay  
  
Geno: The seven wishing stars have been acting weird ever since the King announced that he was handing over the Mushroom Kingdom to Princess Peach  
  
Mario: So  
  
Geno: Something big is going to happen, that's all I can tell you. I'm only here to make sure that nothing bad happens to the princess. Then I'm going to continue my mission  
  
Mario: Can I come too?  
  
Geno: Mama meya...  
  
Geno starts to walk off while the King goes to the stand on the stage  
  
King: Sorry about this, but everything has been cleared up so Trash Talkers, continue getting down with your bad selves!  
  
Suddenly the room goes silent while Peach holds her head in embarrassment  
  
Lead: What did you say?  
  
King: I'm just going to shut up now  
  
Lead: Good  
  
The crowd starts cheering again as the band rocks on  
  
Unknown Location - 11:32:35 AM  
  
Luigi: Be reasonable. Surly you're not suggesting that you destroy the castle  
  
Bowser: We can always rebuild. And don't call me Shirley  
  
Bowser was currently sitting in Lakitu Cloud, Sky Bomber Type complete with Spiky Bombs  
  
Bowser: Want to come along Luigi?  
  
Luigi: No thanks. I'm not good with flying  
  
Bowser: Okay, you can just guard the base while I'm gone. Get clear!  
  
Luigi ran from the docking bay exiting through a lone door. The gates started to open as a vacuum of air entered the bay. Bowser adjusted his setting and then took off at a great speed. From the outside, Bowser got instant sky for they had an air base set up in the clouds of Sky World  
  
Bowser: Come in Luigi  
  
Luigi: I'm here  
  
Bowser: I'll be arriving at the Mushroom Kingdom in about 10 to 15 minutes  
  
Luigi: Roger. Over at out  
  
Other Unknown Location - 11:39:05 AM  
  
A round figure is sitting in his chair with his face covered by the shadows of the dark room. A mushroom man with a black suit on runs in  
  
Man: Sir, the ceremony starts in 20 minutes. The troops are set up KB  
  
KB: Good. Don't attack until the pawn becomes a queen  
  
Man: What about Bowser. Our sources have told up he's going to bomb the party, literally  
  
KB: Make sure he's brought down. In fact, I think I'll pay him a visit  
  
There was a big flash and a tall mushroom man walks from the shadows wearing a very expensive suit  
  
Man: You're going out like that?  
  
KB: Why not?  
  
Man: Wouldn't you want them to see your true form?  
  
KB: When the time is right  
  
Outside Mushroom Castle - 11:43:11 AM  
  
Flying in quickly, Bowser gets ready to bomb the castle. Sudden, there was a whistling sound and the back of the cloud blew up sending Bowser flying towards the ground. Though with luck, Bowser had a soft landing. He got out, only finding a whole bunch of Mushroom Men in black suits pointing guns at him  
  
Bowser: What's going on?  
  
Man: As we said before, we're taking over this kingdom  
  
Bowser: Wait a minute. I recognize those black suits. You couldn't  
  
Bowser started to get worried  
  
Bowser: I thought you guys were shut down when the King of the Mushroom Kingdom became king  
  
Man: That's what we wanted everyone to believe  
  
Bowser: But why hide for the past 20 years?  
  
KB: Everything will be explained when the ceremony starts  
  
KB walks up to Bowser  
  
KB: Now that you know all this, you still want to work for me?  
  
Bowser: I guess I don't have much of a choice. Feel free to use my sky base  
  
KB: All ready have. Louie, give him a front row seat. I know he doesn't want to miss this  
  
Man: Let's go  
  
The men herded him like cattle towards the castle. There weren't many guards since everyone was inside guarding the princess  
  
Ball Room - 11:54:21 AM  
  
Talking Trash just finished up their last song  
  
Lead: GOOD BYE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!!!  
  
They run off the stage and quickly leave the castle  
  
King: Now that they are done, I think it's time to start the ceremony  
  
The crowd starts to cheer, though in the background a bunch of guys in black suits were running around in the upper part of the room with no one taking notice. Suddenly, Geno started holding his chest  
  
Mario: What's wrong?  
  
Geno: The stars, something's happening to them  
  
King: Princess Peach. Please step up to the podium  
  
12:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	13. From 12:00 PM to 1:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following chapter takes place between 12:00 PM and 1:00 PM On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Peach.  
  
Ball Room - 12:00:00 PM  
  
As Princess Peach walks up on stage with many cameras going off and news crews watching her as she walks up to the stand. The lights dimmed  
  
Bill: This is Channel 4 News. You views at home are about to witness Princess Peach becoming the queen of Mushroom Kingdom. Let's watch  
  
King: Princess Peach Toadstool, are you ready to accept the responsibilities that come with being the Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom  
  
Peach: Yes I am  
  
King: Okay then  
  
As the princess kneels, the King takes out a sword and taps her shoulders  
  
King: I now pronounce you Queen Peach Toadstool  
  
He takes the tiara off of Peach's head and pulls a crown from a small box. He then places it on her head. The crowd goes wild with applause and cheering  
  
Peach: Thank you dad  
  
Peach walks up to address the people, but was rudely interrupted by one person who was still clapping  
  
???: (raspy voice) Wow! I thought I would never see the day! I thought you'd never get the gall to do something like this!  
  
Peach: Who's there?  
  
???: Queen Peach, let me introduce myself  
  
A spotlight turns on and there stands KB  
  
KB: My friends call me KB. You're father and I were friends a long time ago  
  
Peach: Daddy, what's he talking about  
  
The king ignores Peach  
  
King: I warned you not to come! Guards! Get him!  
  
KB: I don't think so  
  
The guards run out, and then turn their guns towards the King  
  
King: Traitors  
  
KB: I wouldn't call them that. Half the castle is now working for me  
  
KB jumps in the air and hops on stage  
  
Peach: Daddy, what's going on?  
  
KB: You mean you don't know. Why don't you tell her King?  
  
King: Peach, I was hoping you'd never have to know  
  
Peach: Know what?  
  
12:10:54 PM  
  
King: A little over 20 years ago this kingdom was ruled by an evil King that took this city to a new low. KB and I came up with an organization that would counter the king; we were known as the Big Boo Mafia. In secret KB, his friends and I killed off the old king and rigged so the crown was passed on to me. Though, KB here wanted much more than just ruling the kingdom, he wanted the full power of the wishing stars. I just wanted a bright future for the city, and you...  
  
Peach: How could this be?  
  
King: The crown contains the eighth wishing star, the balance of the other seven stars. Actually, it doesn't anymore for I hid it somewhere before KB could get a hold of it. Even though the star was safe, the Big Boo Mafia continued to threaten my family's well-being and so I have met their demands in almost every way. I was practically a puppet to them. Sure, they could have killed me off but then they would never know where the location of the star is  
  
KB: But it looks like it all backfired  
  
King: I just thought if I handed over the power of the crown to you that you could be able to put a stop to the Big Boo Mafia and end in insanity  
  
Mallow walks up  
  
Mallow: I'd like to know, why do they call it the Big Boo Mafia  
  
King: You just had to ask, didn't you?  
  
KB: Let me show you  
  
The lights start to dim and are followed by a big flash. A spotlight turns on over KB's location, and there he stands in his true form  
  
Bowser: I knew it  
  
Mario: Mama meya...  
  
King: King Boo  
  
As the crowd talks among themselves as King Boo goes back into his human form, Geno walks over to Mario  
  
Geno: We need to get the queen out of here  
  
Mario: I don't think we can  
  
Geno: You don't understand. Even though we don't know the location of the stars, I have the power to find it. First, we're going to have to save the queen. Since she's in charge I'm going to need her power to locate it  
  
Mario: How are we going to rescue Peach?  
  
Geno: Take this  
  
Geno takes of his arm  
  
Geno: It's one of my star launchers. Use it well  
  
Mario: Right  
  
Mario conceals the weapon and starts walking towards the stage as Geno starts walking in another direction. Meanwhile on stage  
  
KB: Anyway, it's about time I know the location of the star  
  
He pulls out a fire flower and grabs Peach  
  
KB: Tell me the location, or your daughter gets it  
  
King: No, please...  
  
12:23:12 PM  
  
Mario then hops on stage and aims the star shooter  
  
Mario: All right everyone! Freeze!  
  
KB: Drop the gun Mario  
  
Mario: Let go of the Queen  
  
Mario was at a loss for he couldn't get a good aim since King Boo was using Peach as a human shield. Just then, Geno falls from the ceiling and takes KB by surprise  
  
Geno: Mario! Get Peach!  
  
Then out of nowhere, the troops of the Big Boo Mafia started to open fire. Everyone ducked and Mario got Peach safely out of the ballroom. Geno was still riding KB like a bull until he threw Geno off and right into a wall. He the pulled out his fire flower and open fired shot after shot tearing apart Geno  
  
KB: Pathetic  
  
Mallow: Oh crap. GENO!!!  
  
Even though everyone called out for him, he didn't get up. Suddenly, the room filled up with a bright light and Geno had turned back into a doll. But, as the light cleared Mario, Peach, Mallow, and Daisy found themselves safely outside  
  
Mallow: What the hell was that?  
  
Peach: How did we get outside?  
  
Mario: I don't know, but we need to get the hell out of here  
  
Daisy: Hey, where's Yoshi?  
  
Mario: Probably still with Birdo. Sorry, but we don't have the time to rescue him. We need to get away from here as fast a possible  
  
A red minivan drives up and Toad walks out  
  
Toad: Hey guys what's up?  
  
Mario: Great timing Toad. Hurry, everyone into the van  
  
Inside Mushroom Castle - 12:32:22 PM  
  
The light finally clears  
  
KB: Damn! Where did they go?  
  
The audience and the King Toadstool were the only ones left in the ballroom, beside for the Big Boo Mafia. He walks up to the battered Geno doll  
  
KB: Hmm... I know that I haven't seen the last of you  
  
He throws the doll to the ground and looks at his troops  
  
KB: Everyone, scan the castle! Take everyone you can prisoner! Kill anyone who resists!  
  
In one of the tall towers of the Mushroom Castle, Yoshi and Birdo were laying down on the bed, tired and sweaty. Yoshi turns to Birdo  
  
Yoshi: Wow. You are amazing  
  
Birdo: You too Yoshi  
  
Yoshi: How about we go at it one more time  
  
Birdo: You're still ready to go?  
  
Yoshi: Yah...  
  
Birdo: Okay  
  
The two were about to kiss again until a couple of troops burst in  
  
Troop: NOBODY MOVE!!!  
  
Yoshi: What the hell?  
  
Troop: This castle is in the hands of the Big Boo Mafia!  
  
Birdo: Hmm...  
  
Birdo stands up, but the troop keeps his guard up  
  
Troop: I said don't move! I'm warning you!  
  
Birdo: You wouldn't hurt a pretty girl like me, would you?  
  
Troop: Stop it!  
  
Then without warning, she fired an egg right out her nose taking the troop down. She quickly ran up and took his Fire Flower (FF) Uzi and taking out the other two troops  
  
Birdo: Here you go Yoshi  
  
Yoshi: Man you are so hot. How about we...  
  
Birdo: Way ahead of you  
  
And Birdo tackled Yoshi to the ground quickly....  
  
Toad's Turnpike - 12:41:44 PM  
  
As the van took the off ramp they quickly turned onto a dirt path deep into a small forest. Meanwhile in the van  
  
Mario: And that's what's happening?  
  
Toad: Unbelievable  
  
Mario: I know  
  
Toad: Don't worry I know a good hiding spot were we can hang out for a little while  
  
They drive for a few more minutes until they reach a small brick house. As they exit, Toad walks up and unlocks the door  
  
Peach: What is this place  
  
Toad: You'll see  
  
Behind the door was a long flight of stairs. It took a few more minutes to walk down. Everyone was shocked to see what was going on down here  
  
Mario: What is this place?  
  
Toad: Well, after the attack made by Smithy some time ago, we have picked up some of his technology and have been using it to create better defense weapons and armor just incase of another attack by a foreign enemy  
  
He walks over to some of the scientists to see how they are doing  
  
Peach: How come I was never informed about this?  
  
Toad: We never thought you or the king needed to use this stuff, but it always helps to be prepared.  
  
Peach: But why keep it a secret  
  
Toad: Hmm... I guess I thought you two wouldn't approve of this.  
  
Peach: Really?  
  
Toad: Never mind. Here check out some of these supplies  
  
Mushroom Castle - 12:57:06 PM  
  
A couple troops run up to King Boo  
  
Troop: We've done an entire clearing of Mushroom Castle, but a few troops from the west tower have not reported back yet  
  
KB: Then what are you doing here? Go check it out  
  
At west tower...  
  
Birdo starts to lock and load the FF Uzis they acquired from the dead troops while Yoshi interrogates the one that was knocked out by Birdo  
  
Yoshi: What the hell is going on here?  
  
Troop: You mean you haven't heard? King Boo now owns this castle and the Mushroom Kingdom. Don't expect to make it out alive  
  
Yoshi: What the? King Boo? We'll see about that  
  
Yoshi punches the troop in the face KOing him instantly  
  
Yoshi: Look's like things are going to get heavy. You ready Birdo?  
  
Birdo: You know it  
  
Yoshi: Then let's go kick some ass  
  
1:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	14. From 1:00 PM to 2:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following chapter takes place between 1:00 PM and 2:00 PM  
  
On the day the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Peach.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 1:00:00 PM  
  
In the west tower of the Mushroom Castle, Yoshi and Birdo were set up and ready to go  
  
Yoshi: Lock and load  
  
Birdo: Let's do this  
  
And with one more kiss they started to quickly walk down the stairs keeping an open eye out for any enemies. With the first flight of stairs cleared, they continued down the hallway  
  
Birdo: Funny. Nobody's around  
  
Yoshi: They could be anywhere.  
  
As they walk, Yoshi pushed Birdo onto the wall and started looking over the corner. A whole mess of guards was coming their way  
  
Yoshi: Damn, get ready  
  
Birdo: Right  
  
Birdo stepped out  
  
Birdo: Hello boys!  
  
Lead Troop: What the!  
  
She open fired taking out the first line of four guards. She then hit the floor with Yoshi coming out of the corner finishing off the second line  
  
Birdo: Hurry and grab all the ammo you can  
  
They rushed down the hallway and proceeded towards the dinning hall. This place was huge for it had a second floor balcony surround it and a big chandelier in the center. It also was going to have a banquette after the queen was inaugurated with food and drinks everywhere, but it looks like plans change  
  
Yoshi: Keep your eyes peeled  
  
Birdo: Right  
  
They proceeded to walk down the center of the room towards the other door when suddenly a whole bunch of troops hopped in like ninjas. They were surrounded  
  
Troops: Surrender now!  
  
Birdo: Damn! What do we do now?  
  
Yoshi: Just a sec  
  
Yoshi pulled out an egg grenade and quietly rolled it in the direction of some troops. With a loud BANG, the Troops started to scramble giving the two the advantage. They open fired quickly taking down a few, but others recovered quickly and started to fight back  
  
Yoshi: Look out!  
  
Yoshi tackles Birdo before she's shot and takes out another Egg Grenade and throwing it  
  
Yoshi: Hurry!  
  
Yoshi and Birdo jump behind a fallen table and cover their ears. Another loud BANG and bright flash filled the room. As they look up from their hiding spot they see half the dinning hall is destroyed  
  
Birdo: What the hell was that?  
  
Yoshi: Emergency's only  
  
Troop: This way!  
  
Birdo: Shoot! There's more coming this way  
  
Yoshi loads up his FF Uzi  
  
Yoshi: Let's move  
  
And with those words they left the scene  
  
Weapon's Testing Facility - 1:19:18 PM  
  
Toad: And those are our new weapons  
  
Mario: Cool  
  
Peach: So what do we do now?  
  
Mario: Well our first priority would probably be finding the 8th wishing star  
  
Mallow: But how would we do that?  
  
Mario: I don't know, but in the mean time we can try to take out King Boo  
  
Toad: Well, if you're going to do that maybe you should stock up on some weapons  
  
Mario: You're right. Let's suit up people!  
  
Mario, Peach, and Mallow star suiting up. Mario takes the black armor plated overalls and slips them on with a red shirt under it. Then he grabbed a belt and strapped it on which held many fire flowers. Plus, a Bullet Bill Launcher strapped to the back  
  
Mario: This is cool. It's kind of like my fire flower suit  
  
Peach looks at her inventory and puts on some black spandex and put her hair into a ponytail. She then grabbed her utility belt equipped with fireball blocking umbrella and couple of fire flowers  
  
Peach: Hmm. Something's missing  
  
She took the barouche from her dress and put it on  
  
Peach: That's better  
  
Mallow really didn't take any kind of special armor but loaded up all kinds of weapons  
  
Toad: Aren't you going to take any kind of body armor?  
  
Mallow: Nah. There's nothing I really like in the selection  
  
Toad: Oh, well take this  
  
Mallow: What's this  
  
Toad: It creates a shield around you so you can't take a few hits without getting hurt  
  
Mallow: Cool. Thanks  
  
Mallow equips it to his belt  
  
Toad: Be careful though. It can only take a few hits  
  
Mallow: Right  
  
Mario: Looks like we're ready to go  
  
Mallow: LET'S DO THIS! YAH!  
  
Mushroom Castle - 1:26:11 PM  
  
Yoshi and Birdo are carefully hiding in the shadows of the hallway making sure not to get notices. As they were about to step outside, a troop comes walking around  
  
Yoshi: Wait...  
  
The troop starts to look around and doesn't see anything so he picks up his radio  
  
Troop: Nothing here  
  
He proceeded to walk off as Birdo walks up behind him and holds up her FF Uzi  
  
Birdo: Freeze  
  
The troop lifts up his hands as Birdo steps in front of him  
  
Birdo: Hand over all your supplies right now  
  
Troop: Please, don't shoot  
  
She shakes down the troop and takes all his supplies  
  
Birdo: All right. Looks like I'm done with you  
  
She takes aim and proceeds to fire  
  
Troop: Please don't.  
  
*Click* The FF Uzi was out of ammo  
  
Birdo: Uh oh  
  
Troop: He, he, he... Looks like I win  
  
Birdo: Uh, no  
  
Troop: We'll. Ouch  
  
Yoshi came up from behind and knocked the guard out  
  
Yoshi: Nice plan, but we need to take this a little more seriously  
  
Birdo: We got the ammo, didn't we?  
  
Yoshi: Yah, but that was still a little unorthodox  
  
Birdo: What? Unorthodox?  
  
Yoshi: Forget it. Let's just go  
  
Birdo: Wait. Are you saying I'm careless?  
  
Yoshi: What? No  
  
Birdo: Then what?  
  
Yoshi: It's just that you're acting ridiculous  
  
Birdo: So, I thought you like that  
  
Yoshi: Yes, but I don't want to see you get hurt  
  
Birdo: That's so sweet  
  
Yoshi: Come here  
  
The two start to hug and kiss and soon fall into another room with the door immediately shutting behind them  
  
Weapon's Testing Facility - 1:35:21 PM  
  
Mario: So, is everyone ready to go?  
  
Peach: Right  
  
Daisy: Hey! What about me?  
  
Toad: Uh Daisy. I think you should stay here. I don't think you've had enough field experience to go on a mission  
  
Daisy: What? Okay, I'll stay  
  
Toad: Hey Mario. Here...  
  
Toad tosses him the keys to his van  
  
Mario: Thanks, but I thought you'd be coming along too  
  
Toad: No, my place is here. I keep you informed about the latest stuff going on  
  
Mario: Right. See ya  
  
The three run out the door and towards the van. As they ran out the door, they were shocked to find a hooded figure with a pitchfork standing next to car. Mario pulls out his star launcher  
  
Mario: Who are you?  
  
???: Hello Mario. I'm back  
  
Mario: What the  
  
Peach: Is that you.... Geno  
  
???: You got it right  
  
The hooded figure stepped closer, though no one could see his face. It was like an eternal shadow. The only body parts revealing themselves was a dark arms with gloves and big boots  
  
Mallow: Geno. It's good to see you again, but what are you doing here like that?  
  
Geno: This is my real form  
  
Mallow: What's with your face  
  
Geno: To tell you the truth, I have no real form. I'm pure energy, and so this hood, gloves, and boots help give me a figure. Though I can't stay for long  
  
Mario: Why not  
  
Geno: I can only live on star road. Coming down here without the proper host body is like slowly suffocating. I only have about 8 hours and then I have to leave  
  
Mario: All right then, let's get going  
  
Geno: Queen Peach. Come here  
  
Peach: All right  
  
Peach walks towards Geno  
  
Geno: Hold on Peach  
  
He holds his hands towards the broach and a sudden blast of golden light fills the area. Everyone is blown away while Peach and Geno start to float. A golden barrier forms above them as a piece of land starts to form. As Peach and Geno start to float back down to the ground, so does the bubble  
  
Mario: Hmm, that place looks familiar?  
  
The five look at it for a minute  
  
Geno: Really?  
  
Mallow: Where is it?  
  
Geno: Somewhere around Barrel Volcano  
  
Peach: Barrel Volcano?  
  
Mallow: You have to be @#$%ing kidding me  
  
Mario: That's only about an hour's drive from here. Let's go  
  
Geno: Wait  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Geno: Queen. I don't think you should be coming with us  
  
Peach: But...  
  
Geno: Listen. I know a place where you can hide for a little while. It's half way between Here and Barrel Volcano  
  
Peach: Why can't I just stay here?  
  
Geno: King Boo's troops might accidentally come across this place. I don't want to take that chance. You're the only one who can revive the 8th star  
  
Peach: Okay  
  
Geno: Then let's get going  
  
Mallow: I call shotgun!  
  
Mushroom Castle - 1:50:42 PM  
  
In the ballroom King Boo is talking with Bowser  
  
KB: So Bowser, is it true that Luigi is working with you  
  
Bowser: Yah  
  
KB: Really?  
  
Bowser: Yah. He wants to get revenge on his brother  
  
KB: Get out of here  
  
Bowser: Really  
  
KB: Just a sec  
  
King Boo picks up a phone and starts dialing. In a few seconds someone picks up  
  
KB: Hello sky base  
  
Troop: Yes  
  
KB: You can stop now  
  
Troop: What? But he's  
  
KB: It's true. He's working for us  
  
Troop: Oh. Okay. Troops, stand down  
  
In the sky base a bunch of troops were beating up Luigi  
  
Troop: Sorry Luigi. I though you were one of them  
  
Luigi: No *cough* problem  
  
Back at the castle, a troop runs up to King Boo  
  
Troop: Sir, a Yoshi and a Birdo are crushing our forces  
  
KB: What?  
  
Troop: We've tried to take them down, but they're unstoppable  
  
KB: Fine then. Load up on the heavy artillery. Take them down at all costs  
  
Troop: Yes sir  
  
The troop runs off  
  
Bowser: I don't think this castle has many spare weapons  
  
KB: Well, let's see  
  
He turns to former King, who is currently tied up and gagged. King Boo removes the gag  
  
KB: Tell me. Where do you keep your extra weapons?  
  
King: Up yours  
  
KB: I thought you might say that. So I'll just ask a good friend of yours  
  
He picks up his phone and dials a number  
  
KB: Hello. I was wondering if you could tell me...  
  
Meanwhile, Yoshi and Birdo walk out from the room  
  
Yoshi: This has been great, but we need to keep an eye on the prize. After we're done, we'll spend an entire weekend in the deserted parts of Yoshi Island  
  
Birdo: I'll take you up on that offer  
  
Yoshi: Let move  
  
2:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	15. From 2:00 PM to 3:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 2:00 PM and 3:00 PM on the day the  
King of the Mushroom Kingdom hands over his power to Peach  
  
Back Roads of the Mushroom Kingdom - 2:00:00 PM  
  
Mario, Peach, Mallow and Geno were driving down the back road towards their next destination. The safe house for the Queen and then to Barrel Volcano. As they drive, Mallow looks sad as he's looking out the window.  
  
Mario: Something wrong?  
Mallow: Oh, nothing. It's just...  
Mario: What?  
Mallow: I just wonder how Yoshi is doing. I mean, we practically left him behind  
Mario: Don't worry. He's resourceful so I'm sure he's fine  
  
A smile came to Mallow's face.  
  
Mallow: Thanks Mario. I'm really cheered up now  
  
Mushroom Castle - 2:09:46 PM  
  
It was a war zone in this hallway.  
  
Yoshi: I'm really pissed off now!  
  
Yoshi and Birdo continued forwards hiding behind a Mirror Shield as a wall of troops fired at them.  
  
Yoshi: Cover your ears!  
  
Yoshi took out one of his egg grenades and chucked it causing a huge explosion taking out everyone.  
  
Birdo: What the hell did you have in there?  
Yoshi: I ate some peppers before we went down this hall  
Birdo: Clever  
Yoshi: Let's hurry  
  
As they continued forward they found themselves in the kitchen with a bunch of ninja boos with samurai swords ready for battle.  
  
Birdo: Be careful  
  
Yoshi and Birdo held up their FF Uzis and opened fired, but the ninjas simply blocked all the bullets with sword. Yoshi tried again, but the click told him he was out of ammo.  
  
Yoshi: Oh shoot  
Birdo: Wait Yoshi  
  
She pointed to a whole bunch of watermelons on the table just across the room.  
  
Yoshi: Gotcha  
  
Just as the ninjas started to attack, Yoshi leapt towards the table just missing the cold blades of steel. Birdo tried to help firing all she could to stop the ninjas, and soon their attention went from Yoshi to her.  
  
Birdo: Yoshi, I'm out. Hurry  
  
Yoshi swallowed a melon and open fired with a barrage of seeds. But the ninjas herd him, and quickly turned around blocking the seeds with their swords.  
  
Yoshi: Holy crap...  
  
The ninjas started to advance with their swords ready to strike.  
  
Yoshi: Birdo! RUN!!!  
  
Birdo ran towards the door, but was cut short with a loud blast and Birdo falls to the ground holding his arm. Suddenly, King Boo walks in his human form twirling his fire flower and placing it in his holster behind him.  
  
Yoshi: Birdo! King Boo, you bastard!  
  
King Boo looks at Yoshi and then at Birdo.  
  
KB: You care for this whore?  
Yoshi: Don't call her that  
  
Yoshi gets up but is knocked out with the broadside of a samurai sword.  
  
Ninja: What should we do with them sir?  
KB: Tie them up in the ball room  
Ninja: Yes sir  
  
King Boo then looks at Yoshi lying there  
  
KB: You put up quite a fight, and for that I salute you. But it ends here...  
  
Bean Valley - 2:24:03 PM  
  
The van takes a detour and dives up to a small building. Everyone get out and walks up to the front door.  
  
Peach: What's this place?  
  
Suddenly, a man in a clown outfit walks out and greets everyone.  
  
Mario: Hey, long time no see!  
Geno: Nice to see you again Grate Guy  
GG: You too. Hello Queen Peach, it's a pleasure to meet you  
  
Grate Guy bows  
  
Peach: Why thank you. It's nice to meet you too.  
GG: Don't worry, you'll find my place to be safe. Besides, no one has been here in years.  
  
Everyone started to head back to the car.  
  
GG: Wait, doesn't anyone want to play any games?  
Mario: We don't have the time. We need to get the next star before it gets dark.  
GG: Suit yourself. Come on Queen.  
Peach: Bye everyone!  
  
She waved as they drove off.  
  
Mallow: So how close are we to the volcano?  
Geno: About a half hour. So we'll be there a little less than 3 o'clock  
Mallow: Dang.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 2:32:12 PM  
  
Voice: Hello?  
  
Yoshi's vision was blurry  
  
Voice: Are you awake?  
Yoshi: Where... am... I...  
  
Yoshi was dazed and confused  
  
Yoshi: Where's... Birdo...  
Voice: She's fine  
  
He shook his head one more time and finally regained some sort of composer. He looked around and found himself in the ballroom tied to a chair. He knew he was in some serious trouble.  
  
Yoshi: Dang. What's going on?  
  
The person talking to him came into view. It was Bowser.  
  
Yoshi: So, you're working with King Boo too?  
Bowser: I guess, though I just consider him to be a crutch  
Yoshi: What are you going to do to me?  
Bowser: Don't worry. My beef is not with you  
  
He then leaves Yoshi's sight and walks behind him. Yoshi violently jerked his head around to keep an eye on him. That's when he found out that Birdo was tied up behind him.  
  
Bowser: It's with you Birdo...  
  
Birdo was still asking with pain with the fireball she got hit with. She could barely even keep her eyes open because of the pain.  
  
Birdo: Hello Wart. Sorry that I didn't get rid of Peach. No charge  
Bowser: Hmm... I trusted you to get the job done, but you failed me. I don't like it when my friends fail me  
Birdo: Lighten up  
  
Boswer reaches behind himself and pulls out a fire flower aiming for Birdo's head.  
  
Birdo: Wait... Be reasonable Wart  
Yoshi: Bowser! What the hell are you doing?  
Bowser: Stay out of this Yoshi. This is between me and Birdo  
  
Bowser continued to grip the flower tighter and tighter, ready to fire.  
  
Birdo: Please don't...  
Bowser: ...  
  
The sound of a fireball shooting echoed through the halls as Yoshi bowed his head, crying.  
  
Yoshi: Bowser, you bastard...  
  
There was a minute of silence.  
  
Bowser: Don't worry, your girl is still alive  
Yoshi: What?  
  
That shot fired by Bowser only cut the ropes that were restraining Birdo. She had fainted at the pressure of Bowser holding a gun to her. He picked her up and threw her on his shoulder. He proceeded to leave the room.  
  
Yoshi: Bowser! Where the hell you taking Birdo!  
Bowser: Taking care of some other unfinished business with her  
Yoshi: BOSWER!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Though Bowser left the room, not giving a crap about what Yoshi was saying.  
  
2:45:31 PM  
  
As Bowser walked down of the wrecked hallway, he looked at Birdo still knocked out on his shoulder.  
  
Bowser: You two made one hell of a mess  
  
Suddenly, King Boo walked out from behind the corner.  
  
KB: Hello Bowser. What are you up to?  
Bowser: I'm just taking care of some unfinished business  
KB: Well, I need you to take care of something. Our insider has given us the location of the Queen and...  
Bowser: Don't worry, I'll send my best koopas on it  
KB: Excellent  
Bowser: By the way, who is the insider?  
KB: I'll tell you later. Until then...  
  
And Bowser continued down the hallway and into another room.  
  
Barrel Volcano - 2:51:04 PM  
  
Mario, Geno, and Mallow got out of the car and stood in front of the cave entrance to the volcano. Mario picked up his cell phone and dial.  
  
Mario: Hello Toad  
Toad: Mario. What's up?  
Mario: We're at the volcano  
Toad: Good. Is Peach at the safe house?  
Mario: Yes  
Toad: Great  
Mario: Anyway, we'll be back in a about 2 hours. Until then  
Toad: See you later Mario  
  
Mario put away his cell phone and walked up to Geno, who currently has something glowing in his hands.  
  
Mario: Geno, what are you doing?  
Geno: Hold on, I'm tracking the star. It's close...  
  
Geno walked into the cave.  
  
Geno: This way  
Mario: All right  
  
Mario pulled out a fire flower  
  
Mario: I'm ready...  
  
3:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	16. From 3:00 PM to 4:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 3:00 PM and 4:00 PM on the day  
the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Grate Guys Casino - 3:00:00 PM  
  
Outside of Grate Guys Casino, Koopa Troopas in black shells start surrounding the house with everyone inside unaware of their presence. Inside, Grate Guy was putting on a show with his juggling and balancing act and Peach was very amused by it. Then suddenly, the glass breaks and a storm of Koopa Troopas rush in shooting everyone down except for the queen.  
  
KT: You're coming with us Peach!  
Peach: Not this time  
  
She was still equipped with the combat suit and quickly pulled out anything she could use to defend herself. She jumped to the side and pulled out fire flowers, quickly taking down a few of the Troopas. Some of the Koopas rebelled and open fired.  
  
KT: Hey, quit firing! We need her alive!  
  
The Koopas set their flowers to stun and started to fight back. Though, they were no match for Peach. Within a matter of minutes, they were taken down but then from out of nowhere she's electrocuted and falls flat on the ground. Luigi walks up to her and picks her up. He then picks up a radio.  
  
Luigi: I have Peach. Returning home.  
  
As Luigi proceeds to walk out the door, Grate Guy struggles to get up after being shot and pulls out a dagger to nail Luigi with. The sound of the dagger getting picked up from the floor rang in Luigi's ear and he turned around shooting Grate Guy in the head with a fireball.  
  
Luigi: Such a waste...  
  
Barrel Volcano - 3:11:33 PM  
  
As they entered, the sound of bubbling lava filled the caves.  
  
Geno: Be careful Mario. You don't know what kind of enemies we might find in this kind of place  
Mario: I hear you  
  
A few minutes of walking, and still nothing.  
  
Mallow: Geno, are we there yet?  
Geno: Don't start with that  
Mario: But seriously, how close are we?  
Geno: Hmm... About a quarter of a mile north  
  
Mario and Mallow fell to the ground anime style. With that, the caves were alive with the sound of thumping which caused a large rumble.  
  
Geno: Uh-oh  
Mario: What do you mean by uh-oh  
Geno: Run...  
  
Geno ran for it with Mario and Mallow not far behind. Then all of a sudden, rock creatures started coming out of the ground grabbing for their legs.  
  
Geno: Thanks a lot guys! You've just woken up half the bad guys in this cave!  
  
Suddenly, Mallow fell to the ground.  
  
Mario: Mallow!  
  
Mario flipped forward and pulled out one of his Bullet Bill Launchers. He quickly took aim and fired annihilating the rock creature.  
  
Mario: Eh... Their not so tough  
Mallow: Thanks Mario  
  
Just then, a fireball flew at them just barely missing Mallow and Mario.  
  
Mario: Let's say we run  
Mallow: I like the way you think Mario  
  
Mushroom Castle - 3:17:12 PM  
  
Yoshi's still tied to the chair in the ballroom. Not many people have come through, so he's been alone for a while. The thought of what Bowser could be doing to Birdo was still lingering in his mind, but was quickly flushed out when he noticed something. The ballroom still had food in it with plenty of silverware scattered all over the table.  
  
Yoshi: Finally, some good luck  
  
He looked around at first, making sure nobody was around. Then he stuck out his tongue trying to reach for a huge knife next to the partially ruined cake. Closer, and closer he reached for it, but was cut short by a few inches so he started to try and scorch his chair a little bit closer. The sound of the chair scotching closer echoed through the hallway attracting some attention as some boos came roaming in.  
  
Boo1: What's going on in here?  
Boo2: Hmm, everything seems normal  
Boo1: Okay, let's go  
  
As the boos left, Yoshi tried again for the knife but was still too short so he scotched up again getting closer. But he was still making too much noise as the boos came in again.  
  
Boo1: What the hell is going on in here?  
  
The two walked up to Yoshi.  
  
Boo1: You wouldn't be planing to escape now, would you?  
  
Yoshi didn't respond  
  
Boo2: Though guy, huh?  
  
The Boo socked Yoshi one causing him to fall to the floor. The boo then grabbed Yoshi by the neck.  
  
Boo2: Let me ask again, what the hell are you doing?  
Yoshi: Screw you...  
  
Outraged, he then kicked Yoshi in the stomach sending him flying towards the table with the food.  
  
Boo1: Loser...  
Boo2: Let's get out of here. He's not going to do nothing  
  
But fate had been good to him because he was finally in range of the knife.  
  
3:24:09 PM  
  
He shot out his tongue and grabbed it, finally being able to cutting himself loose. He hopped up, still hurting from the sucker punch and ran towards the hallway looking for Birdo. He put his head next to door after door, listening for Birdo or Bowser. Suddenly, after a few minutes of randomly roaming he herd was sounded like a wine from Birdo.  
  
Yoshi: Finally...  
  
He kicked open the doors, only to be shocked at what he saw. Birdo was tied to a chair, gagged while Bowser sat on a couch obviously tired out. Yoshi just stared at Bowser with stunned eyes knowing what he did...  
  
Yoshi: Bowser...  
Bowser: What the! How did you...  
Yoshi: I'LL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Bowser stood up, as Yoshi lunged at him still holding the knife he used to escape with. He dodged, tripping Yoshi with his big foot making him drop his knife. With Yoshi on the ground, he attempted to stomp on him. But Yoshi was tricky and kept rolling out of the way and soon hopped up ready to fight. Their eyes kept fixating on each other making sure no one had the advantage.  
  
Bowser: Hmm... You put up quite a fight Yoshi  
  
They kept starring at each other until Yoshi looked towards the left. The knife was still there, just screaming to be picked up. Though, Bowser picked up on his plan as he noticed the knife too. The two ran for it as Bowser fell on his belly and slid for it. Yoshi, on the other hand, jumped into the air and started diving for it. Just then, a lone fireball came out of nowhere and hit the knife out of the way. The fireball then ricocheted and nailed Bowser in the arm, stunning him temporarily.  
  
Yoshi: What the...  
  
Everyone looked at the door, and there stood Luigi holding a fire flower with a couple of boos standing with him. Luigi then aimed the flower at Yoshi. He had nowhere to go.  
  
Boo: You have him in your sights. Shoot him!  
  
Luigi just stood there gripping the fire flower.  
  
Boo: What are you doing? SHOOT HIM!!!  
  
His arm started to shake.  
  
Yoshi: ... You've come this far, Luigi. Why not?  
  
He started to shake even more, still hesitating. What felt like forever, he finally shot but Yoshi already had him scouted out. He rolled to the ground and shot out his tongue knocking the flower out of his hand. He stood up and was about to rush them, but out of nowhere he was knocked out. Bowser had gotten back up.  
  
Bowser: He's just like a roach. Oh well...  
  
He walked up to Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Sorry  
Bowser: Don't apologize. Did you get the princess?  
Luigi: Yes sir  
Bowser: Good. Why don't you get something to eat. You look hungry  
Luigi: Okay  
  
And Luigi runs off.  
  
Bowser: I better go find King Boo.  
  
Weapons Research Facility - 3:46:17 PM  
  
Daisy was looking around, asking about everything that this facility had to offer. She then walked up to a large tube with a clear red liquid.  
  
Daisy: Is this soda in here?  
Toad: No... It's called Red Essence. It eliminates ghosts  
Daisy: Oh, interesting.  
Toad: Yah, we've been working on that for years. I think we used it once a few years ago and the results were good  
  
She walked away from the test tube and back to her chair. All was calm, then without warning the metal door opened up and a bunch of Koopa Troopas in black shells rushed in and took the entire room hostage.  
  
KT: Nobody move! This facility is in the hands of King Bowser and King Boo  
Daisy: Oh no!  
KT: Everyone, into the truck now  
  
All the scientists went outside and into the large truck. One of the troopas notices Daisy and grabs her.  
  
KT: You're coming with us  
Daisy: What for?  
KT: We have plans for you  
  
Barrel Volcano - 3:51:37 PM  
  
Mario, Geno, and Mallow were still running from all the monsters chasing after them. As they ran, Mario noticed something.  
  
Mario: Geno! Get ready to roll!  
Geno: Got ya!  
  
Said Geno as he noticed the crack in the wall.  
  
Mallow: What are you going to do?  
Geno: Hold on!  
  
The opportunity came and the three rolled to the side disappearing into the crack and finally loosing the monsters that were chasing them. Suddenly, Geno's hands started to glow.  
  
Geno: ...  
Mario: What's going on?  
Geno: The star. It's here  
  
Geno walked up to the wall and put his hand on it. It opened up revealing the eighth wishing star.  
  
Mallow: Finally  
  
Mallow ran up to grab it, but was electrocuted on the spot and thrown backwards.  
  
Mallow: What the hell was that?  
Geno: It's protected by a shield of course, nothing can get in  
Mallow: How do we get through?  
Geno: We don't  
  
Geno pulled something out of his cloak. It was his pitchfork.  
  
Geno: Watch this  
  
He pointed his weapon at the star and a sort of magnet effect started. The star was drawn to it, and in the blink of an eye the star went through the shield and into Geno's had.  
  
Mallow: Woah, how'd you do that?  
Mario: I'm interested how you did that too?  
Geno: I said, nothing could get in. I said nothing about getting out  
Mario: Cleaver. Now lets go. I'm sure Peach is boarded to tears about now  
Geno: The sooner, the better  
  
And so they left the volcano and into the car as they drove off to Grate Guys Casino. Of course, they have no idea what's going on...  
  
4:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	17. From 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 4:00 PM and 5:00 PM on the day  
the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Backroads of Mushroom Kingdom - 4:00:00 PM  
  
As Mallow was behind the wheel as Geno and Mario sat in the back resting. An idea just popped into Mario's head as he picked up his cell phone.  
  
Mario: I'm going to give Toad a call  
Geno: Good idea  
  
He dialed the number and held the phone up to his head. The phone rang, but didn't get an answer for several seconds. Then he finally got an answer.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 4:09:14 PM  
  
Mario: Hey Toad, how's it going?  
  
He didn't get an answer.  
  
Mario: Hello? Anybody there?  
KB: Hello Mario  
Mario: What the?  
KB: It's good to hear from you again  
Mario: King Boo... What the hell is going on?  
KB: The weapons research facility was easy to take over. Toad and Daisy are currently my prisioner  
Mario: Mama meya  
KB: But it wasn't as easy as kidnapping Peach from Grate Guys Casino...  
  
Mario fell dead silent  
  
Mario: How...  
KB: That's for me to know and you find out  
Mario: Damn you  
KB: If you want to rescue the queen. You better head to the castle as fast as you can. You have till about 5 o'clock. If you have the eigth star, I'd suggest you bring it. See you then...  
  
Backroads - 4:13:50 PM  
  
Mario looked at his cellphone and put it away. He then looked at Geno.  
  
Mario: I've got bad news. King Boo somehow found out about the queens location  
Geno: No way  
Mario: He also found that weapons research facility and has taken Toad and Daisy prisoner  
Mallow: You've got to be kidding me  
  
Everybody looked at eachotehr for just a few second.  
  
Mario: Let's go  
Geno: Mallow. Kick it into overdrive  
Mallow: Gotcha  
  
And will all his power he charged up some electricity and shot the car forward at 100 miles per hour.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 4:18:02 PM  
  
King Boo hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He then looked to the former king of the Mushroom Kingdom (Note: We'll just keep calling him king since I can't think of a good name for him).  
  
KB: They'll be here soon.  
  
And he started to walk off.  
  
King: Wait  
KB: ???  
King: You said you had my daughter  
KB: Why yes I do  
King: Could I see her?  
KB: Why not. I'll be back in a half hour  
  
King Boo left the throne room and walked down one of the many wrecked hallways. Of course, coming down the hallway was Bowser holding serveral boxes.  
  
KB: What are you doing Bowser?  
Bowser: Getting ready the surprise for Mario and his friends  
KB: You know, I've kind of grown a liking for this castle. I would hate to see it go  
Bowser: Don't worry, we can park the sky base on the wreakage  
KB: I guess you're right  
Bowser: Listen, I know what I'm doing  
  
King Boo just gave him a dirty look.  
  
Bowser: Do you want results or not  
KB: I want good results  
Bowser: Whatever just make sure you get out of here before 5 because once the bomb is set, there's no stopping it  
KB: Okay. I just have a little business to take care off  
Bowser: ...  
  
And they both went their seperate ways. Bowser walked into a room where Yoshi and Birdo were currently behind held, tied to a chair and gagged.  
  
Bowser: You ready for the show  
  
Yoshi just blurted out loud muffeled words as Bowser connected the bomb.  
  
Bowser: Sounds like you are  
  
He looked at the two.  
  
Bowser: You know. This is going to be your last moments together, I might as well talk to each other  
  
He removed their gags  
  
Bowser: Have fun, and Yoshi, don't bother using your tounge to try to escape. It's motion sensitive so if you break out of the ropes or that bomb moves, well you know what will happen.  
  
He turned turned around and started to walk out of the room. Yoshi couldn't control himself.  
  
Yoshi: BOWSER YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I BREAK OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Bowser just ignored him and left the room. But Yoshi wouldn't stop yelling.  
  
Birdo: Please stop Yoshi, it's not doing any good...  
  
A tear came to her eye.  
  
Yoshi: Birdo, what's wrong?  
Birdo: Everything. I was hoping we could spend our life together, but every time I find happiness it's destroyed. I hate my life!  
Yoshi: Please don't say that...  
Birdo: It's true. Even when I don't want to, I keep destroying peoples lives. Why?  
  
She started to cry even more...  
  
Yoshi: And what if this is the end, we've had fun, right? I'll never forget this day  
Birdo: ???  
Yoshi: Please, cheer up  
Birdo: I'll try...  
Yoshi: Thank you. Besides, I have a feeling that we'll make it out of here alive  
Birdo: You think so?  
Yoshi: I know so  
  
4:31:59 PM  
  
The King still sits there wondering if his daughter is okay. After a few minutes, King Boo walks in holding Peach's hand.  
  
King: Peach!  
Peach: Daddy!  
  
The King stands up and starts to run towards her, but then 2 Boos come out of no where and grab him. King Boo walks up, Looks and Peach and then Looks at the King.  
  
KB: It's nice to see a family come back together  
King: I'm sorry Peach. I'm sorry that I had to put you through all this  
Peach: I forgive you daddy...  
KB: Isn't that sweet  
  
Then out of nowhere, King Boo pulls out a fire flower and fires nailing a fireball right between the eyes of the former king of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach just stands there stunned.  
  
KB: Boos! Get this S.O.B. out of here. He's staining the carpit  
Boo: Yes sir  
  
Weapons Research Facility - 4:39:51 PM  
  
The van pulls up and parks. Everyone hops out armed to the teeth just incase there were any Boos around. All was clear.  
  
Mario: Funny. Don't you think this place would be swarming with guards?  
Geno: They might be inside  
  
They walk up to the door, which by the way is still opened. Carefully, they walk down the steps making sure not to get noticed. Still, no bad guys.  
  
Geno: Everything's clear  
Mallow: I guess so  
Mario: All right everyone. You know why we came here  
Mallow: Right  
  
Everyone started frantically grabbing weapons. Mallow came across the tube filled with red liquid.  
  
Mallow: Hey, anyone of you want some cherry soda?  
  
Mario walks up  
  
Mario: That's no soda. That's Red Essence  
Geno: What's that do?  
Mario: Completely destroys ghosts  
Geno: Then it just might help us  
  
Geno detatches the tube and carries it with him.  
  
Mario: All right. We're ready. Let's do this...  
  
Mushroom Castle - 4:47:22 PM  
  
King Boo and Bowser are standing in the throne room while Peach is still there crying over her fallen father.  
  
Bowser: Quit your crying. We've got somewhere we need to be  
  
And which a flick of his hand he knocked out the Queen.  
  
KB: Don't you think that was a little unnessary  
Bowser: We don't have time for this. The Lakitu cloud is ready and we need to go  
KB: Wait. What about Luigi?  
Bowser: We'll question him when we get to the sky base. Let's go  
  
The two ran up to the top of the tower and got into the Lakitu cloud. It took off quickly and headed for the sky base. At the same time, the van drove up to the front gates and Mario and his team hopped out ready to fight.  
  
4:52:12 PM  
  
Mario: You all ready  
Geno: Yes  
Mallow: Good to go  
Mario: All right then  
  
The three burst through the front door and started to randomly open fire. Though after a few seconds Mario and Geno stopped and noticed the entire castle was empty.  
  
Mario: Hey Mallow, knock it off  
  
Mallow was still firing in all directions.  
  
Mario: What the hell is going on?  
Geno: Something's... Huh?  
Mario: What is it?  
  
With his power, he could hear Yoshi talking to Birdo.  
  
Geno: Follow me  
  
The two followed Geno.  
  
Geno: Yoshi and Birdo are in here  
Mario: Anyone else?  
Geno: Maybe, but I can't tell right now...  
  
Mario walked up to the door and carefully turned the knob and opened the door.  
  
Mario: Yoshi?  
Yoshi: Mario?  
Mario: Yoshi. What are you doing here?  
  
He walked up to Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: Wait Mario! We're connected to a bomb!  
  
5:00:00 PM 


	18. From 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 5:00 PM and 6:00 PM on the  
the King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Mushroom Castle - 5:00:00 PM  
  
Mario: What?  
Yoshi: Birdo and I are connected to a bomb. It's motion sensitive so if someone unties us, we're all dead  
Mario: You've got to be kidding me  
  
Geno walked up to the bomb  
  
Geno: The timer says we only have about seven minutes left  
Mario: We better get to work then  
  
Sky Base - 5:04:12 PM  
  
The Lakitu Cloud sets down in the docking bay as Bower, King Boo, and Luigi carrying Peach step off. Bowser and King Boo look at each other.  
  
Bowser: Wait a minute. Where's Toad? I thought he was with us  
KB: He somehow got away at the last minute. We didn't have the time to go after him  
Bowser: Damn...  
KB: Don't worry, I think he's still in the castle  
Bowser: That's somewhat relieving. Hey, what about all the people we were holding hostage in the castle from the party?  
KB: They've been transported here and is currently being held in the prison on the lower decks  
Bowser: Good, we might need a few more bargaining chips  
KB: I'm going set up for the landing  
Bowser: You do that. I'm going to take care of some other business  
  
He nods his head towards Luigi.  
  
KB: You do that  
  
Mushroom Castle - 5:06:30 PM  
  
Mario carefully looks at the bomb.  
  
Mario: Mama meya. We have about seven minutes left  
Mallow: Oh man! What are we going to do!  
Mario: Wait. I found something  
  
There was a panel on the right of the box. He detached it with ease.  
  
Mario: Hmm... That was easy  
Geno: Watch it Mario, you have six minutes  
  
Behind the panel there was a blue wire and a red wire. Mario pulled out his wire cutters from his tool belt and looked at the wires.  
  
Mario: Which one?  
Mallow: Go with the red wire  
Geno: No, red would be to obvious. Go with the blue  
Yoshi: Just pick one. We have five minutes left  
  
Unsure, Mario just started lifting the wire cutters to one of the wires.  
  
Mario: I'm gonna cut one  
Geno: Four minutes...  
  
Mario leaned in aiming his wire cutters towards the red wire. Then all of a sudden his cell phone rang. Everyone burst out in a scream.  
  
Mario: It's okay  
  
He picked it up and answered it.  
  
Mario: Hello?  
???: (Static Voice) Cut the blue wire  
Mario: Who is this?  
???: Cut the blue wire. Trust me.  
Mallow: Who is it?  
Mario: Some guy telling me to cut the blue wire  
Geno: It's probably against my better judgment, but I think you should  
Mario: What?  
Geno: Go on  
Mario: Fine...  
  
Mario moved his wire cutters towards the blue wire and snipped it.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
It didn't blow up...  
  
Mallow: All right Mario. You stopped it  
Mario: Thank you who ever you are  
???: Oh no. You didn't stop the bomb. Look at the time  
Mario: Huh?  
  
He looked at the timer and saw that it had two minutes left  
  
Mario: Then what did I just do?  
???: You defused the motion sensor. Now untie your friends and get the hell out  
  
The mysterious person hung up the phone.  
  
Geno: What was that all about?  
Mario: Hurry! Untie Yoshi and Birdo! We need to get out of here!  
Mallow: What about the bomb?  
Mario: No time!  
  
Mario ran up to Yoshi and ripped apart the ropes. Geno followed his lead and untied Birdo.  
  
Mario: Now lets move!  
  
All of them ran out the room and towards the entrance hall. Just as they ran out the door, the final seconds ticked out and the bomb blew up sending a pulse of energy that pushed everyone to the ground. The pulse was then followed by a loud explosion and a ball of fire consuming the area. Pieces of the castle flew everywhere. From the sky base King Boo looked on while listening to some classical music. Bowser too was watching the explosion from one of the windowed hallways.  
  
Bowser: It's finally over. No one could survive that...  
  
He turned his head and continued walking. He walked into a room and sat down waiting. Just then Luigi walked in.  
  
Luigi: You wanted to see me?  
Bowser: Luigi, how are you?  
Luigi: Fine  
Bowser: Good. Now, you're on my side right?  
Luigi: Of course, I want to take out Mario as much as you  
Bowser: Well, I finally took care of Mario. So...  
  
He gets up and walks towards Luigi  
  
Bowser: You still want to work with us?  
Luigi: You took care of Mario?  
Bowser: Didn't you just see that explosion outside?  
Luigi: Mario was in that?  
Bowser: Of course  
Luigi: I told you I wanted to take Mario out  
Bowser: Oh well, what's done is done  
  
Luigi looked out the window again.  
  
Luigi: Hmm... To tell you the truth, I doubt Mario was killed. You know you've tried so many times  
Bowser: Well, if he is I need you  
Luigi: Fine. Now if you excuse me  
Bowser: Wait. We need you to do whatever we say to make sure everything goes right  
Luigi: You got it  
Bowser: But you need to prove it  
Luigi: Huh?  
  
Bowser walked up to his desk and pressed a button. A secret panel opened up on the wall and there was Daisy all tied up.  
  
Daisy: Luigi! What are you doing here?  
Luigi: Bowser! What the hell is going on?!  
Bowser: If you want our trust, you know what to do  
  
Bowser took a fire flower out of his shell and handed it to Luigi. Daisy started asking a bunch of questions.  
  
Daisy: Luigi? What's going on?  
Luigi: Daisy. I'm sorry...  
  
Luigi walks up and aims his fire flower.  
  
Daisy: Luigi?  
  
He continues to point it. Trying to push himself to fire, but he couldn't.  
  
Bowser: Come on Luigi. If you want Mario, Daisy is just another obstacle  
Daisy: Luigi...  
  
A few minutes passed with everyone just standing there. Bowser pushed Luigi on as Daisy tried to stop him.  
  
Luigi: Daisy...  
Daisy: What?  
Luigi: I'm sorry I put you through this...  
  
Just then Luigi turned around and shot Bowser, but he dodged and pulled another fire flower and fired nailing Luigi in the shoulder throwing him against the wall.  
  
Bowser: You just made a big mistake Luigi  
  
Just then a koopa troopa came in.  
  
KT: Bowser. King Boo want's to see you  
Bowser: Fine  
  
He puts his fire flower away.  
  
Bowser: I'll deal with you later Luigi. Besides, you're too valuable to kill...  
  
He starts to leave the room.  
  
Bowser: For now...  
  
5:30:23 PM  
  
Bowser walks down the long hallway and into King Boo's room.  
  
Bowser: You wanted to see me?  
KB: It turns out this sky base is having a couple problems. We won't be able to land until about 11 o'clock. Until then, we should send some Koopa Troopas and Boos down there to make sure everyone is dead  
Bowser: After an explosion after that, I'd assume they'd all be dead  
KB: Never assume anything. That's how things get screwed up  
Bowser: Fine. It will give us something to pass the time  
KB: Could you go with them to. If they did somehow survive, they should be weak enough to take out  
Bowser: Fine. I should have everything ready to go in 30 minutes  
KB: Okay. Good luck Bowser  
  
Bowser left the room and towards the docking bay to gather all his Koopa Troopas.  
  
Sky Base - 5:42:22 PM  
  
In the room where Daisy was tied up and Luigi was down on the ground shot in the arm. Luigi looked up to Daisy.  
  
Luigi: Daisy... I'm sorry... Ouch... I put you through this...  
Daisy: Luigi... I...  
  
Luigi starts to struggle to get up and starts to untie Daisy. He then lips over to the door and tries to open it, but it was locked.  
  
Luigi: I guess we're stuck here  
Daisy: What do we do?  
Luigi: Hold on...  
  
Luigi started to look around Bowser's desk.  
  
Luigi: Bingo  
Daisy: What?  
  
Luigi pulled out a key chain with a button on it.  
  
Luigi: Leave it to Bowser to have crappy security  
  
He pressed the button and the locked door opens up.  
  
Daisy: All right!  
Luigi: Be careful  
  
The two left the room and carefully walked down the hallway making sure not to run into any security.  
  
Daisy: Where are we going?  
Luigi: The docking bay, maybe we can...  
KT: The boss wants us to meet in the docking bay  
Luigi: Oh crap  
  
Koopa Troopas were heading their way  
  
Luigi: Hurry  
  
Luigi aimed his key chain at some random door, opened it, and quickly tackled Daisy into the room. The Koopa Troopas marched by the room, none the wiser.  
  
Luigi: You all right Daisy?  
Daisy: I think so, but where are we?  
  
They both got up and Luigi flicked on a light switch. He was stunned to se where they were.  
  
Luigi: Daisy... We just found the arsenal...  
  
Mushroom Castle - 5:55:55 PM  
  
There's nothing but wreckage once where the castle use to stand. Mario and his friends are nowhere to be seen. But then, a gloved hand raises from the disaster locked in a grip...  
  
6:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	19. From 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM

A note from BDBlack:  
Sorry for the long time to get this updated, but I, like most fanfiction authors, have been busy. Plus, with the lack of reviews I haven't gotten a lot of enthusiasm to put up the next chapter of the fanfiction. Please, please review if you liked it or didn't like. I have to ask, no spoilers in the review, it ruins the effect of the story. Thank you and here's the next chapter...  
  
Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 6:00 PM and 7:00 PM on the day  
The King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Mushroom Castle - 6:00:00 PM  
  
In the background the sun is starting to set as Mario digs his way out of all the shrapnel. Geno starts to do the same thing, but is having a little trouble. But Mario walks up to him and starts to pull him out. Mallow was having a little trouble getting out, but Yoshi was under him and gave him a little boost.  
  
Mallow: Thanks Yoshi  
Yoshi: Don't mention it  
  
Yoshi started digging through the wood and bricks, and pulled out Birod, who was still standing strong.  
  
Mario: Everyone okay?  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Mario: Good  
???: Somebody help me!  
Mario: Huh?  
  
There was a small hand poking out. Mario walked over and pulled on it. Out of the wreckage came Toad.  
  
Mallow: What the?  
Mario: Toad, what are you doing here?  
Toad: I got away before they left for the sky base  
Mario: That's good  
Toad: Come on. I know how we can stop King Boo. Let's head for the weapons facility  
  
The team started head to head out looking for a usable car. The van was destroyed by all the shrapnel of the explosion. Suddenly, a noise filled the air. Everyone looked up and saw a couple of Lakitu clouds were heading their way.  
  
Mallow: Ah crap!  
Mario: Hurry! Hide somewhere!  
  
Everyone started running for it jumping and hiding behind what was left of a wall of bricks. The clouds land and about 10 Koopa Troopas and Bowser step off.  
  
Bowser: All right Troopas. Start looking around and try to find something left of Mario, Mallow, Geno, Yoshi, or Toad. A special reward will be given to whoever finds the star.  
  
Bowser takes something out of his shell and tosses it to a random koopa troopa.  
  
Bowser: That device will track it.  
  
Geno looks shocked.  
  
Geno: Damn. That's Peach's Baroque  
Bowser: We'll head back in about 30 minutes. Move out!  
  
The troopas start to scatter.  
  
Geno: Damn it  
Mallow: What?  
Geno: We wont be able to get out of here if they can track the eight wishing star  
Yoshi: Then was do we do?  
Mario: Wait. I have a plan  
  
Mario takes off his cap and puts something in it.  
  
Birdo: Mario, what's that?  
Mario: It's an invincible star, but it's used  
Mallow: Then what the hell are you doing?  
Mario: Decoy  
  
With his cap in hand, he winds up and throws it. It lands right next to a koopa troopa, who just notices it. He picks it up and a wide smile appears on his face as he runs to Bowser cheering and kicking.  
  
KT: Sir! Sir! I found it!  
Bowser: What?  
  
As the Koopa Troopa showed off his find to Bowser and all the other koopa troopas gathered around to see it, Mario and his friends quickly made a break for it.  
  
Mario: Look, there...  
  
Sitting there, on a beat up parking lot was a bus in somewhat good condition.  
  
Toad: Talk about a stroke of luck  
  
Meanwhile, Bowser smacked the koopa troopa in the head.  
  
KT: Ow! What was that for sir?  
Bowser: You may have found Mario's cap, but this ISN'T THE EIGHT WISHING STAR!!!  
  
Suddenly, the bus starts up and kicks it into over drive as it speed down the road.  
  
KT: Sir, Peach's Baroque is telling me the star is in that bus  
Bowser: Don't just stand there! Go after it!  
  
All the koopa troopas stumble as they ran to the Lakitu Clouds and started giving chase.  
  
Toads Turnpike - 6:16:24 PM  
  
The sun is about a quarter of the way down as the bus speeds down the highway. The Lakitu Clouds weren't far behind though as they started taking aim with their spiky shooters. In the bus, Mario was behind the wheel trying to outrun them.  
  
Yoshi: Mario! Look out!  
  
Said Yoshi frantically as spikes started to cross their path. Mario swerved with no problem dodging one after another. The shoot was starting to get frustrated as he looked to the troops and said...  
  
KT: Go to plan B!  
  
The Lakitu Clouds got as close as they could and jumped onto the bus. Everyone inside looked up at the roof, fearing the sounds it was producing.  
  
Geno: I think we've got company  
Mario: Mama meya! Yoshi, take the wheel  
  
Yoshi walked up and took the wheel just as Koopa Troopas were busting through the roof of the bus. Geno took his star shooter and prevented them from getting in. Mario then ran up and jumped onto the roof followed by Mallow and Geno. The three looked around and saw there were about to stand up to a lot of Koopa Troopas.  
  
Mario: I'll get the left. You guys get the right  
Geno and Mallow: Gotcha!  
  
Mario jumped and came in with a flurry of kicks knocking a couple troopas down. One came up from behind, but Mario shot an elbow out nailing him in the stomach. Geno knew his shooter would be no good here, so he got his fist ready. Mallow pulled out one of his fighting sticks and twirled it around it be intimidating.  
  
Mallow: Let's do this  
  
Geno rushed in throwing his fists around getting a couple of troopas, but not causing a lot of damage. Mallow on the other hand swung that stick around taking out a whole bunch off troopas, and almost getting Geno along the way.  
  
Geno: Hey, watch it!  
Mallow: Sorry, Frogicus did give me full lessons on how to do this  
  
In a few minutes, all the troopas were taken care of. But it wasn't over because the clouds were still shooting spikes.  
  
Geno: Look out!  
Mallow: Hold on!  
  
Mallow swung his stick one more time nailing the spiky and sending it right towards the lead cloud. When it hit, it blew up completely destroying the lead cloud and taking out the others in a chain reaction.  
  
Mario: Yes!  
  
Everyone hopped back into the bus.  
  
Mario: All right, we're home free  
Toad: Let's head to the weapons research facility  
Mario: Here Yoshi, I'll take it from here  
Yoshi: Okay  
  
Sky Base - 6:31:50 PM  
  
King Boo looks out the window noticing that the sun is about half way down.  
  
KB: Damn, will this day ever end  
  
A boo flies up to him.  
  
Boo: Sir, you have a phone call  
KB: What?  
  
He picks up the phone.  
  
KB: This is King Boo  
Bowser: I've got some bad news  
KB: Not again  
Bowser: I don't know what the hell is going on, but Mario and his friends survived and got away  
KB: Don't worry, we'll see them again  
Bowser: AHH!!!  
KB: Calm down, just come back to the base  
Bowser: Fine. Good bye  
  
King Boo gave the phone back to the boo and it ran off.  
  
KB: It's only a matter of time...  
  
Mean while in the arsenal room Luigi and Daisy were armed to the teeth in weapons.  
  
Daisy: Do you think we have enough Luigi?  
Luigi: This will be fine. Let's just get to the docking bay  
  
The two exit the room only to be confronted by a whole bunch of Boos and Koopa Troopas.  
  
Luigi: What the hell?  
Boo: We noticed you were gone, so we though you might be here  
Luigi: Damn it!  
  
The Boos open fired as the two rolled out of the way and fired back.  
  
Luigi: Daisy! Go on ahead, I'll catch up!  
Daisy: Right!  
  
Daisy ran off and Luigi kept firing back. With enough of the troops taken down Luigi started to follow. As he ran into the docking bay were he was going to meet Daisy, he was stopped by Bowser who was holding Daisy by the neck.  
  
Luigi: Oh no...  
Bowser: Hello Luigi. I see you escaped  
Luigi: Let her go!  
Bowser: I don't think. If you want her back, you better do exactly what we say  
Luigi: I'll do anything, just please don't hurt Daisy...  
Bowser: Our sources are telling us that we'll be meeting Mario here soon, and you're going to help us fight him  
Luigi: What?  
Bowser: You herd me. You do this and Daisy will be unharmed. Though, if you don't...  
  
Bowser raised one of his claws and put it to Daisy's throat.  
  
Luigi: Okay...  
Bowser: Good... Troopas! Take her to a prison cell!  
KT: Yes sir!  
Bowser: Ha ha ha...  
  
Backwoods of the Mushroom Kingdom - 6:44:15 PM  
  
The slightly damaged bus rolls down the road and continued down a secret path. After a few minutes it parks in front of the research facility .  
  
Mario: So Toad, what are we going to do now?  
Toad: Well, right now from what I've gathered Queen Peach is currently being held in Bowser's sky base. So now we've got to take the fight to him  
Mallow: And how are we going to do that?  
Toad: Follow me...  
  
The follow Toad to a dark room. He flicked a switch and everyone awed at what they saw...  
  
Mario: Mama meya...  
Mallow: Cool...  
Geno: Amazing...  
Yoshi: Wow...  
Toad: Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the Lakitu Cloud Jet Model  
  
These looked like Lakitu Clouds, but with wings and let packs.  
  
Toad: These new designs are modeled to be jet fighters making it easy to attack. I was only able to make four of these. One for Mario, Mallow, Geno, and Yoshi  
Geno: Ow!  
Toad: ???  
  
Geno was holding his chest in pain.  
  
Mario: What's wrong  
Geno: I've been in my real form too long  
Mallow: Oh crap...  
Geno: Sorry, but I wont be able to continue on this mission  
Mario: No way  
Geno: I have to or I'm going to die  
  
Geno stands straight up and looks at everyone.  
  
Geno: Don't worry. Just get the eight wishing star to Peach and I should be able to revive star road and bring peace to the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Mario: All right...  
Geno: Good luck everyone...  
  
And in a bright flash Geno disappeared.  
  
Mario: Well, I guess we have an extra one then  
Birdo: I would like to come along on this mission  
Yoshi: What?  
Birdo: Please. I can do this  
Toad: Can you fly a Lakitu Cloud?  
Birdo: Are you kidding me? Wart practically taught me everything about everything  
Toad: Fine, I guess you might be able to do this  
Birdo: Thank you  
Toad: All right then, let's get ready to go. Suit up!  
  
Everyone got dressed for combat and quickly jumped into Jet Clouds.  
  
Toad: Get ready to launched  
  
Toad opened the bay doors. Outside, the sun about about to disappear into the horizon, so most of the sky was dark.  
  
Mallow: You ready for this Mario?  
Mario: Sure am...  
  
Mario looked into the night sky and saw a lone star that made him think of Geno.  
  
Mario: I sure am...  
  
7:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	20. From 7:00 PM to 8:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 7:00 PM and 8:00 PM on the day  
The King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Weapon Research Facility - 7:00:00 PM  
  
Toad: Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Zero...  
  
In a blink of an eye the Jet Clouds took off and headed to the sky base.  
  
Mario: Wow Toad! These are cool!  
  
He follows up his line with a barrel roll  
  
Toad: Hey, don't do anything goofy. They aren't fully tested yet  
Mario: Fine  
  
A few minutes passed and the sky base came into view.  
  
Mario: All right, were getting close  
  
Mario flipped his switches and got his weapons ready.  
  
Mario: This is the drill. First, use your scanners to find Peach's location. Then next, try to find a good landing spot close to Peach's location. Get weapons ready just in case  
Yoshi: Why would we need to get weapons ready. Nobody knows were coming, right?  
Mario: You're right. But there's been so many surprises lately, I wouldn't be 100%  
Yoshi: Right. This is Yoshi ready to roll  
Mallow: This is Mallow, no problems here  
Birdo: This is Birdo, I'm fine  
Mario: Prepare to engage in about a minute...  
  
Suddenly, something comes up on Mario's screen  
  
Mario: What the?  
Yoshi: What's going on Mario?  
Mario: Something's not right  
Mallow: Explain  
Mario: The sky base's shields are up, but why...  
Birdo: Oh crap... IT'S A TRAP!!!  
Mario: Aim low! Aim low!  
  
Everyone jammed their flight sticks slow just missing the shield. Then out of no where a bunch of shell ships fly out of the docking bay and headed straight for them.  
  
Yoshi: It's an ambush!  
Mallow: What the hell?  
Mario: Birdo! Try to find Peach's location!  
Birdo: Right!  
Mario: Mallow! Yoshi! Follow my lead!  
  
Birdo took her jet cloud and started looking around. Mario and his team took triangle formation and started shooting down all the shell ships they could.  
  
7:16:33 PM  
  
Birdo: Mario!  
Mario: What?  
Birdo: I found a landing point! There's a part of the shield that's missing and even better Peach is near that location! I'm sending the coordinates!  
Mario: Gotcha! Follow my lead!  
  
The three blasted their way through the ambush and headed for the shield. They quickly landed and jumped out heading for Peach's location.  
  
Birdo: She's over here!  
  
They followed her through the door, but was quickly stopped by a wall of Koopa Troopas.  
  
Mario: Mama meya...  
Mallow: This whole thing was a trap, but how...  
Mario: Don't worry, we should be able to fight our way out  
Bowser: Oh no you don't  
  
Said Bowser as he walked in with a button and pressed it. The special armor that Mario and his friends were wearing malfunction, electrocuting them on the spot and stunning them instantly...  
  
Mario: How... could this... happen...  
Yoshi: This doesn't make any sense...  
Bowser: I don't think you'll be around long enough to figure it out  
  
Bowser pulls out a fire flower and aims it at Mario's hand.  
  
Bowser: I've waited so long for this...  
KB: Bowser wait!  
Bowser: ???  
  
King Boo walks in.  
  
KB: No, don't eliminate him yet  
Bowser: Why not?  
KB: We need to make an example of him. At midnight we'll eliminate them all as a point of our power  
Bowser: I like the way you think  
  
Bowser puts away his fire flower.  
  
Bowser: Enjoy your last moments alive  
KB: Until then, I'd like you to meet the person who's been helping us all this time. Follow me...  
  
7:33:43 PM  
  
The four walk into a small room with a video screen in it. King Boo walked up to it and turned it on.  
  
Mario: No way...  
KB: Yes it is...  
  
On the big screen was Toad.  
  
Mario: How could you...  
Toad: Mario, I'm sorry  
Mario: How could you  
  
King Boo interrupts  
  
KB: It's okay Mario, he didn't mean to hurt you  
Mallow: What?  
Toad: Let me explain please. I've only been helping them because they're holding my family hostage. I found out about the Big Boo Mafia a few day before all this and I was caught. They kidnapped my family to make sure no secrets get out  
Mario: Toad...  
Toad: What would've you done! I had no choice!  
KB: Well, you've done good Toad. Do you have the eight wishing star?  
Toad: Yes...  
KB: Please transport it to me  
Toad: Here  
  
Toad teleports the star and delivers it to King Boo. He then snatches it and holds it in the air laughing.  
  
KB: After all these years it's finally mine!  
Toad: Now let my family go  
KB: A deal is a deal. I'll get back to you in a few minutes  
  
He turns off the screen and turns to Mario and his friends.  
  
KB: In a matter of time, I'll have the power of the wishing stars in my hands  
Mario: You're sick  
  
King Boo walks up to Mario and punches him in the stomach. Mario lands on one knee to the ground and looks up.  
  
KB: I should kill you right now, but I want you to see the show. Besides, you've put up one hell of a fight. I should put you in one more. Bowser!  
  
Bowser walks in.  
  
Bowser: What is it?  
KB: Take Mario to the special deck...  
Bowser: Fine. Let's go Mario, there's someone who want to meet you  
KB: Guards. Take the rest to Queen Peach's holding cell  
KT: Yes sir!  
  
7:46:20 PM  
  
Bowser dragged Mario, who was handcuffed by the way, down the hallway.  
  
Bowser: You're very lucky Mario. If it was up to me I would of just killed you right now, but I've got to keep King Boo think that I'm on his side so I can get a hold of the power of the wishing stars  
Mario: Well, what's going to happen to me?  
Bowser: You'll see...  
  
Bowser walks up to a door and starts putting in a password. The door quickly opens and he throws Mario in. It room appears to be big, but it was too hard to tell since the room was dark. Suddenly, lights came on and he found himself in what looked like a fighting arena.  
  
Mario: What's going on?  
???: Hello Mario...  
  
Mario looked forward to see Luigi standing there holding a hammer.  
  
Mario: Luigi!  
  
Mario was lost for words. After all this time he finally met up with his brother again.  
  
Luigi: Mario, at first I just joined Bowser to get back at your glory hogging way in this arena. But my error in doing so has put Daisy in the middle of all this. Bowser's holding her hostage and now I have to fight you in order for her to stay alive  
  
Mario just kept looking at him, starring him down.  
  
Luigi: I'm sorry that I have to do this, but...  
  
Luigi pulls out another hammer and carefully tosses it towards breaking the handcuffs off. Mario, now with his hands free, grips them and picks up the hammer.  
  
Mario: Luigi, I can't fight you...  
Luigi: Sorry but I have to...  
  
7:53:38 PM  
  
In a large room, Peach, Mallow, Yoshi, Birdo, King Boo, and Bowser are standing there watching a screen with the fight between Mario and Luigi about to start.  
  
KB: So who do you think will win?  
Bowser: Mario...  
KB: You sound sure  
Bowser: I've gotten to know Luigi. He's nothing but a coward  
KB: Hmm... So what's the wager on this match  
Bowser: Well, if Luigi wins his girl lives  
KB: What if Mario wins?  
Bowser: He gets the 'special' prize  
KB: I've got a feeling what that is  
  
Back in the Arena, Mario and Luigi were still standing there starring each other down. Luigi twitched and came in ready to swing his hammer...  
  
8:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	21. From 8:00 PM to 9:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 8:00 PM and 9:00 PM on the day  
The King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Arena Deck- 8:00:00 PM  
  
(Note: Bowser, King Boo and the rest are going to give commentary on the fight, so when they speak they're not actually there)  
  
Luigi attacked swinging his hammer aimlessly. Mario ducked, jumped back, and kicked high nailing Luigi in the chin throwing him backwards.  
  
Mario: Mama meya Luigi. I don't want to hurt you, please stop...  
Luigi: I don't have a choice!  
  
Luigi hops back up and grips his hammer harder. With his back legs Mario kicks up his hammer and catches it taking his stance. With his war cry Luigi attacks again swinging his hammer, but Mario blocked and pushed back. Though Luigi saw an opening and took a swing nailing his hammer right in Mario's gut throwing him back a few feet.  
  
Bowser: Oh man, that's got to hurt  
KB: Hold on  
  
Mario was down on the ground as Luigi wound up his hammer again and threw it down just missing Mario as he rolled out out of the way. He then hopped back up and took a swing just missing Luigi's legs as he hopped into the air and threw down his hammer aiming for his opponents head. But Mario had him scouted out and back flipped.  
  
KB: It seems that Luigi is getting the upper hand  
Bowser: Interesting  
  
Both were starting to get tired as they nailed to the ground and wiped the sweat of their face. After a couple minutes, they got back up with their hammer ready. They charged and swung with all their strength. Both hammers collided head on and the tops cracked and shattered sending pieces everywhere. Both flew backwards because of the explosion and hit the walls. They didn't move for a few minutes.  
  
8:11:24 PM  
  
Bowser: Damn...  
KB: What are we going to do?  
Bowser: Hold on  
  
Bowser leaves the room and walks down the hallway and to the front door of the arena. He then pulls out a bob-omb and cracks the door open quickly tossing it in. Then he ran back with eagerness.  
  
Bowser: Hold on to your butts  
KB: ???  
  
They look to the screen and in the center of the arena the bob-omb blew up causing Mario and Luigi to wake up. Bowser walks up to a microphone.  
  
Bowser: You two better keep fighting, or I'll make sure the next one blows you all up!  
  
Mario and Luigi looked at each other and put up their dukes. Luigi came in throwing a furry of punches. Mario easily blocked them and reversed one of his punches catching him in an arm lock.  
  
Mario: Come on Luigi! We can get out of...  
  
But Luigi didn't listen and elbow Mario right in the nose blooding it. This sent him back and Luigi came in with another punch right in Mario's chin.  
  
Bowser: Hmm... This doesn't seem fair  
KB: How so  
Bowser: Mario refuses to fight back  
KB: Oh well, his funeral  
  
The two charge and lock hands trying to overpower one another.  
  
Mario: Please listen. I know a way out, but you have to work with me  
  
Luigi knocks Mario's arms to the side and does a head butt followed with a kick to the gut, but Mario blocked the kick and took Luigi's leg throwing him backwards.  
  
Bowser: Hey, Mario's fighting back!  
KB: Hmm...  
  
Yoshi was observing what Mario was doing and started to whisper to Mallow.  
  
Yoshi: Me thinks that Mario has a plan  
Mallow: Let's wish...  
  
8:26:42 PM  
  
Mario and Luigi continued to fight for a little bit longer until they started to get tired once again. The two tried to over power once again and this time Mario shoved Luigi back and came in with his famous punch, punch, kick knocking out Luigi instantly but out of exhaustion he fell to the ground too.  
  
Bowser: Not again...  
  
Bowser got up and went back to the arena deck. But while he was gone on the screen Mario got back up.  
  
Mallow: What the?  
KB: Crap, I've got to warn Bowser  
  
But it was too late because Bowser was already at the front door and started to open it again. Then without warning Mario came bursting in and nailed Bowser right in the stomach with the handle of his hammer. He got the air knocked out of him and instantly fell to the floor. With his only defense down he quickly ran for it.  
  
KB: Too late...  
  
He ran to a microphone.  
  
KB: Attention all troopas! Mario is loose in the arena deck! All troopas and boos stop him at all costs!  
  
King Boo turned around and looked at the screen again to see Luigi was gone too.  
  
KB: This time I won't underestimate them...  
  
Arena deck - 8:34:02 PM  
  
Mario starts heading for the elevator to get back to his friends, but when he got to one they were locked down.  
  
Mario: Mama meya! What am I gonna do now?  
  
He noticed a few koopa troopas coming at him. He tried to think quickly on what to do and noticed the window next to him. He looked out an noticed he was on the top floor with all the bright lights below them.  
  
Mario: I must be out of my mind...  
  
He was soon confronted by two koopa troopas who started to open fire. Mario hopped out of the way, kicked off the wall and then followed up with a round house kick taking down one troopa. He then did a low kick knocking the other troopa on his back. He then stomped on his stomach sending the troopa flying out his shell.  
  
Mario: Huh?  
  
More troopas were on the way so he grabbed a fire flower and blew open the window.  
  
KT: What the?  
Mario: See ya!  
  
He then grabbed the turtle shell and jumped out the window sky diving. Since it was dark, it was hard to see the rest of the sky base, so he followed the lights and used the fire flower for propulsion. He kept his balance and soon saw a window with Peach in it so he propelled himself over and got to the window holding on for his life.  
  
Peach: ???  
  
She herd a sound next to the window and looked. At first, she didn't see anything so she just ignored it. Mario looked in and saw all his friends were in there, along with King Boo.  
  
Mario: What am I gonna do?  
  
Screen Room - 8:40:43 PM  
  
King Boo gets a phone call and picks it up.  
  
KB: Hello?  
Bowser: I don't what Mario's up to, but one of my troopa told me that Mario just jumped out a window  
KB: What? Okay, what about Luigi?  
KT: Haven't seen him  
KB: Okay then, meet me up here and we'll activate the eight wishing star  
Bowser: Be there in just a few minutes...  
  
Outside the ship Mario was starting to get cold and started looking for another window he could enter.  
  
Mushroom Kingdom - 8:48:15 PM  
  
Toad was standing there waiting for his family to come back. After a few minutes a Lakitu Cloud appeared and landed. Toad's family stepped off with a few boos.  
  
Toad: Mom! Dad!  
  
His parents ran up to him and they all embraced. They started to walk off as one of the boos took out a radio  
  
Boo: We've delivered Toad's family. Should we take them out?  
KB: Don't waste your ammo  
Boo: But?  
KB: Just come back  
Boo: Yes sir...  
  
The Boos got back into their Lakitu Cloud and went back to the base. Toad got into his car with his family and got the car started.  
  
Toad: I'm so glad my nightmare is over... Let's go home...  
  
Suddenly, there was a small twinkle in the sky and a beam of light hit the car and it burst into flames. Toad fell out of the car heavily injured but still alive.  
  
Toad: Why...  
  
9:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	22. From 9:00 PM to 10:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 9:00 PM and 10:00 PM on the day  
The King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Sky Base - 9:00:00 PM  
  
King Boo stood there tapping his toes. Bowser walked in and was greeted by King Boo with questions.  
  
KB: What took you so long?  
Bowser: I was checking one last time trying to find Mario or Luigi  
KB: Well, I've got guards everywhere so we're safe while we do this  
  
King Boo reached into his pockets and pulled out the eight wishing star.  
  
KB: All of you!  
  
Mallow, Yoshi, and Birdo were still in the room tied to the chair. Bowser walked up and released Peach from her hold and grubbed her.  
  
KB: Easy Bowser  
Bowser: Sorry, but it's been a stressful day  
KB: We're all tired, now lets just get this over with  
  
He tosses the star to Peach.  
  
KB: Now, use your power to revive the star  
Peach: No  
  
She tosses to the ground  
  
KB: Okay, let's try again  
  
He picks it up and tosses it to her again.  
  
KB: Revive the star  
Peach: NO!  
  
And this time she hurls it nailing King Boo right between the eyes.  
  
KB: Okay, I guess we'll negotiate  
  
He pulls out a fire flower and shoots Mallow right in the arm causing him to fall down in his chair.  
  
Mallow: Holy crap that hurts!  
Peach: Mallow!  
KB: Now!  
  
He picks up the stair and throws it at her.  
  
KB: Revive the star...  
Peach: Okay...  
  
She holds the star in her hand as she starts to concentrate.  
  
Peach: The power of this star hasn't been used in some time, so it's going to take about a half hour to fully revive the star  
KB: I can wait...  
  
Engine Room - 9:12:32 PM  
  
Mario jumped through the door just loosing the Koopa Troopas chasing him. He suddenly looked around for a couple minutes realizing where he was.  
  
Mario: Hmm...  
  
He noticed all the controls and wires but then noticed all the screens. One in particular was that of the prison. He saw all the people that was taken hostage back at the castle.  
  
Mario: Mama meya...  
  
He started moving the camera around and noticed there were no guards what so ever watching over the cells. He started messing around with the control panel and soon found what he was looking for. He got a hold of a microphone that connected to the prison.  
  
Mario: Hey everyone. It's a me, Mario  
  
Everyone started talking amongst themselves.  
  
Mario: Don't worry, I'm going to let you out  
  
He pressed a certain button and all the prison doors opened.  
  
Mario: Now head down and right, there should be a batch of escape pods. Hurry!  
  
Screen Room - 9:22:12 PM  
  
KB: Huh?  
  
He looked at the screen of all the prisoners heading for the escape pods.  
  
KB: WHAT THE?!  
Bowser: Damn! They're escaping, but how!  
  
Bowser grabbed his fire flower and started to run off!  
  
KB: Don't bother! We wont need them...  
Bowser: Damn... But who let them out  
KB: I would suspect Mario or Luigi. Go check the engine room Bowser  
Bowser: If they're there, I'm taking them out once and for all  
KB: That's okay  
  
Bowser leaves and King Boo turns his attention to Peach who's continuing to revive the star.  
  
KB: You know I said I would be patient, but things are starting to get hectic  
Peach: I'm going as fast as I can...  
  
Engine Room - 9:29:13 PM  
  
Mario: Let's see...  
  
He continued going over the control panel messing with some of the controls.  
  
Mario: There we go. With just a press of this button, the self distract sequence will begin and in two hours, this place goes up in smoke...  
Bowser: Hold it!  
Mario: Oh shoot  
  
Bowser was at the door carefully aiming his fire flower.  
  
Bowser: It's time to put you away for good...  
  
He open fired and Mario threw himself to the ground sliding forward right under Bowser's legs. Bowser quickly turned around and Mario kick nailing Bowser right between the legs.  
  
Bowser: (High pitched) OW!  
  
In the surprise of getting hit below the belt he fell to the ground belly first trapping Mario.  
  
Mario: Get off of me you fat ass  
  
He kick Bowser off of him and ran for the button to activate the self destruction sequence. But Bowser wasn't done as he grabbed Mario's leg and swung his around hurling him right into a wall. He got back up holding himself in pain.  
  
Bowser: You'll pay for that Mario...  
  
He charged at him, but Mario fell on his back and kicked Bowser stomach sending him flying backwards. Just then, the fire flower catches Mario's eye and he starts running for it. But Bowser got back up and ran to stop him. Both dived and Mario picked it up and open fired nailing Bowser right in the shell sending him on his back making it hard for him to get up.  
  
Mario: Finally...  
Bowser: You won't get away with this Mario!  
Mario: Whatever  
  
Mario ran up and pressed the button. The timer started to count down from two hours. After pressing the button he took the fire flower and blew up the control panel.  
  
Mario: See ya later Bowser  
  
And he quickly left the room.  
  
Bowser: GOD DAMN IT!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING DAMN IT!!!  
  
As Mario ran down the hall he thought to himself what Luigi was doing.  
  
9:41:17 PM  
  
Luigi was looking frantic. He's been looking all over the ship looking for Daisy, but couldn't find her.  
  
Luigi: Maybe they... No, I can't think that  
  
Luigi started to concentrate hard, clearing his mind of all problems. Then, he herd her.  
  
Luigi: Daisy!  
  
And as quick as he could he ran down the hallway.  
  
Screen Room - 9:46:40 PM  
  
KB: Peach! What's going on?  
Peach: I don't know, I'm having trouble activating it  
KB: Maybe you need more motivation  
  
He pulled out his fire flower again and shot Mallow again in the other arm.  
  
Mallow: DAMN!!!  
Peach: Please stop!  
KB: Then finish the job...  
  
Outside the door stood Mario as he reached for something in his pocket.  
  
Mario: I'm glad they didn't confiscate this  
  
He pulled out a small grenade with a small tube of red essence.  
  
Mario: No, I shouldn't use this yet...  
  
He put it back and looked in.  
  
Peach: It's done...  
KB: What?  
Peach: The star, it's revived...  
KB: Excellent. Now let me have it  
Mario: Okay!  
  
Mario stepped in and open fired sending King Boo flying backwards.  
  
Mario: Peach! Run! I'll free the rest!  
  
Peach got up and started running for it. Mario took a step in and unleashed his friends.  
  
Mario: Hurry, get to the docking bay. I'll hold them off  
Yoshi: Okay  
  
Yoshi and Birdo picked up Mallow who was still hurting from the shots to his arm.  
  
Mallow: Thanks Mario...  
Mario: Thank me later  
  
King Boo got back up and pulled out his fire flower. Mario turned around, ducked, and fired back just missing King Boo's shots.  
  
Mario: Hurry! Get out!  
  
The rest got out okay and Mario turned his attention to King Boo.  
  
Mario: You put all my friends through a living hell  
KB: I enjoy my work  
Mario: It's time to finish this...  
  
10:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	23. From 10:00 PM to 11:00 PM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 10:00 PM 11:00 PM on the day  
The King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Screen Room - 10:00:00 PM  
  
The only ones in the room this time was Mario and King Boo as they met face to face, fire flower to fire flower. The two just stared each other down for a moment, and King Boo open fired but Mario moved to the side just barley dodging the fireball. Mario then fired back with several shots, but King Boo just did back flips dodging each shot like it was nothing. Mario took aim again along with King Boo.  
  
KB: Finally, a worthy opponent  
Mario: And a worthy advisory  
  
The two tried to open fire again, but each fire flower fused out.  
  
Mario: What to do now?  
KB: Hold on...  
  
King Boo started to transform from his ghost from to a huge muscle man.  
  
KB: Just bring it...  
Mario: Mama Meya!  
  
King Boo charged plowing everything in his way, but moved at such a fast speed he plowed into the wall, trapping his hand. Mario picked up a chair and jammed it into King Boo's back, but it didn't do anything. Out of rage, King Boo dug his hands out of the wall and swung them backwards nailing Mario in the stomach.  
  
KB: You can't hurt me like that! I'm a ghost!  
  
Docking Bay - 10:11:05 PM  
  
Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, and Mallow entered the docking bay where the four jet clouds were being held.  
  
Yoshi: All right  
Peach: Okay, Birdo take Mallow in one of the jet clouds. He need medical attention right away and he can get it at the Nimbus Kingdom  
Birdo: Okay  
Peach: Yoshi, I need you here just in case we run into trouble  
Yoshi: Why can't we leave now?  
Peach: We need to wait for Mario  
Yoshi: I guess so  
Peach: Birdo. Get going now  
Birdo: I can't leave you guys  
  
Yoshi walked up to Birdo, grabbed her hands, and looked into her eyes.  
  
Yoshi: Don't worry Birdo, we'll make it out alive. And once this day is over we'll go back to Yoshi Island and have the most wonderful life together. Please, get Mallow to a hospital  
Birdo: Okay, but you better make it back alive  
Yoshi: I promise  
  
Birdo and Mallow got into the Jet Cloud and took off into the night.  
  
Deck 4 - 10:19:02 PM  
  
Luigi continued running down the hallway following his instincts. He went from door to door feeling his way through until he came across one particular door.  
  
Luigi: Here...  
  
He kicked open the door and found Daisy tied up and knocked out.  
  
Luigi: Daisy!  
  
He ran up to her and quickly untied the ropes.  
  
Luigi: Please speak to me  
Daisy: Lu... Luigi...  
Luigi: Daisy, you're alive  
Daisy: Why... Why did it have to be this... this way...  
  
Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body went limp. Luigi looked down to her stomach and found a stab wound right in her gut.  
  
Luigi: Daisy? Daisy?!  
  
But she wouldn't respond.  
  
Luigi: Please don't die. Please don't. PLEASE!!!  
  
It's was too late. She didn't have a pulse, and she wasn't breathing.  
  
Luigi: It's all my fault...  
  
Luigi started to cry still holding Daisy.  
  
Luigi: It's all my fault!  
  
He continued to cry.  
  
Luigi: I'm sorry, okay! I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!  
  
Suddenly a voice echoed in his head.  
  
Voice: Hurry. Get out of here before it's too late...  
Luigi: Huh?  
Voice: Hurry for you have a chance to make it all up...  
  
The voice somewhat brought calm to him. He got up and saw a light at the door. He followed it unsure where it would take him. Even though all seemed lost, he knew deep down everything was going to be okay...  
  
Screen Room - 10:30:55 PM  
  
Mario and King Boo were still fighting. He knew that this fight had gone on long enough and started to reach for the red essence.  
  
KB: Whatcha doing Mario?  
  
He grabbed Mario by the neck and grabbed was he was pulling out.  
  
KB: What's this, soda?  
Mario: No, an energy drink that I was going to use to defeat you  
KB: Really? Well, let's see  
  
He observed it carefully.  
  
KB: Bottoms up  
  
He held it up as he was about to drink it, and then threw it behind him.  
  
KB: Do you think I'm that stupid. It's obvious that stuff is red essence  
Mario: Mama meya  
KB: It's time to end this  
  
King Boo wound up his fist throwing it back, then out of no where there was a bright light and out of no where Luigi walked in just standing there like everything was fine.  
  
Mario: Luigi?  
Luigi: Mario?  
KB: What the hell are you... Ouf!  
  
Mario in desperation kicked King Boo right in the chin and breaks loose from his grip. He then turns to Luigi.  
  
Mario: Quickly, get the red essence!  
  
Luigi looks in the direction Mario was pointing. He quickly ran for it just as King Boo recollected he senses and saw what Luigi was doing.  
  
KB: Oh crap!  
  
King Boo was about to run for it, but Mario gets him in a headlock to hold him back. Luigi picked up the test tube, and with all his hope threw it nailing King Boo right in the chest. The tube shattered sending the red essence all over his body causing him to scream.  
  
KB: NO!!!  
  
He turned back into a ghost and fell to the ground breathing hard.  
  
KB: What have you done...  
  
Suddenly he started to glow beams of light started to shine through from the inside as he fell apart.  
  
KB: I won't loose...  
  
Then in a big explosion he was finally gone.  
  
Mario: Wow... Luigi?  
  
He looked around and found that Luigi was gone.  
  
Mario: Where did you go?  
  
He notices the time on his watch.  
  
Mario: Oh jeeze, I have less then an hour left. I better find him  
  
And he ran out the door.  
  
Docking Bay - 10:48:00 PM  
  
Peach and Yoshi were still waiting around for Mario.  
  
Yoshi: You think something might of happened to him?  
Peach: I don't think so...  
  
Suddenly Luigi came walking through the door.  
  
Peach: Luigi!  
Yoshi: Don't move Luigi  
  
Yoshi stepped in front of Peach to protect here.  
  
Yoshi: We know you're working for Bowser  
Luigi: Not anymore...  
Yoshi: Why should we believe you?  
Luigi: Because Bowser killed Daisy...  
Peach: What?!  
  
A tear came to his eye.  
  
Yoshi: You're lying  
Luigi: I wouldn't joke about this. I love her more than life itself  
Yoshi: Luigi... Wait  
  
She pulled out the wishing star.  
  
Peach: Maybe I can use this to bring her back. It's a wishing star after all  
Luigi: What?  
Peach: Hold on  
  
She held it high and the star started to glow.  
  
Peach: By the power of the wishing stars, I ask...  
  
But a fireball came out of no where and collided with the star sending it flying towards the shooter at the door.  
  
Peach: Uh-oh  
Bowser: Hello Queen Peach...  
  
Bowser was at the door finally holding the eight wishing star...  
  
11:00:00 PM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	24. From 11:00 PM to 12:00 AM

A note from BDBlack:  
Well here it is, the final chapter. I hope you like it because after writing something this intense I'm pretty much out of ideas. And just as a note, this isn't exactly the final chapter so there will be one more after this. You'll all see why in just a little while, until then...  
  
Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 11:00 PM and 12:00 AM on the day  
The King of the Mushroom Kingdom will hand over his power to Princess Peach...  
  
Docking Bay - 11:00:00 PM  
  
Bowser: Now! Behold what I can do with the power of the Wishing Stars!  
  
He held it above him and a field of energy swirled around. With this energy surrounding him, he started to transform. He grew taller, longer claws spurted out, and his muscles expand bigger than anyone could imagine. Everyone was stunned by the transformation and couldn't move.  
  
Bowser: Behold! I am Giga Bowser!  
Peach: Oh my god...  
Yoshi: What are we going to do?  
G.Bowser: DIE!!!  
  
He shot out a huge fireball that just missed his target and blew up one of the jet clouds.  
  
Yoshi: HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!  
  
Everyone looks at Yoshi.  
  
Peach: Is that all you can say at a time like this!  
  
Giga Bowser slowly started marching towards him slowly because of his current form.  
  
G.Bowser: Sorry it has to end like...  
  
All of a sudden Bowser tripped and behind him Mario had a hold of his tail.  
  
Mario: Hurry! Get out of here!  
Peach: But the star!  
Mario: Don't worry! I'll get it!  
  
Confused on what to do Peach turns to Yoshi.  
  
Peach: Yoshi, take the Jet Cloud and get out of here  
Yoshi: But what about you?  
Peach: I'm giving you an order as Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom  
Yoshi: Well guess what. I'm not part of the Mushroom Kingdom so I'm staying and helping  
Peach: Please... For Birdo's sake...  
  
He thought about it for a minute.  
  
Yoshi: Fine  
  
Mario, who still had Giga Bowser's tail, tried to swing him around but couldn't. He was way to big to handlge.  
  
G.Bowser: Foolish Plumber. You cant stop me!  
  
He swung his tail and knocked Mario away sending him flying into a wall. He then ran up to Yoshi and grabbed him.  
  
G.Bowser: Next to Mario, you've been the worst of them all...  
  
He squeezed as hard as he could making it hard for Yoshi to breath.  
  
Yoshi: Somebody... *cough* help...  
  
He started coughing up blood because of Giga Bowser's grip. Peach just stood there stunned and unsure what to do.  
  
Peach: Somebody help...  
Voice: The power of the star is yours and yours alone. Summon it...  
Peach: What? Is that you Geno?  
Voice: Quickly, summon the power of the wishing star...  
Peach: Thank you Geno...  
  
11:14:08 PM  
  
She put her hands forward and summoned all the power within her and the star that was currently connected to Giga Bowser started to glow.  
  
Peach: Power of the Wishing Star! Come to me!  
Bowser: What the...  
  
Bowser dropped Yoshi, and Yoshi breathed in deeply still coughing up blood.  
  
Yoshi: My life flashed before my eyes. It was extremely short  
  
Giga Bowser looked at Peach still holding the wishing star gripped in his hand. But like a magnet the star was returning to Peach's hands.  
  
G.Bowser: What's going on?  
  
He breathed a fireball but it bounced right off of Peach like it was nothing.  
  
Peach: Wishing star! Return!  
G.Bowser: NO!!!  
  
At first Giga Bowser was over powering Peach, but in the back Mario was getting back up and looked to Luigi.  
  
Mario: Luigi!  
Luigi: I see your plan  
  
Mario gripped his right fist as Luigi gripped his left. Energy emitted from there hands and they ran for it. Giga Bowser on the other hand extended his claws and placed one right between Peach's eyes.  
  
G.Bowser: You can never win against me Peach! Give up!  
Peach: Bite me...  
  
She continued to use her power to try and get the star as Bowser got ready to claw her.  
  
G.Bowser: Ha ha ha... What?  
  
At full speed Mario and Luigi ran forward their fists on fire.  
  
G.Bowser: Oh no!  
  
Giga Bowser tried to dodge but couldn't because he was still holding on to the star.  
  
Mario: It's time to end this!  
Luigi: This is for Daisy you bastard! AHH!!!  
  
They threw their fists and time seemed the freeze as they collided. Giga Bowser's grip left the star as he flew backwards and collided with the wall. But in the blast, the star too was destroyed.  
  
Peach: What? The star!  
G.Bowser: No... My destiny...  
  
Giga Bowser glowed and started to transform back into his regular form.  
  
Mario: YES!!! Mama-meya...  
  
Bowser nailed to the ground and stood back up breathing hard.  
  
Mario: It's over Bowser  
Bowser: Maybe, but I'll return Mario. I'll return stronger then ever...  
  
He threw down his hand and in a bright flash disappeared.  
  
Peach: Shouldn't we go after him?  
Mario: Forget it  
  
Mario looked at his watch and noticed the time.  
  
Mario: Uh-oh  
Peach: What?  
  
11:29:02 PM  
  
Mario: We have 15 minutes until this whole place goes up in smoke  
Peach: And the wishing star has been destroyed  
Mario: Don't worry. If it's gone, we have nothing to worry about it. Besides, Geno can probably bring it back  
Peach: Shoot..  
  
Mario looks around and notices Luigi is gone.  
  
Mario: Where did he go?  
  
He looked around some more and noticed there was just one Jet Cloud left.  
  
Mario: Hmm... Peach, Yoshi, get out of here. I'll look for Luigi and another way out  
Peach: Mario...  
Mario: Don't worry, just like Bowser... I'll return too...  
  
Peach smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Peach: Come on Yoshi  
  
The two hopped into the jet and took off. Mario ran back into the hallway and looked around for Luigi.  
  
Mario: Luigi! Where are you!  
  
He searched for several more minutes, but still nothing.  
  
Mario: Damn you Luigi...  
  
11:37:57 PM  
  
Mario: I'm out of time. Sorry...  
  
He ran to another docking bay and saw that Bowser and most of his Koopa Troopas had taken the ships and left.  
  
Mario: Damn!  
  
So he started looking through the bay quickly and came across and parachute.  
  
Mario: I'm not going to get enough balance  
  
Suddenly a Koopa Troopa came in.  
  
KT: What's going on?  
Mario: HA!  
  
Mario kicked the Troopa right in the stomach and stomped him out of his shell.  
  
Mario: Sorry, but I have to borrow this...  
  
He hopped on as he open the docking bay doors. The vacuums of aim came in as he was pulled in.  
  
Mario: MAMA-MEYA!!!  
  
As soon as he was launched into the wild blue yonder the core in the engine room starts to blow up. In a small room, Luigi sits there as it starts to shake with fire popping up everywhere.  
  
Luigi: I guess this is it... I'll be seeing you soon Daisy...  
  
As the entire base blows apart little by little until the entire center blows up splitting the base in two. Mario flipped around on his turtle shell and soon deployed his shoot. After a few minutes and landed on the ground safely.  
  
Peach: Mario!  
  
Everyone what there. Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, and Mallow who was still hurting from the fire flower shots. They were all there waiting for him.  
  
Mario: I told you I'd be back...  
  
They all embraced and looked at the Sky Base falling towards the open field. A tear came to his eye as he thought about his brother. Yoshi looked around.  
  
Yoshi: Where's Luigi?  
Mario: ...  
Yoshi: Didn't he come with you?  
Mario: No...  
Peach: You mean...  
Mario: He's still alive, I can sence it  
Peach: Me too Mario... Thank you for all you've done...  
  
She kissed him on the nose as he blushed. Everyone awed.  
  
Mallow: I love you guys...  
  
And everyone embraced one more time as they saw the Sky Base fell to the ground.  
  
11:51:08 PM  
  
A small distance from the Sky Base, there was a bright light and there laid Luigi knocked out. He woke up realizing he was still alive.  
  
Luigi: What the hell? But I was suppose to die...  
  
He looked at the wreckage still falling to the ground.  
  
Luigi: No! I was suppose to die! Why am I still here?!  
  
He threw himself to the ground hitting it.  
  
Luigi: I said I was sorry, why must I suffer?!  
  
He continued to cry. But suddenly a voice appeared in his head. It was muffled, he couldn't recall where he herd it before but it sounded somewhat familiar.  
  
Voice: Don't cry, because you're alive for a reason  
Luigi: What's that?  
Voice: There's still someone out there who needs you. Find that person, and then your life will be complete...  
Luigi: But who?  
  
The voice faded out.  
  
Luigi: No, what person? Who?  
  
He just kept looked at the wreck and saw Daisy in it smiling and having fun as he remembered all the good times they had.  
  
Luigi: Daisy...  
  
And then bobbed his head down.  
  
Luigi: Mama meya...  
  
12:00:00 AM  
  
  
  
  
T H E E N D . . . 


	25. The Aftermath

Author's note: Well here's the aftermath chapter. Most stories like these usually don't need one, but I though it could use one. You'll see why as you read it. Please keep submitting reviews to tell me if you like it or hated it or whatever. I might do a sequel to this, but I'm unsure. If I get plenty of reviews saying you all would like a sequel then I'll do one. Other than that I'll leave the idea alone for someone else who might be interested to do this...  
  
The follow is the aftermath of what happened after  
The day King of the Mushroom Kingdom hands over his power to Peach  
And the narration is done by Mario...  
  
Everyone is still recovering after this day. Today was a day of change, not only about Princess Peach becoming queen, but what happened to everyone else. Some of us still live day to day live like Peach and Mallow, but some have changed for the better or worse like Luigi and Yoshi...  
  
What Peach is up to...  
Money was raised and the castle was quickly rebuilt. My friends and I were awarded metals for our bravery and quick thinking in this situation. Peach still recovering after the trauma she received at the hands of King Boo, but things are returning to normal...  
  
What Mallow is up to...  
Right now he's recovering at the Nimbus Kingdom local hospital. The two fireballs that he took didn't do much, but has make him more popular. All the girls now have an attraction to me since word got around he took two fireballs for the Queen...  
  
What Luigi is up to...  
Luigi turned himself in and is sentenced to one year of prison for betraying the kingdom. The courts went easy on him because of his heroism at the end, but it was no excuse for what he did. Every night, he cries in his cell mumbling Daisy's name. A funeral service was held for Daisy, and Luigi was welcome to come. And he did...  
  
What Yoshi and Birdo is up to...  
After the day was over they quickly went back to Yoshi Island and hasn't been herd from since. If you're on Yoshi Island and you listen carefully, you can hear them...  
  
What Geno is up to...  
With the destruction of the eight wishing star, he's currently repairing star road. No wishes are going to be answered for some time. It's going to take about 2 years to have everything back in order, but with the likes of King Boo and Bowser gone I don't think it's going to matter...  
  
What Toad is doing...  
Suprisingly, even though he was double crossed by King Boo that attack on his car didn't take him out. It didn't take out his family too and are all recovering. But in his recovery, he has lost a lot of trust...  
  
What I'm doing...  
Right now I'm resting, but I'm working myself every day to make sure when something like this happens, I'll be ready. But, after this day it feels like some questions were never answered. Like who was that person who called us? Or better yet, who helped Luigi? Why now that King Boo decided to attack if he had all this time? And Bowser, what will he do next? Maybe later, we'll find out another day. Until then...  
  
  
  
Credits  
  
Director  
---  
B.D.Black  
  
Original Story by  
---  
B.D.Black  
  
Cast  
---  
Mario  
Luigi  
Toad  
Peach  
Yoshi  
King  
Advisors  
Bowser  
Wario  
Morton  
M.K.P.D.  
Koopa Troopas  
Birdo  
Boos  
King Boo  
  
Story Advisors  
---  
My friends  
  
Stunt Coordinator  
---  
Mr. Smith  
  
Fight choreographer  
---  
Mr. Jones  
  
Special Thanks  
---  
Friends and family for their supports  
vgmusic.com for helping me with my writing  
and  
Everyone who read and reviewed my fanfiction  
Thank you... Thank you very much...  
I love you all!!!  
  
Disclaimer  
---  
Mario and the characters are soul property of Nintendo and all that is affiliated with Nintendo. This is just a harmless fanfiction made out of fan appreciation. I have made no money off of this fic nor do I attend to.  
  
End of credits...  
  
  
  
  
(View of Mushroom Castle)  
  
Mario: A great man once said, "What if everything you see was more than what you see - the person sitting next to you is a warrior and the space that is empty is a secret door to another world?  
  
(View of the city of Mushroom Kingdom in a horizon view during the night)  
  
What if something appears that shouldn't? You either dismiss it, or you accept that there is much more to the world than you think. Perhaps it really is a doorway, and if you choose to go inside, you'll find many unexpected things."  
  
(The sun in the horizon starts to rise)  
  
In other words, don't just take in what you see. Explore all you can and question everything so you too can find what you're looking for and do the unexpected...  
  
  
S u p e r M a r i o 2 4  
  
Presented by Fanfiction.net and the Information Super Highway  
  
  
  
  
(The background goes black...)  
  
Ring ring...  
...  
...  
...  
Ring ring...  
...  
*click*  
Voice1: (muffled) Hello  
Voice2: (woman) There's no need to muffle your voice King Boo. Were on a closed circuit so no one will hear us.  
KB: Then why am I detecting that several people are observing our call.  
Woman: Don't worry. They don't matter, but they'll have a big involvement later.  
KB: I guess...  
Woman: It's good to hear you're not dead.  
KB: You kidding me? I'm the king of all Boo's. Red essence can't defeat me that easily, but it did leave me somewhat disabled.  
Woman: How so?  
KB: I can't keep my form, so it's going to take me about a year or two to revive myself.  
Woman: That's okay. It's going to take two years for the wishing star to be repaired.  
KB: Well good. Speaking of good, that was an amazing show we put on.  
Woman: I know.  
KB: It's too bad that so many people died. Wario, the Yoshi Team, Daisy, and especially the former king of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Woman: That liar. He got what he deserved.  
KB: I wouldn't really call him that. I mean...  
Woman: That's totally different. I did what I did because I saw an opportunity, and I got what I wanted.  
KB: Hmm...  
Woman: And you wouldn't even be close without me.  
KB: What about Bowser, he's still at large and might interfere with our plans just.  
Woman: Don't worry. Mario always saves the day no matter what.  
KB: Wait, I just had a stroke of genius.  
Woman: What?  
KB: Let me worry about it. But this plan will take Bowser and Mario out of the picture.  
Woman: Sound's interesting.  
KB: What I don't understand is why didn't we just have the bomb take Mario out. I felt kind of weird telling him how to disable it.  
Woman: Your contact Toad was there, and you still needed him. And I'll need him too, later. Besides, to take Mario out right away would be foolish because he just keeps coming back no matter what. That's been proven a lot of times.  
KB: I guess your right.  
Woman: But with todays exercise, you now know everything about Mario. The next time you attack, it should be easy to take him out.  
KB: Good.  
Woman: In the meantime, I'm going to be drawing up plans for your next attack so lets stay in contact.  
KB: Sounds reasonable. But I think I should just stay low for now. I don't want anyone getting suspicious.  
Woman: Okay, good luck King Boo...  
KB: Good luck...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Queen Peach Toadstool... 


End file.
